New Way Home
by shanemandy
Summary: Getting a teaching job in LA, haley moves in with her best friend Lucas. Yet she finds that lucas has an arrogant brother, the one and only LA Lakers star player;nathan scott. They will learn about eachother and most of all about love. Reviews welcomed!
1. Where we are today

"**A/N: Hey guys this is my first full length story, wrote a one shot, for this site. Most of my stuff for One Tree Hill will be about Naley******** with of course a bit of the other couples. Anyways I always welcome reviews and comments, so this is just the first of many stories I have in store for you******

**New Way Home- Haley James has been a substitute teacher for the past 3 years at Tree Hill high, but when she gets promoted to a full time teacher in La will she take it? She decides she will, moving from her apartment with her friends Peyton and Brooke to a loft with her best friends, LA Times writer Lucas Scott. Yet when she arrives she discovers something she's never known about Lucas; he has a brother. Most of all his brother is Lakers basketball star; Nathan Scott.**

"Nathan Scott, star player of the LA Lakers, was seen last night having a hot and heavy make out session with heiress Paris Hilton, sources say." Lucas read to Nathan, who was sitting at the island table eating his breakfast. Lucas looked up from the newspaper he was reading from and set his attention on his brother.

"Do you have anything to say?" Not looking up Nathan carelessly shook his head, keeping his head down to his cereal bowl. Lucas took a sip of his coffee as he gave his brother a blank stare waiting for him to redeem himself.

"You know Nate, I don't know what's more embarrassing, to read that and know I'm related to you or," He emphasized his last note. "To write that and know I'm related to you."

Nathan laughed as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. "Whatever Luke."

Luke let out a sigh. "Whatever Luke? Is that all you can, say, Nathan-"

"I just don't get why you won't go to Kenny and tell him to give you another section to write about. I know, you know, shit the whole LA area knows you're a much better writer than the gossip column." Nate interrupted as he leaned against the counter, waiting to see what lame excuse Luke had this time.

Luke set down his cup and remained silent. Nathan watched as Luke stared off into space, feeling he went too far to early he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Luke spoke up.

"Don't you think of tried Nate?" Luke asked as he finally looked at Nathan. "Its not that easy, I tell him, I ask him, what else can I do?"

"Show him." Nate said sternly. He let out a big sigh as he continued. "Show him those books you've been writing. I'm sure those will give him a good hint or you could stop being a pussy and just get them published. They are that good Luke. And when you finally do that you can quit that so called job of yours at the LA Times."

Luke let out a laugh as he walked over to his brother, who had his "Million dollar grin", or what the public called it. "You really think so?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms in front of Nathan.

"Yes…also it would get you out of my personal life." He said jokingly as he slapped Luke's hand.

"We'll see, I'm going to be late for work." Nathan nodded as Luke walked out the door.

"Haley!"

The sound of Brookes screaming voice echoed throughout the apartment. Haley let out a grunt as she pulled the covers higher above her head.

"Haley James wake up!" Brooke screamed louder as she stood outside her door. Getting up abruptly, Haley opened her door and stuck her head out. "I heard you!" She screamed, making sure she was just as loud as Brooke.

Peyton sat on the kitchen counter drinking her cup of coffee trying to hide her smirk that was being brought by her two best friends having a yell fest.

"Sometimes I wonder about Haley. I mean she's like bi-polar; sweet one minute and evil the next!" Brooke rambled on to no one in particular as she violently scrambled her eggs. "Like honestly she needs to be medicated or something because one day-" Peyton looked up when Brooke stopped talking and found her staring at the TV.

Following her gaze she saw what captivated Brooke's attention; on the TV screen was a program on puppies. "Awe! I love dogs; they are the cutest things ever!" Brooke cooed.

"Whoa, one minute your about to cut off Haley's head and then your all giggles and smiles when images of puppies come on? I'm starting to think it's not Haley with the bi-polar issues." Peyton states as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

Brooke threw her a death glare as Haley walked in.

"Good morning." Haley sang as she grabbed a cup from the cabinets and began to pour herself some coffee. Peyton nodded as Brooke showed her stubbornness and began ignoring Haley's presence.

"Okay you're not seriously doing that?" A dumfounded Haley asked. Brooke clanked her dish down as an answer. "You got to be kidding me." Haley mumbled, Brooke turned around and began to give a response when the phone rang.

"Got it!" Shrieked Brooke as she raced toward the phone. "Horny sex kitten, what's your pleasure?" Brooke asked seductively.

Peyton shot a look at Haley who was rolling her eyes at Brookes open sexuality. Yet they both walked closer when they saw Brookes faces go from playful to shock.

"Uh-oh, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that wasn't chase." Peyton whispered as Brooke walked over with her hand held over the receiver and stood in front of Haley, who now had a questionable look.

"What?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms, waiting for Brooke's response.

"It's your boss." Brooke said in a whisper. Haley felt her mouth drop and her eyes open wider, Brooke looked at Peyton for help but was shot down when Peyton turned around not able to see what would happen. Yet instead of a blood bath that both girls imagined, Haley snatched the phone and walked to the privacy of her room.

"Okay, I can't believe you just did that Brooke!" Peyton said as the laughter she was trying to hold in burst out. Brooke, who was now full of embarrassment and regret, started to clean in a way to keep her mind off of what her mistake could do to Haley's career. "Shut up! How I was I suppose to know it was for Haley?"

"Well you two do live together so that should've been a good guess." Broke let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "You are so not making this situation better. What's Haley going to say, I mean, what if-" She set down the spatula and began to pace the floor, mumbling quietly to herself.

Peyton quickly walked over and steadied her. "You're going to dig a hole in the ground if you keep that up."

"What if Haley loses her job? I could never forgive myself; she'll be homeless by the age of 22." Peyton let out a small laugh of confusion. "Why would she be homeless?"

"I can't let her live here if she can't pay the rent." She stated seriously as Peyton rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch.

Haley quietly walked back into the kitchen, the phone clutched tightly in her hand as she made her way to where Brooke was with a blank expression.

Brooke looked up from the dishes and saw Haley's return. She dropped the dish she was holding and placed her hand to her mouth. "Haley I am so sorry! I didn't know; please don't be mad at me." Waiting for her to yell or throw something at her, Brooke was met with no acknowledgment. "What?"

Haley slowly lifted her eyes which she had downcast on the floor; she shook her head as she felt the tears begin to form. "God Brooke, I'm going to miss you." She blurted out as she brought a very stunned Brooke into a hug. Startled and confused Brooke hugged her back and met eyes with Peyton who seemed more confused and surprised then she was.

"Miss me? Haley you're not moving because of what I did? I said I was sorry!" Haley let out a laugh as she let go of Brooke .She stood in silence looking at her two best friends. "I'm moving."

Jumping from the couch, Peyton made her way to where Haley and Brooke stood. Standing side by side with Brooke, Haley smiled as she saw both of her friends with the same expression. "Haley, what are you talking about?"

Now with a full grin plastered on her face, she wiped away he tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "That was Mr. Franklin. He called to inform that I won't be a substitute for Tree Hill high anymore-"

"Brooke you got Haley fired!" Peyton yelled as she swatted Brooke on the arm.

"Ow!" Brooke whined as she covered the place on her arm where Peyton had hit her. Haley shook her head; she was going to miss them.

"No, I didn't get fired." Haley said butting between her friends bickering. They both stopped and turned to Haley. "Haley what are you talking about?" Brooke confusingly asked.

Keeping her brave face on Haley continued to smile. "I won't be substituting anymore because I got a full time teaching job!" Both girls shrieked as they jumped up and down with excitement. Haley laughed as the two girls pulled her into their jumping frenzy.

"It's in LA."

Haley could sense the fireworks begin to build as the jumping stopped and their screams of happiness died down. Peyton shot a look at Brooke who couldn't seem to do anything but give back the same look.

Seeing neither one could form any words, Haley continued. "Um- I'm moving to California. The jobs there in LA and I know it's really far from Tree Hill but…" She took a deep breath. "This is what I've always wanted. To teach, be a teacher, mold young minds. It wasn't easy saying yes, but I did and I hope you guys aren't totally mad at me."

Waiting for their response, Haley became nervous when neither said nothing and continued to stare at her. Now she wasn't expecting them to right away throw her a going away party yet she thought that congratulations would be a start.

"Okay, someone please say something."

Peyton was the first to come out of her daze. She let go of Brookes arm and walked over, she placed her hands on both of Haley's shoulders. Haley raised her eyebrows, unsure of what Peyton was either going to hug her or strangle her.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve this. So no matter where you go, you'll always be one of my best friends…Miss. James." Haley rolled her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too hales. You deserve everything you get in life and this is just the beginning of it all." Peyton let go of her grasp on Haley and pulled Brooke into it.

The three of them stood in the kitchen hugging. "Thanks guys, if I could find a way to bring you guys with me I would." Haley mumbled against Peyton's shoulder.

Brooke nodded. "Well try really hard, that way Miss. Sawyer here can quit her so called job at Tric." Brooke teased.

"Hey I get to listen to some awesome bands-" Peyton tried to argue. "They have you cleaning up tables P. Sawyer, that's not much of a job. You love music, and that's where you should be; bossing bands around and working with the masterminds of the music business." Peyton shrugged at Brookes comment.

"Ya, well, it's never going to happen. That's life." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What about you Brooke, are you happy at Target?" Haley questioned. Brooke shifted her footing as she looked at the floor. Haley shook her head. "Didn't think so, you shouldn't be stocking clothes you are made for the runaway, designing outfits for celebrities and having your own store."

Brooke shrugged. "Peyton's right, its how life is. Now enough about us Haley, this is your moment. So when do you start?"

Haley sighed as she flopped on the couch. "As soon as I can find a place."

Peyton scrunched her nose, deciding whether or not to bring up the subject. But before she could think it over she couldn't help but blurt it out. "Why not live with Lucas!"

Both Haley and Brookes head shot up, yet the difference was Haley was smiling. "You're so right Sawyer, why didn't I think of it. Going to go call Lucas!" Haley exclaimed with excitement as she skipped to her room.

Peyton smiled at her brilliance yet felt it slowly disappear as she was met with Brooke's evil glare. "What did I say about bringing his name up in my presence?"

Lucas sat his desk trying to look busy. Yet if that meant playing his twentieth game of solitaire then he was busy as a bee.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Lucas re shuffled the cards for his next game. As he was busy thinking of his next move his cell phone started to vibrate. He quickly exited his game and placed his cell to his ear.

"Lucas Scott."

"Luke I am your father." The person on the other line said. Luke let out a chuckle as he leaned back into his chair.

"Okay Haley that had to be the worst impersonation of Darth Vader ever."

"Whatever. So what you doing?" Haley asked she randomly looked at the magazine in front of her.

"Well it's this thing called a job hales, now that we're grown ups we kind of need to have one." Luke teased as he grabbed his foam basketball and began shooting hoops.

"Ha-ha, even hundreds of miles away your sense of humor still sucks." Haley teased back. She missed Luke, he moved LA right after graduation, yet he would come back to Tree Hill for all major holidays and any chance he got.

They had been best friends since Haley could remember, yet her mom told her that their first meeting was when they were two at the Karen's Café. Oddly when Haley started ninth grade she started to work for Karen.

When her parents decided to pack up their things and travel it were Karen and Lucas who took her in. They were her family, and nothing could ever change that.

"Okay hales, be nice. What do I owe this pleasure of your voice through my cellular device?" he asked as he watched the foam basketball bounce off the rim.

Yet Lucas was met with no response, he pulled his phone from his ear and found that it wasn't dead or a disconnected call. "Haley? You still there?"

"I'm here. Actually I have some major news for you. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I got a permanent teaching job…in LA." Luke smiled at her news.

"Hales, th-that's amazing! When do you move down?"

Haley took a deep breath and set her magazine aside. This was it. "Actually I start as soon as I can find a place but, it's LA, you know? Its going to be a struggle to find a place this fast and cheap, so I had this wild idea, actually not so wild considering our background history and all, but-"

"I would love if you stayed with me." Luke said interrupting her rambling. Haley fell back on her bed and began to scream, Luke pulled the receiver away from his ear as Haley shrieked.

"Oh thank you, Luke! Gosh it will be like old times yet we can't take baths together, that's where I draw the line." Haley said through her laughs.

"I'm excited too, but hey I have to go, I'll call you later tonight when I get off. Okay?"

Haley couldn't stop smiling; all her dreams seemed to be going the way she wanted it to. "Okay, thank you again Luke. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Haley hung up the phone and put her face to the pillow let out a big scream of excitement.

Nathan opened his front door stumbling in, he had just finished practice two hours ago and headed for a bar. As soon as he got there he was swarmed by tons of women, like most nights he chose his pick, drank until they couldn't remember each others name, and went back to his place to have meaningless sex.

"Wow this is your place, what are you a basketball player?" The tipsy blonde slurred as she pulled Nathan by his shirt. He gave her his trademark grin as he began to undo her straps of her dress.

"I like to think so."

He then reconnected their lips as he pulled her into his room, all clothing was nearly removed. He began to kiss her neck when he felt the blonde he brought home begin to shudder. Nathan pulled back as he saw her immediately cover her mouth.

She violently pushed Nathan off and leaned over the edge of the bed and through up.

Nathan shook his head. "Shit." He got up and grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed towards the guest room.

This wasn't the first time one of his meaningless picks for some random drunken sex ruined the fun by throwing up. He sighed as he threw himself on the bed and began to doze off.

He had gotten use to his media life, the one where he was constantly followed by paparazzi, the one where he could get any girl he wanted, the one where he could do no wrong, yet that wasn't enough for him.

He hated being followed, never having any alone time, he hated how every girl he got was the same; there was no chase, he hated that no one saw him as who he really was; a person with different levels and emotions.

Yet if he changed all that he was scared that the one true thing he did have would go away. Basketball.

**Okay so this was the first chapter, as you can tell not much naley in this but trust me it will be here sooner than you think******** So please review and the next chapter shall be up soon******


	2. Beginning of a new day

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad some of you are enjoying my story, I promise in time it will get better and like I said before its rated K for now yet will be T or M soon. So if those stories aren't your thing read until it's changed lol.**

**Yet thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed, Lets me know how I'm doing whether you like it or not, your opinions do matter to me.**

It had been two days since Haley received the news of her promotion, which thrilled her and scared her completely. Being a full-time teacher had always been her dream. Now that it was happening and she was getting the chance to really make a difference there was no way she would turn it down; even if it meant leaving Tree Hill.

That was the part that scared her; leaving Tree Hill. Tree Hill was home to her, all her memories laid to rest here, and all she had ever known was going to stay here in Tree Hill as she would fly hundreds of miles away to LA.

From what Luke said LA was a place of sex, drugs, ad parties; not really Haley's thing. Yet, as long as she had Luke she knew she would be okay She smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend, it had been a little over four months since she last seen him or really talked to him with the occasional phone calls and letters.

Busy day dreaming about her new life she didn't hear the door open as both Brooke and Peyton walked in.

"You about done Haley bop?" Peyton asked as she flopped on the mattress. Haley jumped slightly at hearing Peyton's voice.

"Um, almost actually, just have to finish this bag and I'm off to the airport." Haley replied quietly as she placed a shirt in the suitcase. The three remained quiet for what seemed forever. Haley could feel herself start to tear up but blinked back the tears that started to form.

"Haley can you stop packing for a minute, me and Peyton would like to talk to you." Brooke asked as she took a seat next to Peyton on the sheet less mattress.

Haley nodded silently as she turned her body towards them. She nervously bit down on her lip, fighting back the tears that were forming already.

"Like we told you a million times before Haley we are so proud of you and we are here for you, no matter if it's ten or a hundred miles away. Nothing will ever change our love for you and we didn't want you to leave without you knowing that." Brooke poured out as she felt the tears begin to fall.

Without saying anything Haley brought the three into a group hug. "I love you guys." Haley choked out. Holding on for a few more minutes, Haley slowly let go of their grasp and walked to her purse.

Both Peyton and Brooke waited to see what she was doing; they both gave Haley a confused and anticipated look when she turned around with a big brown envelope.

Pulling the tab up slowly and removing the contents inside she took a deep breath before continuing. "I was going to wait until we got to the airport but since you guys cant take me I feel now is the appropriate time." She handed each of the girls a packet.

Both girls reached out and retrieved what Haley had handed them.

"I'll go first." Peyton said calmly as she quickly glanced at Brooke who was waiting impatiently.

Haley watched as Peyton read over what was on the piece of papers, seeing her face go from confused to shocked.

"H-Haley…I don't know what to say." Peyton stuttered out, trying to wrap her mind around the news. Haley smiled at her response.

"Let me see!" Brooke whined as she was being left out of the exciting news. Both girls watched as she quickly scanned the packet. Brooke quickly looked up at Haley, her eyes big and full of wonder.

"Haley if you did this for Peyton, what did you do for me?" She asked frantically, yet before Haley could answer Brooke was already jumping up and down from reading her packet.

"HALEY! Thank you so much! This is crazy! How…why…I…" Brooke screaming started to trail off as she sat down to take a breather.

Haley laughed. This is what she was hoping for. To have them head over heals happy for what she had done for them. She knew she would be leaving Tree Hill on a happy note; now there would be no tears of sadness only tears of joy.

"I did this for you guys not only because I want you guys to come with me." She started smiling at their tear stained faces. "I did this because I wanted you guys to have your dreams too. If this can happen to me, why not you guys? You both are so talented and have so much to offer the world, you know it as much as I do you," Haley bit down on her lip as she shrug her shoulders. "You just needed a little push."

Peyton smiled as she began to wipe her tears. "Why Haley James you are the first person to make me cry like a girl." The girls laughed. "But thank you, I promise you I wont only do great things because it's what I wanted but for you." She lifted the paper that was her key to her new life. "Getting me here. This internship is amazing, at Sire records? I can't tell you enough what this means to me…what you mean to me."

Walking over she gave Haley a hug. "Well, as you guys cry over how wonderful you guys are, I will be designing outfits for top models." Brooke smiled as she saw Haley roll her eyes. "But I know I wouldn't have got there without you, thanks."

Brooke squealed as she jumped on top of both of them. "Though I so will have to lock my sketches up now because some people don't know anything about privacy!"

All three girls laughed as Brooke snatched up her acceptance letter and ran out.

"Help me take my stuff down to the cab?" Haley asked Peyton after the laughter had died down.

Nodding her head, she grabbed a suitcase and helped Haley bring her things to the car.

Haley waited patiently for Lucas as she sat on one of her large suitcases on the edge of the curb. Her plane landed over a half hour ago in which she went immediately to the place Lucas and herself had both agreed to meet at.

Every few minutes she would check her cell phone for any calls she could've missed, yet each time she would sigh with no missed calls.

Haley yarned as another minute when by with no sign of Lucas, she slowly felt herself grow more impatient as he kept her waiting.

Suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrate; she quickly flipped it to her ear. "Luke where are you!" Haley demanded more than questioned. She began twirling her pinky ring out of frustration.

"Haley I ran late in the office but don't worry I'm almost there, so can you hang on for another ten minutes?" Luke asked frantically as he drive towards LAX.

Rubbing her forehead slightly she began nodding her head in response, yet more for herself than Lucas. "Yes, its fine. I just wished you called, you know? I was worried that something happened, then I was mad because I'm tired and-"

"Okay Haley, I'm sorry. I'll see you in a bit." Luke said before he hung up. Haley kept the phone to her ear as she stared off at the passing cars. "Welcome to LA Haley James." She whispered to herself. Haley took the phone away from her ear and closed it before putting it back in her purse.

Not long after getting off the phone with Lucas she saw him slowly pull up. Lucas got out of the car with a smile on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but-oof!" Lucas grunted as Haley leaped into his arms. "God I missed you Luke." She said as she clung to him, Lucas smiled as he placed his arms around her. "Not at much as I missed you buddy."

Lucas then helped Haley load up all her suitcases into the car. "Geez Haley, you sure didn't pack light." He said through his teeth placing a bag in the trunk with a thump.

"I wanted to bring as much as possible besides I had to bring all my stuff, I am living here now." She said with a smile as she opened the passenger door and hoped in.

Through out the whole ride Haley had her head out the window taking in all the sights as Lucas drove down places she had only seen in movies. Now she was here; this was home.

Home.

California was now her home; she leaned against the headrest as she felt a sudden sting of homesick take over her. God she missed Tree Hill and she found it was the tiniest things that craved for. But she had to learn to live past that, she had to make Los Angeles her home.

"What you thinking about?"

Haley turned head over to look at Lucas, she smiled slightly. "Nothing, just…" She closed her eyes for a moment gathering her thoughts together. "Just thinking of how different my life will be now. The people, the sights, and the ways of life…it's all different."

"Is that a bad different or good different?" Luke asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't know guess, I guess I'll have to see what happens in order to answer that."

The rest of the drive was quiet, as Lucas made his way to his loft with a fast asleep Haley in the passenger seat.

Pulling up in his drive way Lucas parked the car into the garage. Unbuckling his seatbelt he then reached and gently began to push Haley. "Hales wake up, where here."

"Mmm…what?" She groaned as she adjusted herself on the seat looking sleepily at her surroundings.

"We're home, come on I'll show you your room."

Still sleepy, Haley nodded as she got out of the car and helped Lucas unload her belongings. Grabbing the last bag Haley made her way inside the house, stepping in she gasped. She knew she looked like an idiot standing there with her mouth halfway to the floor and her eyes popping out of their sockets.

She walked deeper into the house that was now her home; Haley felt like she was in a mansion. She walked around aimlessly touching the artifacts that caught her attention scanning the paints that hung on the wall; she never expected Luke's place to be so big.

Luke came back from putting Haley's bags in her room and saw her staring in amazement at the house. "I know it's not very girly, but since it is your place now you change it if you want. Like-"

Haley shook her head at his words. "No! Luke I love it, never knew it was so big and…wow." She said laughing lightly. Luke smiled in response. "Well all homes in LA are big, that's what sucks especially when you're a loner like me."

Haley set down her purse as she walked over to her best friend swinging an arm around him. "Now aren't you glad you're stuck with me…again?" Luke bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You bet." Pulling back from her embrace Luke led them to the living room. Haley took a seat in the corner of the couch, pulling up her feet to her chest.

"This is going to awesome, kind of like old times except no curfew" She joked.

Before any response the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Lucas automatically got up but was beat by Haley. "No! I got this…think of it as my first door opening as a full time teacher in LA." She screamed back to him as she opened the door.

Standing in front of her was a guy her age, maybe a year older. Though Haley had never met the guy before she had a sense of familiarity; oddly she liked it. She couldn't help but stare at his features, they were no extraordinary yet them combined made him the most attractive guy she had ever seen. His raven black hair, those piercing blue eyes, even though he had just a shirt on she could tell that he was very well built.

"Haley who is it?" Lucas called from the other room breaking her thoughts.

She could see a smile creep upon his lips, almost as if he knew his looks were distracting her.

"Umm…I don't know." Haley whispered back "You here for Luke?" She asked the stranger in front of her.

Nathan laughed. "Well this is his house." Haley bit down her lip feeling slightly embarrassed. Nathan felt his eyes trail down to them; he couldn't help but watch her as she chewed on her bottom lip and leaned against the door.

He shook out of those thoughts, how could he even start to think of these things, he just met her and most likely this was Lucas date. "So who are you? Seeing Lucas?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh, she always seemed to do so when anyone thought her and Lucas were an item. "No, actually-"

"Hey Nate, come on in!" Luke interrupted as he suddenly appeared next to Haley. Haley stepped back as she opened the door wider for Nathan. He smiled at her as he walked past her and into the living room. Haley could feel a smile creep upon her lips but quickly erased it from her face. This wasn't like her. To start have feeling for some random guy, especially one she just met.

Haley walked into the living room sitting across from Nathan.

"Nate I didn't know you would be back, thought your plane came in Sunday?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to Haley. Nathan cursed look silently for sitting next to this girl he just met. He didn't even know her name but he was getting this weird feeling around her. And it wasn't helping that Lucas sat next to her, knowing himself, his eyes would be sneaking glances at her.

"Well change of plans, you know?"

Haley could sense awkwardness; she knew it was because of her so she quickly thought of something to do. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Yes." Both guys chimed in.

"Luke what would you like?" Haley asked as she felt Nathan's eyes on her. She wasn't bothered by it yet she squirmed fro the intensity of them. "Pepsi please." Haley nodded and turned to Nathan.

"And what would you like…um, I'm sorry we never introduced ourselves." Haley laughed as she reached out her hand. "I'm Haley, well Haley James if you really want to get personal." She laughed at her own joke as she shook his hand.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her quirkiness; she definitely was not like any of the LA girls he had met.

"Nathan Scott and Pepsi fine." When those words left his mouth he frowned when he saw Haley's upbeat smile slowly disappear and transform into confusion.

"Scott?"

Lucas cleared his throat and abruptly got up from the coach. "So Haley why don't I help you with those drinks." Luke said not giving Haley a chance to respond. He then quickly pulled Haley into the kitchen, leaving a confused Nathan to ponder on what just happened.

Finally in the kitchen Haley turned to look at Luke. "Scott? Tell me that's just coincidence?"

Luke let go of her arm as he sat on one of the island chairs. "Nathan…he's my brother."

**Short chapter I know, yet I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger though I already told you that Luke and Nathan are brothers and also it's only obvious. But a new chapter should be up tomorrow or soon. Review please!**


	3. Easier Said Than Done

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad so far I'm not disappointing anyone ha-ha.**

Haley opened her mouth in shock. She wasn't expecting that, maybe a 'Yes, just a coincidence' but brothers? Haley felt suddenly dizzy; she leaned against the counter for support.

Lucas has a brother, a brother she didn't even know existed, why did he keep this from her?

Luke couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Haley talk to me, wh-what are your thoug-"

"Why didn't you tell me Luke? We've never kept anything from each other, and the one thing you do it's because you have a brother! I…I can't believe this. Why didn't Karen tell me she had another-?"

"Nathan's not my moms." Luke interrupted as an even more confused and shocked Haley stared back at him.

"Then…" She trailed off in thought.

Dan.

Haley closed her eyes, of course Dan. Luke's so called father, the one that abandoned Karen and him. She never met the man yet from all the things she heard from Karen, Lucas, and the whole town of tree hill, she hated him.

"So was this before or after your mom?" Haley asked calmly, not sure whether this was a touchy subject or not.

"After, he met my mom on this senior class trip thing, and when he found out my mom was pregnant...he left." Haley reached out grabbing his arm as he clenched his jaw. "He moved on to Nathan's mom, Deb, soon after. I didn't even know, but when I was seventeen I heard my mom talking to Andy about it and she told me all of it. How they lived in LA, Dan owing his own dealership here, so one day I called. Nathan picked up and I guess he knew about me, so when I moved down here we just…"

"Found it natural to be brothers." Haley finished, Luke looked up and nodded. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to deal with it myself first before I told you. It's still weird at times having a brother, especially since I've only known him for five years." Luke let out a chuckle. "But I'm sorry. For keeping it from you and-"

"No." She waved her hand in the air. "I understand it just…took me by surprised."

Luke smiled grabbing Haley's hand to bring her to him. He hugged her, he was just glad to have his best friend back.

"So we should be getting those drinks before Nathan thinks we gone off." Haley joked as she opened the fridge grabbing three cokes.

Lucas and Haley made their way back to the living room where Nathan had been waiting.

"Sorry for the wait, here." She apologized as she handed Nathan his coke. "Thanks."

Haley sat where she was previously seated flipping the can tab until the familiar swish of the release of the carbon dioxide escaped her can.

"So Haley, how come I've never seen you around?" Nathan asked before he took a drink of his coke.

"I just moved here, Luke and I grew up in Tree Hill together." Haley responded calmly as she set down her coke on the coffee table. Yet that was far from what she was; for some reason Haley couldn't help but feel nervous around Nathan.

"Oh you're from Tree Hill…nice."

"Um…me and Haley-" Lucas began.

"Haley and I." Haley interrupted smoothly. Luke glared at Haley; ever since they were kids whenever Luke said or did something incorrect Haley was the first to tell him. Nathan noticed the child ness between them and couldn't help but laugh.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Luke teased as he gently punched Haley who gave a little giggle. "I've known Haley since we were two or so, so were pretty much like siblings then friends."

Haley shrugged. "Sure bro."

Nathan grinned at their sibling behavior, Luke and him weren't quite at that stage but they had come a long way in a period of five years. He watched as Haley and Luke goofed off yet their playing around was interrupted with Luke's cell ringing.

"Be right back." Luke excused himself as he went to the other room, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

Haley looked across at Nathan who looked just as nervous and awkward about their situation. She gave a small smile, as she frantically tried to think of something to say.

"So I guess since Luke and I are 'siblings' then you're my 'brother' too." Haley joked, trying to bring some laughter in the air.

Nathan looked up and met eye contact with Haley. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed her fidgeting with her pinky ring. He was afraid to look into her eyes; somehow they were just so powerful that he felt if he stared long enough he would say something he would regret.

But unfortunately he couldn't help himself as temptation took over. "I wouldn't say that, I mean it would be really wrong of me to have a crush on my sister."

As soon as he said it he saw a blush creep upon her cheeks, she gave Nathan a small smile. He returned it but was mentally kicking himself in the head for that comment; he didn't know why he just bluntly said it and so forward.

After neither one spoke until Luke returned.

"So what did I miss?"


	4. The Hidden Truth

**So far I like how this story is going, at first I felt cursed due to all the bad things that kept happening with getting this story up and running. Yet, its all about faith and determination, which I made sure I never lost and now I am thrilled to be updating every chapter. So thank you guys, thank you! I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

Haley stood in the kitchen the next day angrily cutting up lettuce for her and Luke's sandwiches. She had only been in LA for less than a day and she already had a prime enemy; Nathan Scott.

Just thinking of his name made her grip the knife tighter; she looked down and saw her knuckles taking the shade of white. She kept kicking herself mentally for even thinking that that this guy was different then the rest, but no he proved her wrong without a minute's hesitation.

Luke walked in the kitchen and found Haley cutting the life out of a piece of lettuce. He debated whether or not to approach her with a knife in her possession.

Keeping his distance he called out for Haley. "I thought you were making us sandwiches not soup." Luke asked as he pointed to the now shredded lettuce. Haley looked down unaware of what he was talking about, she then saw the shredded and uneatable lettuce laying in front of her.

"Oh…sorry." Haley mumbled as she began to pick up the pieces of lettuce and throw it into the garbage.

"You okay?" Luke asked as he set down his water bottle.

"I'm fine!" Haley said in her fake cheery voice, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, okay then." Luke replied walking away. He could tell Haley was aggravated about something, and usually if she had enough it would be exploding out any time now.

Haley dropped the knife as she yelled in frustration. "I hate your brother!" She looked up at Luke who had a confused look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Luke, I know I just met the guy but after what I heard him say to you this morning…how can I not hate the guy?" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"You heard that? Haley I'm sorry, usually Nate-" Luke began to make up an excuse but was cut off by Haley.

"Don't. Don't make excuses for him, he's a big boy he knows what he wants and likes so he made it very clear that I don't fall in either of those categories." Luke fell silent; he didn't know what else to say.

"What was I thinking anyways? I just moved here and I fall for the first guy that walked through the door. Stupid that's what it is. But you know what, no more. It was a silly crush and I'm already over it." Haley said doing her best to convince Lucas , however she knew it was more for her then Luke.

"You sure?"

Haley walked over to the fridge. "Yes, besides I shouldn't be thinking of any relationships or friendships right now. I came here for my job and to be with my buddy, I don't need anything else."

Luke walked over and kissed her head. "Okay, but Haley just give him a chance, trust me he's not so bad."

Haley nodded and returned her attention to the fridge. She grabbed the tomatoes as she looked for more lettuce, yet the thing she feared the most was true. Her rage of angry chopping went too far as she had seem to cut all of the lettuce.

"Hey Luke, do you think you can run off to the store for more lettuce, I think I went to far with my chopping." Haley asked as she closed the fridge door and placed the tomatoes on the counter.

"Sure, anything else you need?" Luke asked as he brushed off the Oreo crumbs off his lips. Haley shook her head. "No, but if you think of anything else just get it."

Luke grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Okay, be back in a few."

The front door shut bringing silence throughout the house. Haley set down what she was working on and brought her head down. She didn't want Luke to see her like this, or anyone for that matter. She wasn't good with letting people in or showing them how she felt, and with what happened with Nathan she was reminded why she didn't do it in the first place.

Rejection; harsh rejection.

She couldn't help but reply the recent 24hours over and over in her head.

_Haley laid in her new bed, in her new room, in her new house. She didn't know whether it was the overwhelming feeling of being some place new or the unfamiliarity of it all that had her still awake at 2am. _

_She rolled over her bed and opened her door quietly; she then walked over to Luke's room. She stood there for a minute or two deciding whether to knock or to just enter, and then going to her natural reaction she just entered. _

_Haley quietly settled her body next to Luke's sleeping form, for some reason Haley didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight._

_Staring at the ceiling above she felt Luke move, ignoring it she didn't think much of it._

"_What's wrong?" A groggily Luke asked as he sat himself up._

_Haley turned her head and smiled. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep alone…not tonight at least."_

"_Why not tonight?"_

_Sighing, Haley sat herself up too. "I have a lot on my mind." Luke raised his eyebrow to hence to go on. Haley laughed. "I wasn't going to say anything, especially to you, but…I know I just met him and all but, I think…well maybe not-"_

"_You like Nathan yet you don't want to jump into anything since you just met the guy in addition to him being my long lost brother." Luke added without missing a beat. Haley blankly nodded. "Do you think that's silly of me?"_

"_No, I know what its like to like someone and be afraid to tell them how you feel due to some past history."_

_Haley smiled as she looked down. "You wouldn't be talking about a certain girl named Brooke Davis?" Luke looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Why, has Brooke said something?"_

_Haley laughed she pulled the covers above her head. "Oh, Luke, you two act like five year olds!" She giggled through the covers._

"_Wait, has she said anything about me?" Luke asked as he pulled the covers off of Haley's head. "So?"_

"_Maybe." Haley slyly shrugged. "You can ask her when Peyton and she move down her in a month."_

"_Whoa, you did not tell me that!"_

_Haley told the very eagerly- to- know -everything Luke about her plan to bring Brooke and Peyton with her._

"_Do you think she still has feelings for me?" Luke asked breaking the silence. _

"_Ya, I really do. Luke it was unfortunate what happened between you two in the past and I'm sure if you both sat down and really resolved it then I can definitely see you guys having another go at this."_

_Haley sat up and faced Luke. "When Brooke comes to LA I will do my best to have her stubborn ass sit and listen to everything you have to say, and I will stop at nothing. Okay?"_

_Lucas laughed at Haley's determination. "Seriously?"_

_Haley held up her three fingers. "Scouts honor."_

_Haley fell back on the bed and pulled the covers up, closing her eyes. Luke looked down at her and thought of something. "Haley listen," she opened her eyes as Luke began. _

"_I'm going to return the favor; I'm going to help you and Nathan."_

_Haley shot up. "Lucas don't! I don't even think I like him that much, I don't even think I'm his type I…how?"_

"_I don't know," Luke shrugged. "But I'll think of something."_

_Haley rested her head on the pillow. "I don't know. I mean you and Brooke had a history, while Nathan and I just met." She turned to look at Luke who was now lying down too. "Just ask once, then after that no more okay?"_

Haley knew Luke asking once was a big mistake.

………………………………………………………………….

Nathan sat in his car as he waited for the light to change. He couldn't help but replay the last couple of hours over and over in his head. He had met Haley, who was so different from every girl in LA, and overall, any girl he met before. He connected with her in minutes when it came to others it was hours or never. Yet, though he felt all that and wanted so much more; it scared him.

The car behind Nathan honked with frustration as the light had been green for a few seconds now. Stepping on the gas, Nathan brought his car into movement heading towards his destination.

How could he be so stupid? When he called Luke this morning the last thing on his mind was to rant negatively about Haley, yet somehow when Luke asked Nathan what he thought of her he couldn't but help but do so.

He wasn't good with being honest or being the nice guy. Having a father like Dan Scott definitely didn't help Nathan grow and become that man. Dan made Nathan afraid to speak his mind, which later made Nathan disguise his true feelings with lies. Letting people in was something he couldn't do, something he was scared to do, yet something he wanted to do.

He let a deep sigh out as this morning's previous conversation with Lucas kept replaying in his head.

………………………………………………………………..

_Nathan pulled the towel that was wrapped around his lower half tighter as he grabbed his cell phone from his pants on his bedroom floor. He Skimmed through his contacts and he reached Luke's; pressing the call button._

"_What's up?" Luke greeted from the other end of the receiver._

_Sitting on his bed Nathan moved the phone to his other ear. "Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm going to stop by later on today, that cool?"_

_Luke laughed. "Nate when have you ever asked if it was okay to come over, even when I had business over you still managed to barge in when I said no."_

_Nathan scratched his head. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up, that's all."_

"_This wouldn't have to do with Haley would it?" Lucas asked._

"_No…why do you ask?" Nathan asked curiously as he began to iron his clothes. He could hear Luke let out a sigh on the other end. "Nothing, just asking that's all. But while were on the subject of Haley, what do you think of her?"_

_Nathan stopped ironing as her name was brought up. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_Well…what do you think of her?"_

_Nathan walked away from the ironing board as Luke's question had him thinking. "Well,"_

_And that's when it hit him. Telling Lucas about feelings he had never felt before or even knew existed scared him. Whether Luke was asking for his own benefit or reporting to Haley, he didn't know if he wanted the world, or Lucas to know. Especially if Haley was going to find out and then Nathan felt is inner demons take over._

"_What's there to say man, she's just a girl. I didn't find anything special about her, ya not bad to look at but I've definitely seen better. If you really want to know what I think she's actually a little on the bore side, a little up tight. Which only means one thing, she's never been laid." Nathan shut his eyes as the words just seemed to slip out._

_Lucas was silent for a minute. "No offense Luke, I know she's your friend so let's just keep this between us?" Nathan added trying to redeem himself, if that was possible. _

"_Whatever man can't tell you who to like, just do me a favor don't say anything of that around Haley, okay?" Luke replied coldly. _

"_Sure, see you later." Nathan whispered as he hung the phone up. _

_He sat there staring off. He felt like such an ass, he couldn't believe he just did that. Suddenly Nathan started to smell something burning, turning to the ironing board he jumped up to what he saw. He set up the iron as he examined his shirt._

"_Well, it's not like I didn't deserve it." Nathan said to himself as he looked through the whole that the iron burned on his short._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan knocked casually on the front door, waiting to be let in. He usually had a key but thought it was best to start knocking now that Haley was living with Luke.

Haley walked to the front door opening it with a smile. "About time Luke I-"

Haley stopped mid sentence when she saw a grinning Nathan in front of her. "Hey." Not saying a word she calmly shut the front door as she started walking back to the kitchen. Not taking more than two steps she groaned when the echo of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"What!?" Haley yelled as she threw the door open to find a confused Nathan looking at her.

"Are you always this cranky in the afternoon?" Nathan asked as he entered the house gently pushing Haley aside.

Nathan walked in to the kitchen seeing the mess that Haley was making. "So did a tornado blow through here or this just the aftermath of your cooking?" Nathan joked as he picked up a tomato slice and took a bite of it.

Haley came walking back in not showing any response to his joke. Nathan looked up at her, and slowly his smile faded. "What?"

Haley squinted her eyes in disbelief. "What? Is that all you can say is what?" She said as she snatched the tomato slice from his hand. "I mean this morning you said a lot more to me then what or wait, a lot ABOUT me then just a simple word."

Haley watched as Nathan's face fell. He couldn't look at her; it was one thing to have known he said those things and buried it but to have Haley know it was more than he could stand.

He nervously cleared his throat. "Did Luke tell you?"

Haley threw the tomato slice she held aside not taking her eyes off of him. "No, see Luke actually has a heart. Unlike you, you have no problem with stopping on peoples feelings." Haley suddenly felt the urge to chop, picking up the knife she began cutting slices of tomatoes. "But hell, I could just be overreacting due to not getting laid!" She said as she slammed the knife into the cutting board.

Nathan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; he began glancing back and forth between the knife and Haley's eyes. But they soon rested on her eyes; he felt his stomach drop as he saw the pain and anger take over her brown doe eyes.

"Haley, I'm sorry but let me explain I-" He began to apologize taking a step forward but he couldn't form the words. "How did you found out then?"

Haley shook her head as she let out a sad chuckle. "I overheard you on the phone; I was going to call you and invite you to have lunch with Luke and me. But lucky me, I got more than I bargained for."

Nathan didn't respond, he couldn't respond. For the first time, Nathan Scott the Lakers All Star, LA's ladies man, couldn't find the words to say to the opposite sex. He hurt her and he knew it.

Luke walked through the kitchen door carrying a bag of groceries. "So I got dessert too…" Luke stopped noticing the tension in the room as he saw both Haley and Nathan standing face to face yet nothing being said. "Hey Nate, you joining us?"

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley as he opened his mouth but Haley beat him. "No, Nathan was actually on his way out."

Nathan nodded, clearly his throat as he looked at Luke. "Ya, so…I'll see you two later."

Luke stepped aside as Nathan walked out.

Hearing the door closed, Luke set the groceries down as he watched Haley continuing to cut the tomatoes. "You okay?"

Haley lifted her head up and smiled at Luke. "Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry, Nathan and I won't get into any kind of fights, its cool between us."

Luke nodded as he went to his room, as she was fighting the urge she couldn't help but look out the window.

Nathan sat in his car staring at his steering wheel, he screwed up. Frankly if this was any other girl he would careless, if this was any other person or situation he wouldn't feel this guilt, but this wasn't.

As his mind told him to forget it, his heart was telling him to keep holding on. Feeling a gaze on him he looked up and saw Haley looking out the window, she held his gaze for awhile and quickly shut the blinds.

Nathan Scott has only known Haley James for no more than a day and somehow she was all he could think about

**Please review guys, I love reading what you think. Your reviews mean a lot and they also help me know where I should take the story. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Truce and Truth

**Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this story. I know that it was harsh for Nathan to say such things about Haley, but of course it's all a part of the story:) And of course we will find out what will happen to Brooke and Luke and why their relationship is so bumpy. **

**Also im guessing everyone watched Tuesday's episode of One Tree Hill. I read spoilers so I knew Tim was coming back, but like THAT!? It was a good episode especially what Tim said, "No one keeps in touch anymore." So sad, I miss Tim. On a lighter note Im so glad that Nathan finally told SOMEONE what Carries been up to, maybe not in full intent but he told Lucas the big one. About time. Like I said since I read the spoilers, I know what's next and…it scares me:/**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He watched with no real interest at all as two girls on the Real World started to make out in the hot tub. Usually that kind of behavior under those circumstances would've had Nathan glued to the screen, yet his mind wasn't there at all. He kept thinking of Haley angry at him, yelling and questioning, but most of all the hurt in her eyes as she was silently begging him to tell her why he thought this. He kept seeing her standing at the window watching him in his car as she gave him a stare full of hurt and disappointment. Why did he have to screw everything up, especially when it was something that never got the chance to start?

Nathan turned off the TV as he got up and headed down the hall to his room. His house was a lot more than he needed. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, and a backyard that was as big as a football field. And all that occupied it was him, no one else. Nathan pulled of his shirt as he entered his bedroom, throwing it on the floor; he began to take off his clothes shedding it all until he was in his boxers.

Yawning he pulled the covers back, but before he could hit the mattress the doorbell rang.

Making his way to the door he slammed his foot on the edge of the hallway table. "Shit!" Nathan said through his gritted teeth. He limped the rest of his way to the door, as the person on the other side rang the bell again. "I heard you the first time!" Nathan yelled as he opened the door.

Haley looked up at him her eyes darting back and forth between his. Nathan was sure he looked like an idiot; he was shocked to see her after all that happened today and most of all at his house.

"Uh, hey...what you doing here?" Nathan asked feeling a fight about to begin. Haley crossed her arms over her chest as she took a deep breath. "I was hoping I could talk to you." Nathan stood there staring at her in astonishment. She wanted to talk, not yell or scream, talk. That was the last thing he thought she would show up at the doorsteps of his house in the late hours of the night.

"So you going to have me stand out here all night or what?" She said with a giggle. Nathan snapped out of it and rolled his eyes at her joke as he pulled the door open for her. "Sorry, come on in."

Haley stepped inside and followed Nathan to the living room; she sat as far as she could from him. Out of anger, yet mostly because he was in nothing but his bowers and her mind was definitely trailing from the site of it alone. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Haley looked up at him, hoping to god that her eyes wouldn't start to trail down at his practically naked body. She let out a shaky breath as she began. "Well, after you left I started to do some thinking. Instead of yelling and just being psycho on you about the whole situation I should've just asked you why you said it."

Nathan's heart began to race; he as sure as hell didn't want Haley to ask him why. He didn't want to restart what happened earlier and he wasn't sure himself why he said it.

"But I won't ask," she said quietly as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Its done but, I feel you're wrong…about me, that is. You don't know me and I sure don't know you so it's unfair for either of us to make false assumptions about each other. What I was thinking was maybe we should give each other a chance. Whether we find each other impulsively horrific," she said adding a little light humor into the conversation and smiled when it worked as seeing Nathan laugh. "We should do it for Luke, that's going to be something we will always have in common, Lucas. As long as you're in his life I am too, and vice versa. I don't care if this whole 'friends' thing," She said putting air quotations as she said it. "Looks forceful and whether you still end up hating me, it's worth a try. Overall, call it truce?" Haley extended her hand out to Nathan, who just looked at it.

Nathan nodded as he reached for her hand. "Okay, truce." He let their handshake linger for a while, he didn't know what it was but he couldn't get himself to let go. But before it could go on any longer he let go, and he swore he saw the same disappoint he felt spread across Haley's face.

"I guess I should get going." Haley got up from where she was sitting, soon followed by Nathan, in which she couldn't help but give him the scan up and down. Nathan followed her eyes and tried to keep the smile he felt forming off his face.

Haley turned to the door and mentally kicked herself. As she reached for the door Nathan beat her to it. "Got it." He said as he practically pounced to the door, opening it wide enough for her body to fit through.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Haley walked off to the car but stopped when she heard Nathan call her name. "You really believe in us being just friends?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see Scott." She grinned as she entered the car.

Nathan watched as she drove off, he couldn't help but redisplay the same grin Haley just gave off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luke walked into the Haley's room, holding her phone in his hand. "Hales, wake up." He shook her slightly. "It's your phone." Haley groaned as she forced her eyes open slightly and grabbed her clock. "Luke its four…am!" She groaned louder pulling the covers over her head.

"Haley take it please."

"Why?" Her muffled voice asked. Luke made sure the phone was still on mute. "Because you just have to and also it's Brooke."

Haley slowly inched the covers down and looked at Luke. "And you answered it?"

"I didn't know it was here, you left your phone in the living room and I was too sleepy to notice it was Brooke and…just take it." Luke said in frustration as he handed the phone to Haley.

Haley sat up and took the phone as Luke left. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Haley! Oh I miss you, so what you doing?" Haley shook her head at Brooke's cheeriness.

"Oh Brooke…it's four in the morning here and if I am correct, and usually am, that makes it six in the morning in Tree Hill, now why are you calling this early?"

"Its called work, my last day actually, no more working at the icky suburban filth store. I'm so excited to be moving to LA and being with you, Peyton-"

"Don't forget Luke." Haley interrupted. Being great friends with both of them she tried not to pick sides, yet Luke was her best friend and she knew he had a story behind what Brooke saw. Frankly, she believed him.

"I guess…was that him who answered the phone?"

Haley looked at the door expecting Luke to come running through it begging her to tell him what Brooke said. "Ya it was, do you think when you get here you two will actually talk about what happened?"

Haley could hear Brooke fiddle with the phone. "I don't know, actions speak louder than words Haley. I know what I saw." Haley nodded; this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "Hales can we not talk about it anymore."

"Okay, what's on your mind then?" She asked she snuggled back into the covers.

"I don't know, tell me about the guys there, meet anyone yet?" Haley's eyes shot open as she bit down on her lower lip, a habit she had never gotten rid of. "Uh-no. I haven't been out much, just staying home packing and talking to Luke and his bro-dog."

Brooke laughed on the other end. "Luke has a bro-dog? Is that some kind of LA thing?"

Haley sighed, turning around to face the door keeping watch for Lucas. "What I meant was…Luke has a brother. Their the same age, yet I think Luke's a couple months older and Luke found out about him a little over five years ago. So that's all I've been dealing with."

"Wh-hat? No way! Wow…so is this other brother any cute?" Brooke asked playfully. Haley felt her stomach fall over the question; it was a mixture of jealousy and anger. "Brooke trust me he's not your type-"

"Hold up Hales, I wasn't asking for me." Brooke stated as her laughter rose. Haley immediately thought of Peyton. "Well he's not Peyton's type either." Haley slapped her hand on her forehead, why was she getting so jealous over Nathan who practically said he hated her. Yet she couldn't help but forgive him, or at least convince herself that she did. She never reacted this way when it came to a guy, she was shy, innocent, and timid around guys and those qualities do not attract men, especially ones like Nathan.

"I wasn't talking about her either."

"Oh, then why do you ask?" Haley asked she settled her body back into the mattress.

"I was asking for you."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Brooke, no…Nate and I don't fit-"

"Awe, see you already have a nickname for him!" Brooke cooed over the phone. Haley rolled her eyes, ignoring her comment and continuing. "Besides, I have other things to worry about, like my job!"

The other line was silent making Haley feel a little awkward. Before she could say Brookes name and make sure she was still on the line, Haley heard Brookes usually high and upbeat voice become quite and calm; overall serious.

"Hales, love doesn't wait until you're ready. It comes when you least expect it and somehow you know its love. You can't breathe, knees go weak, heart beats faster, and no matter what you do that person is all you can think about." Haley smiled at Brooke's heartfelt speech. She knew that's what love was really like, however Haley James had never experienced love or anything close to it.

"Brooke, if you think Nathan and I are something or will ever be… you're wrong."

"James you just arrived in LA, that city has a lot more in store for you than you know. Besides, though I wanted you to really listen to my whole spill of love, I wasn't talking about you two."

Haley furrowed her eyebrows, confused at this whole conversation. "If not Nathan and I, who?"

"Me and Luke." Brooke stated and hung up. Haley pulled the phone away and stared at it in disbelief. Though her and Nathan's very short and pointless match making mission by Luke ended sooner then it began, she smiled in knowing that her promise to Lucas wouldn't be so hard to accomplish.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, however I can surely say that next chapter will be longer and A LOT of Naley, if not A LOT then ALL Naley:)**


	6. Close Enough To Collide

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, been so crazy! Thanks for the great reviews, love reading them. Your input is what keeps me motivated. **

**Story news, I pretty much know exactly how I want things to go. Mostly with major situations and I know how I want it to end. I don't know exactly how many chapters, yet I want to take this for as long as I can. **

**Also I will be posting my new story very soon!**

**Anyways this will be a two part thing; I didn't want a really long chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley sat on her bed playing a game of cards, which she didn't find the least bit entertaining since she was playing against herself. In frustration she threw the deck of cards off the bed and watched as they scattered among the carpet floor. Luke was gone for the day; there was a big event in Pomona that he had to cover.

Haley sat there looking around at her semi clean room. She had a few suitcases here and there along with clothes that she hadn't found a spot for.

Getting up from the bed she walked into the hallway, no place in mind. She curiously looked at Luke's pictures; photos of him with friends from work, celebrities she assumed he had interviewed, and old photos from high school and tree hill. She smiled at a particular picture that Karen had taken of Luke and herself at graduation. She was on Luke's back; she remembered jumping from behind him as they had thrown their caps in the air smiles on their faces .She looked away as the memories, good and bad, floated back.

She moved her attention to the last picture on the wall, it was Luke holding up a beer and smiling to the camera as the guy next to him smiled too yet was holding up a plaque. Haley looked closer. "Official Draft Certificate for Nathan Scott to the Los Angeles Lakers."

Taking a second look at the guy she recognized Nathan's features. Haley stared at the picture for a little bit longer as a thought occurred to her. Making a final decision she ran back into her room, shutting the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tim I never said I didn't want to…yes I know I promised but that was a while back-okay your right." Nathan sighed as he put a clean shirt into his gym bag. Tim had been his best friend since the fifth grade, and frankly at times Nathan wasn't sure what attracted him to Tim in the first place. They both had a lot in common; parties, girls, fame, but Nathan, along with the world, could easily find Nathan the better half of the duo.

"Look Tim, I'll do it. I mean I did promise so don't worry I wont back down…okay, bye." Nathan laid his cell phone on his dresser as he ran his hands through his hair; after he was satisfied he gave wink at his reflection and turned back to his bed grabbing his gym back and heading down the hallway. Grabbing his car keys, Nathan swung the front door open.

He nearly dropped his keys as he saw Haley standing in front of him; she had her left hand frozen up as she was about to knock upon the wooden door.

"Hi." Haley said as she gave a little wave.

Nathan gave a little laugh as he poked his head outside towards the driveway and looked back and forth. Haley noticed his action and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"I was looking for a car, how did you get here?" Nathan asked in curiosity. Haley pulled her jacket tighter as the wind picked up. "I walked; Luke's only three blocks." She said pointing in the direction of Luke's place. Though it would be her permanent place until she somehow found one of her own she didn't think she could get use to saying "her" place.

"Anyways, Lucas isn't home and I'm bored as hell so I came by to see if you wanted to do something." She said giving a nervous smile hoping he would be willing to put their differences aside and hang out with her. Haley looked down and noticed Nathan clutching a gym bag in one hand and his keys in the other.

"But you're already busy, of course. Sorry." Haley turned around as she headed back for the gate. Nathan dropped his bag and jogged to Haley, he reached for her hand. "Haley." She turned as she stared at their hands and looked up at him.

"First, you jump to conclusions way to fast." He joked as Haley playfully swatted his arm. "But, I'm not busy today. Though I do have to run to the gym really quick so if you don't mind..." Nathan trailed off waiting for Haley to stop him, but was surprised to find her completely calm and listening inventively.

"Uh-sure!" Haley said shrugging her shoulders as she crossed her arms. A part of her wanted Nathan and herself to hang out, yet the other half was nervous, scared, and still hurting from what she heard. Honestly, she didn't expect Nathan to agree to her last minute idea.

Nathan smiled. "Okay, well I'm not exactly ready," he said as he pointed to his sweat pants and socks. Haley noticed his ninja turtle socks and let out a laugh. Nathan's head shot up and he gave her a playful glare, which Haley pretended to take seriously and silence her giggles. "So you can just wait inside, I'll be there in a second."

Haley nodded. "Okay, you don't mind if I grab something to drink really quick?" Nathan shook his head no. "No, kitchens the first entry on the left."

Grabbing his gym bag, Nathan opened the backseat door and threw in the bag trying his best not to watch Haley walk in his house. He still couldn't believe she was here; the first time Haley was here she called it truce for Luke's sake. Now she was here out of her own will.

He shut the door and walked back into the house making his way into the kitchen. He turned the rounded corner and stopped in his tracks. Haley was sipping on a Caprisun, as she was digging in Nathan's cookie jar. He stood to the side of the fridge as he watched Haley dig into the cookie jar, with a serious face as if she was on a mission.

Suddenly Nathan couldn't hold his laughter in and Haley slowly looked up, slightly embarrassed.

"I was just, well; I didn't eat anything all day so…you don't mind?" She asked quietly as she held up a chocolate chip cookie in her hand. Nathan walked closer, as he took the cookie jar away from Haley. "Just one."

Haley let out a grunt. "Aren't you cheap?" Nathan sat on the counter next to her accidentally brushing his arm against hers. Haley felt a shiver shoot down her spine as Nathan's muscular arms brushed against hers. She did her best not to let it show bringing the juice pouch quickly to her mouth and setting her glance else where.

"Not like that. If you're hungry we can just go out." He asked as he picked a random piece of lint off of his sweat pants.

Haley looked up at Nathan and couldn't help but smile. "Really?" She knew she sounded like a five year old, probably looked like one with her caprisun.

"Ya, I know a place." He jumped off the counter, turning around and holding out his hand for Haley. "Come on, let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan sat across from Haley as they waited for their waiter to come with their orders. Nathan knew the perfect place that any girl would love to go to.

It was a fancy, five star restaurant on the outskirts of Hollywood. He brought countless dates here which would always end up on the cover of some magazine. Though it was paparazzi magnet, he still continued to bring dates here knowing they would end up all over the web and magazines.

He watched as Haley played with her straw. The whole car ride there she had been silent, mostly because this whole "friends" thing was new to them. Every now and then as he stopped at a red light he would steal glances at her, Haley was always doing various things. Biting down on her lip in deep thought, smiling at the passing children, and humming along to songs he never knew existed

Nathan's knee began bouncing up and down under the table; the silence between the two of them was enough to drive him insane.

"So how do you like LA so far?"

Haley set down the fork she had been playing with and looked up at Nathan, the first time since they left the house. She has been taken back by Nathan's eagerness and sudden statement of going out to eat. Though she mentally told herself not to show any sign of nervousness or discomfort, she knew she had been ignoring Nathan's presence throughout the car ride here.

"It's great; you know its basically party city here. Though I wouldn't really know since I haven't been out…at all." She looked up at him; she almost stopped talking as Nathan's stare was burning a hole straight through her. Letting out a shaky breath, she continued. "Luke's always working and when he's not he's either tired or not in the mood to show a small town girl around. I don't mind it's not like LA won't be here in the morning."

Nathan watched as she took a sip of her glass of water. When they arrived Nathan had told Haley that she could get whatever she wanted. Not because he was the one who offered to take her out but because he wanted Haley to like being with him and the only way he knew how to win someone over was to lavish them with gifts. That or sex, and from their start he knew sex was out of the question.

The waiter finally arrived with their food; quietly he placed their meals in front of them and excused himself. Nathan grabbed his knife and fork as he placed it on his steak; he nonchalantly looked up at Haley and let out a laugh.

From hearing the laugh, Haley met Nathan's eyes. "What?" She asked confusingly placing her fork down.

Nathan watched as Haley sat across from him, confusion taken over her. He couldn't help but smile as he motioned his head to her plate. Haley looked down at it and realized what he was stating. "Oh, okay. You find my choice of food funny?"

"A little, who orders macaroni and cheese at a five star restaurant?"

"Well who said I wanted to come here?" She joked.

When she saw Nathan's face drop in disappointment, she frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant," she sighed trying to calm her nerves. She felt stupid and embarrassed of the comment she made. "Nathan I would've been happy with a slice of pizza or a burger, I don't need all this."

She placed her hand upon his. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat from the sudden jolt of electricity he felt shoot through his body as her hand laid on his.

"I know you were just being nice, and I appreciate it." Haley slowly retrieved her hand as she suddenly realized what she had done. She looked up at Nathan waiting for any sign of acknowledgement from her apology.

After a pause of silence she furrowed her eyebrows when Nathan lifted his hand to summon a waiter.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

His hand in the air, he looked towards Haley with no emotion shown upon it. "I'm getting the check." He knew he should've asked her where she wanted to go instead of thinking of taking her to a place he took all his dates. This wasn't a date. And for sure, Haley wasn't like any of the girls he had ever been with.

Shifting nervously in her seat, she watched as Nathan asked for the check and mumbled something to the waiter, who gave her a quick look and hurried off. Clearing her throat she leaned closer to Nathan, not wanting to cause a scene. "I apologized shouldn't that be enough?"

"Haley you-"

"I mean yes it was rude of me to say that in that sort of manner but I told you what I meant by it. Then you sit there making me feel even more horrible then I already do which doesn't make sense since you were the one who practically said you hated me, which I still haven't really forgiven you for! And you freak out when I say one misunderstanding comment!" Nathan watched as Haley stood up from her chair, putting on her jacket, he knew he looked like an idiot sitting there taking but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. He found furious Haley kind of sexy.

"So Mr. Scott I should've guessed this whole truce arrangement was just a lie." She pushed her chair in with force, causing the glasses on the table to rattle. Just walking a few feet away Haley quickly turned around to a grinning Nathan. "Grin all you want but just remember this…macaroni and cheese is food of the gods while your steak is…boring!"

Nathan sat there in disbelief, before he could think about what to do next the waiter came to his side.

"Mr. Scott here are the two to go boxes you asked for along with a bottle of our finest wine."

Nathan kept his eyes glued to the door as he grabbed the bag he had requested for.

"Thanks, and just put this meal on my tab."

He said as he jogged to the door, hoping to catch Haley.

Nathan found Haley to be entertaining, she was unpredictable and funny. He found her to be very calm about the whole situation, even though she was the one misunderstanding it all. Usually girls would've made a scene and thrown food or their drinks at Nathan, yet all Haley did was call his choice in food boring.

He didn't care because knew that his choice of food, boring or not, had no effect on his choice of women, and at this moment he didn't find anything boring about Haley James.


	7. All It Takes Is One

Nathan walked out of the restaurants swinging double doors and into the breezy, cold air. He clutched the bag in one hand as he walked back to the car, his eyes darting in every direction looking for Haley. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of today's events and how he never would've guessed Haley and him being in this compromising situation. He had been a jerk, yet she had forgiven; oh so he thought. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he met Haley's eyes. She was leaning against the passenger door, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes more disappointed then mad.

"I just need a ride home." She said coldly not bothering to ask.

Nathan sighed as he walked closer to her, in which Haley took a step back. "Look Nathan, I just need a ride home and then you can go to some club and hook up with a wannabe playboy bunny."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He asked curiously, willing to play her game.

Haley sensed his cockiness and playfulness, which at the moment she was not in the mood to deal with. She uncrossed her arms as she ran her hands through her hair, from frustration but because she was doing exactly what she said he was doing. Making false assumptions; she was becoming her worst enemy.

"I don't know that because I don't know you, sorry. But Nathan lets just call it a day and take me home, please?" Nathan watched as her face changed from angry to fear to giving up. She was already giving up on him, and Nathan couldn't have that.

"No."

"What? Why?"

Nathan set the bag on the hood of the car, taking his time with untying it. He smiled when he felt Haley move closer in curiosity. Nathan removed one of the to-go boxes and opened it, turning it around so Haley could see.

Haley glanced up at Nathan for a second before taking a look at what he was showing her, she immediately looked away as she saw what was inside the box; her macaroni and cheese. Haley slowly let out a small laugh as she looked up at Nathan. To her surprise he wasn't smiling or giving her any sign of a 'in your face.' Instead he was serious in his actions, without taking his eyes off of her; he closed the box and placed it back into the bag.

"I know you haven't forgiven me for what I said-"

"Nathan I-" 

"I understand." He said cutting her off. He needed her to know, he had to let Haley know what his true intentions were. Nathan had never been good at it, letting people in or even telling the truth. Growing up with so much freedom and the ability to do whatever you want didn't exactly make him the guy next door. Even up to this point in his life he never had plans to change that; except now.

"I know you still have your doubts about me, and I can't blame you. I hurt you and now it's my turn as your best friend's brother and as your friend to make that right. Don't give up on me Haley, not yet." Haley nodded in response; the way he was staring at her suddenly took the coldness in the air and transformed it into heat. She swallowed at the intensity of his blue orbs.

"So please, don't have me take you home. Not yet." He pleaded as he opened the passenger door for her. Haley didn't move from her spot, nor did she break away from Nathan's eye contact. She had to make sure he was being true and that all of this wasn't for show. If as he was reading her mind Nathan smiled, "Come on James, I'll even let you call the shots."

Haley felt herself letting down her wall, a piece at a time, as a smile broke across her face. Without hesitation but with caution she slid into the passenger seat.

She sat in the car by herself for a minute as she watched Nathan grab the bag and walk around the front of the car and into the driver's seat. As he placed the bag into the back seat she couldn't stop herself as her insecurities took over. "Don't make me regret this Nathan." She whispered to herself.

Though those words were for herself and her inner battle, Nathan nodded quietly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan had parked his car on top of a hill by the Hollywood sign where the Griffith Observatory was located. After leaving the restaurant Nathan caught a glimpse of the observatory lights and immediately had an idea. Though Haley kept asking questions on where they were going, Nathan merely answered, 'you'll see.' 

As they drove up the long, dark pathway Haley looked over at Nathan and whispered in a playful tone, "Your not planning to kill me because I called your steak boring, are you?"

Without taking his eyes off the road he responded in the same tone. "Now that you mention it…"he trailed off as he pulled into the parking lot.

Both were silent except for the distant noises of the city below. As they reached the back of the observatory Haley gasped at the sight that was in front of her.

"So you recognize the place?" Nathan asked as he sat on the edge of the balcony placing the food in between his legs. Haley soon followed his movements, taking a seat across from him but never taking her eyes off from the sight of the city lights.

"Of course, James Dean and Natalie Wood filmed 'Rebel Without a Cause' here." 

"I'm impressed, you know your movies." Nathan handed Haley her macaroni and cheese, Haley smiled her thank you as she opened the container.

"So," she began as she took a bite from her food. "How did we get up here without sirens and lights going off?"

Nathan smiled; he always had ways yet was never the type to reveal any of them. "Easy, I'm Nathan Scott." Haley shook her head as Nathan gave her a wink. "Oh right I forgot, Nathan Scott basketball player for the Lakers, of course." Nathan smirked at her playfulness, he was glad Haley wasn't so up tight like a lot of the girls he surrounded himself with. He never knew that he would one day envy Luke over something or someone. Nathan grabbed the bottle of wine and careful uncorked the top, pouring equal amounts of it into two plastic cups he had brought. He handed one to Haley who immediately finished it in one shot. "Don't worry I'm not a big drinker, just thirsty." She added quickly when Nathan's face dropped as she handed the cup back for a refill.

"I still can't get over how beautiful it is." Haley whispered into the cold, night air. Nathan looked up to respond to Haley's comment yet as he laid eyes on her at that moment all the air in his lungs evaporated. It was if God himself was doing a painting of Haley, everything about her was just right. He watched as the wind picked up slightly and ran through her wavy, brown locks. The lighting was perfect in his opinion, the moons shine danced happily on Haley; bring out her brown doe eyes and her milky skin. Nathan could feel his fingers and brain fight a battle on whether or not to reach over and brush his fingers upon her skin. It looked so soft, and he could only imagine how the feel of it would be. "Ya, it takes my breath away." Nathan whispered, not taking his eyes off Haley.

As she began to turn, Nathan looked away quickly not wanting to be caught staring at her. He lost his chance, there was no hope. Besides no girl like Haley James could possibly fall for a guy like Nathan Scott, he had a reputation that everyone knew about, a past that couldn't be erased, and he had become a person most girls were taught to stay away from; the ones that break your heart.

"How does that work out anyways?"

"What does?"

"Becoming this major basketball player? Aren't you noticed and followed a lot?"

Nathan sat quiet for a moment not saying anything yet. Haley watched as Nathan traced the rim of the plastic cup as he was in deep thought. She didn't know him that well but she knew when someone was in that state of mind.

"When I was about seven my dad took me to my very first basketball game, it was the San Antonio Spurs versus the Chicago Bulls. I was so excited before I even stepped into the stadium, but when I got there…my whole life changed." Nathan looked up at Haley, catching her gaze before turning back to the city lights below. "After that game it wasn't until then that I realized my love, my true love for that game. It's hard to explain and get into words but, I saw what those players did with that ball, what they did with each other, and what they did with the crowd. So everyday I played, with friends, by myself, or with my dad. Sometimes I would make up lies to my mom and tell her that I would be going over to my friend Brandon's house to do homework but really I went to this basketball court at the park."

Haley smiled at Nathan's story. "Why didn't you just play at home or with Brandon?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know, I guess…I guess I just liked being alone. You know? Just me and the game, no friends to make it competitive or my dad riding on my back the whole time on my performance. Mostly because I didn't want to deal with my dad, always hearing him say I could do better, that I wasn't giving it my all, or that if I didn't pick up my pace I would never make it. But I shouldn't be complaining about it, my dad was the one that made sure those scouts were at every game and that my coach always had me playing."

Haley shifted her sitting, scooting closer to Nathan. "Ya that may be true but you're the one with the talent Nate. Those scouts wouldn't even consider coming if they didn't think you had something and your coach put you in every game for the same reasons too. It's all you, your dad has nothing to do with it."

Nathan lifted his gaze to Haley's, he didn't know whether it was the fact that she was listening or the fact that she actually seemed to care. But it was the first for him. "You called me Nate."

Haley was taken back by the comment. "Oh, do you not like being called that? I heard Luke call you that once, sorry if it's a thing between-"

"No, its not that just…usually I'm Nathan or the asshole-who-is-brothers-with-my-best-friend." He joked, smiling as Haley caught the joke.

"You still are." 

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes as he threw his now empty cup to the nearest trash can, which happened to be twenty feet away. Without touching the rim of the lid, the cup swooshed straight in. Nathan turned back to Haley with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Can you get any cockier?"

"Luke's the same way! I'm sure it's genetic."

"Shut up! Unlike you, Luke had me as a best friend growing up so I helped him get rid of any kind of genetic cockiness. Now look at him he's a fine young man."

"Ya okay, what are you Dr. Phil?" He questioned as the sound of thunder echoed throughout the sky.

Haley laughed, throwing a piece of her macaroni and cheese at Nathan's face. "I prefer to be called Oprah."

"Come on Hales! That's just gross." He said flicking off the piece of Mac and cheese. Haley's laughter subsided as she realized what he called her. She couldn't help but let the giddiness take over, she smiled. Usually when Lucas, Peyton, or anyone else called her that it would be just a nickname but somehow when Nathan said it, it had a whole new sound to it. 

"What about you Haley, how did this whole teacher thing start because in all honesty, how does one even want to be a teacher?"

"It's easy; I love it. When I was in high school I joined this program at my school called 'Teaching Tutors.' And-" Haley stopped mid sentence when she saw Nathan's face. He was grinning at the name, what kind of name was that?

"I didn't come up with it if that's what you're thinking, anyways, I joined just to get more credits. But after my first tutoring session I started doing it for a whole new reason. It was now because I wanted too. I liked molding minds and when I saw that light go on whenever they got it...it's the best feeling in the world." Haley said softly.

"I bet you're a great teacher."

"I don't know about that, I've been sub teaching since college so I have no idea how I am as a teacher."

"I'd be lucky to have you as a teacher." Nathan said smiling, yet was avoiding her eye contact.

Haley felt her cheeks begin to warm up, she was just happy that it was nightfall and Nathan couldn't see her blush. Another sound of thunder was heard; both Haley and Nathan looked up at the night sky.

"I think we should get going before it rains." Nathan got up from where he was seated and brushed off his pants. Haley soon followed, grabbing her cup and container of food. Nathan began walking back to the car and when he noticed Haley wasn't by him he turned around just in time to see her throw the plastic cup into the garbage in a perfect swoosh.

Nathan looked back and forth between Haley's smiling face and the garbage bin. He was completely blown away.

"Ever thought about a career in basketball?" He asked baffled.

Haley gave Nathan a small shrug as she walked past him. When Nathan didn't move, Haley turned around. "Come on before you get poured on!"

The whole car ride back to Luke's was if the two of them had entered the Twilight Zone. Neither could keep their mouths shut. It started when Haley turned the radio on to a station that Nathan couldn't stand which led on to a game of radio predictions. A few minutes later Nathan pulled up into Lucas's driveway. By the time they reached home the rain was slowly coming down.

Nathan had told Haley to hold on as he jumped out of the car to the passenger door, opening it for her. Haley quickly jumped out as she ran for cover under the front porch.

"Wow, it hasn't rained like this since…never." Nathan said in astonishment as he ran under the porch.

"It is getting a bit crazy."

"Ya well at least we made it home just in time." Haley looked up at Nathan's comment. We. Home. "I mean to Luke's."

"Of course, well thanks. For hanging out with me I know you probably had stuff do and all. But I had fun and so thanks." Haley let a small laugh, she felt stupid for saying thank you so many times. Nathan nodded.

"Nah, I had a good time too. It was actually the first time in a while since I just hung out with someone. We should do it again. You, me, and Luke."

Haley unlocked the front door, pushing it slightly open. "That would be fun. Bye."

Nathan gave a small wave as he turned around and stepped back into the rain.

"Haley, I have to ask you something." He yelled over the rain that was hitting their surroundings. Haley turned back walking closer to Nathan as she found the rain overlapping the sound waves of his voice. Nathan looked at her despite the rain that was suddenly going down, he had to know. It may not be a big deal to Haley or any other person Haley had directed this comment to, but he cared.

"Do you really think my steak is boring?" He asked smiling at her.

Haley shook her head as a laugh escaped her mouth. Did he really care what she thought about his food choice? "No, but it was kind of predictable." Nathan shook his head. He was glad that he now wasn't boring and now predictable. Yet that still wasn't good enough, he never wanted to be predictable. Not with Haley.

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

She wiped away the droplets that had fallen on her face as she took a deep breath. "Why did you tell me all that; about your dad and basketball? Not that I mind, I just…" Haley wasn't bothered by his confessions on his dad and the career he had taken up on. Deep down she felt that Nathan really did love the game but now felt trapped in it. Haley waited for Nathan's answer, but she hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

Nathan stuffed his hands in his coat as he looked down, and then brought his gaze to Haley. "Because you let me, and you were the first person I met who actually listened."

Haley smiled. "Goodnight Nathan." She said closing the door.

Haley walked into her room throwing her coat and bag on her bed as she tipped toed out of her shoes. She couldn't help but display a grin on her face. Today was officially her best day since she moved to LA, with all due respect to Luke. Though it had started a bit rough with her accusing Nathan of being something he wasn't, it had ended a lot better than she would've imagined. 

"Hey."

Haley turned around as Luke leaned against her doorframe. It looked like he had just gotten home; he still had a suit on. The sleeves rolled to his elbows and his collar open slightly. He looked exhausted.

"Hey, how was Pomona?"

"Okay. How was your day?" 

Haley tightened her lips as she gave a tight smile to him. "Fine, just went sight seeing a bit." She watched as Lucas nodded his attention to the floor. She didn't like lying to him, yet technically she wasn't she had been sight seeing…with Nathan. "Good, hopefully when I get a night off I can show you a bit of the city myself. Maybe take you to the beach."

"That would be great Luke. I'm going to take a shower now." She grabbed her pajamas and squeezed right past him. Not even a foot away she stopped at Luke's touch. "Haley, I know you said that you didn't like him anymore but…" She turned around to face him. "Be careful, hales. I know Nathan and though he's a great guy, he…"She watched Lucas struggle with the words. Which she found odd, Lucas had always been great with words. For goodness gracious he was a writer! "All I'm saying is be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Haley nodded at his words. Be careful. Hurt.

"Don't worry; Nathan and I are just friends."


	8. People Always Leave

Haley stood in the front of her classroom

**Sorry for the slow update. Just life has been a tad bit busy, yet it's all calming down so a new chapter is up now! Ha-ha Also faster updates will be taking place :) **

**Also just wanted to say look out for some new stories by me, some are one shots others are full length stories so watch out for those.**

**Now about this chapter, I don't know how I feel about it just yet. It is a good chapter for Nathan and Haley to connect, yet I don't know how I feel about my writing in it so a lot of reviews and opinions on what you guys think are more than welcomed. Their needed! Lol**

**So please review!!**

"So after da club I took her back to my crib and I put some of da slow jams on, and bam! I was rockin' her world!"

Nathan shook his head as he listened to Tim ramble on about his date last night, if you could call it that. Lucas walked in from the backyards sliding door and saw Nathan on the phone. He was slouched slightly with a pillow behind his head as he listened to Tim. Before Lucas could ask who it was, Nathan covered his cell phones receiver and mouthed Tim. Lucas let a small laugh out as Nathan rolled his eyes. "That sounds like it was a lot of fun, man. I have to get going though; I'm eating breakfast with Luke then off to practice. So I'll- yes were still on for tonight. Bye."

Nathan flipped his phone shut but stayed seated. It was only eight in the morning, and already he felt like his body was done for the day. He was at Luke's place for their annual breakfast. Not that they never had other breakfasts or days when they hung out, but it was a tradition for this special day. It was the start of Nathan's Basketball season and the start to Luke's quest to become a book writer. Yet, Nathan hadn't planned on coming today. He smirked slightly just thinking of his reason. Haley. Though they were both on neutral terms, he couldn't help but second guess his decision to come; mostly because he felt nervous around her.

Slowly the smirk grew to a smile as the mere thought of a girl he just met, some one so ordinary as Haley, making him nervous.

But he did come, because as he got closer to Luke's place that nervousness soon turned into excitement. He liked hanging with Haley or just being around Haley.

"Nathan."

Pushing his thoughts aside Nathan turned around and saw Luke taking a drink from his coffee. "You don't mind that Haley joins us?" Not saying a word, Nathan shook his head. He looked away for a second. He suddenly felt stupid and childish for even thinking those things. Haley and himself; he was always told that he had a knack for imaging big. Who was he kidding, he barely knew Haley and so far, he knew Haley's feelings toward him. He got up and started to walk to the kitchen as Luke made his way down the hall to Haley's room.

Knocking twice, Luke waited for a signal to come in. Pressing his ear to the door he heard a muffled voice. Opening the door he peeked his head in. "Is the coast clear? Don't want to see anything that would haunt me for the years to come." He joked as he walked in and sat on Haley's bed. Haley laughed as she emerged from her bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. "Shust umpf."

Luke propped himself on her already neatly made bed. "I told you how Nate and I have this annual breakfast thing, right?" Luke asked as he moved an object that laid on Haley's bed to her night table. Coming back from the bathroom, Haley wiped her mouth off on one of her bathroom cloths. "Ya, isn't that today?"

"Ya, but I was just wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Haley crossed her arms as she leaned against the bathroom doorway. She wasn't sure if she should. This was something the brothers did together; she didn't want to feel like an intruder but somehow she didn't think she could say no. "Um…I-"

"Nathan doesn't mind." Luke added. He waited for Haley to say something; he really wanted her to say yes. Not because it would be rude to exclude her out of a breakfast in her own home, but he hoped this would also be a nice moment for all three of them to talk. Nodding her head, she smiled at Lucas. "Sure, I'll be out in a minute."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - - - -- -- -- -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

"So what are you and Tim doing later on today?" Luke asked as he poured three cups of coffee.

"I'm not sure; probably hit the clubs or something. Yet I don't know if I can, coach has been on my case lately." Nathan took a bite from his pop tart. Luke handed Nathan his cup, as they heard the sound of footsteps get closer. They both looked up and saw Haley who was still in her pajamas and hair in a messy bun walk into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Morning guys!" She said cheerfully.

Luke handed Haley one of the cups of coffee. "So I'm taking you slept well."

Haley took a careful sip of her coffee before answering. "I did, what about you guys?" She asked as she looked at Luke than to Nathan.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

"So Nathan I hear today's the start of your season. Excited?" Haley asked as she poured cream into her coffee. Nathan looked up at the sound of Haley's voice; he couldn't help but stare at her. Though she was in sweat pants and a tank top, along with her hair up in a messy bun, he found her more attractive then the day they spent together. "Ya, I am."

"Good. Hopefully Luke can take me to your first home game." She shyly said setting her eyes on Luke, smiling at him.

"Hopefully."

Haley nodded as she looked around the kitchen for breakfast. She was starving and couldn't wait to see and eat whatever Luke and Nathan whipped up. Though she found their annual breakfast to be sort of odd, for a fact she knew Luke didn't cook and as what she could tell from Nathan, he didn't seem like the cooking type either. As her eyes scanned the kitchen she slowly started to realize that the kitchen had barely anything in it, alone breakfast. "So what are you guys planning to eat?" She asked as picked up a napkin. "There's nothing here."

Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks. "This is breakfast." Nathan said holding up his half eaten pop tart. Luke nodded his head in agreement as he took a sip from his cup. Haley let out a laugh. This had to be a joke; they had an annual breakfast with no real breakfast. She waited for both the guys to join in the laughing with her but when they didn't, Haley's laughter slowly died down. "You're not kidding." Setting her cup aside, she set her hands on the counter. "Well I guess that only means one thing." Reaching over the counter she snatched the pop tart from Nathan's mouth.

He groaned from detachment from his strawberry pop tart. He watched Haley throw it into the trash bin and turn back to face him with a smile on her face. "What the hell Haley!"

"This is suppose to be a breakfast feast, and pop tarts aren't breakfast."

"They are to me." Luke added.

"Not in my book." She stated giving him a glare. "So I will make breakfast."

Both men looked at each other, and then at Haley. Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Funny hales."

Walking to the cupboards she began pulling the needed materials she needed to make what she had in mind. Luke shook his head as he walked out of the room to answer his phone that had begun to ring. Not looking up Haley began to crack the eggs into a small bowl, quickly whisking them. Nathan watched from where he sat as she started warming up the stove top. He began to agree with Haley on the statement of this not being a real breakfast. For the past five years, Luke and him never went all out for their annual breakfast. The biggest thing they ever did was make oatmeal. But he could definitely get used to this, Haley cooking. Of course he would have to go over to Luke's to experience that. Not that Haley would make breakfast for him, and him alone, right? Nathan quickly pushed those thoughts aside and watched as Haley poured cooking oil on one of the pans on the stove top.

"So you cook?"

Not even looking up she spoke quickly and quietly. "You can say that."

Nathan nodded as he moved off the islands chair. He felt useless at the moment, just sitting their watching Haley. He wasn't sure if she needed help or asking her if she needed help would be okay. Yet sitting and watching her do all the work seemed wrong. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well-"

"Please say yes, I can't just sit here and watch you do the work." A smile broke across her lips as Nathan offered to help. If she hesitated it was only for a second, a minute at best. "Sure. Can you toast the bread- you do know how?" She teased.

Making his way behind her to the counter, he stopped, placing his hand on the small curve of her back and leaned towards her ear. "Of course, I'm the best toaster LA has seen in years haven't you heard?" With that said he quickly moved away and started to toast the bread Haley had earlier put out. Haley wasn't sure if she was being obvious, but she did her best to keep her cheeks from rising in color. The feeling of Nathan's hot breath just inches away from her skin made a shiver run down her spine. But that didn't compare to the electric feel she felt as Nathan's hand rested on her lower back. With caution, she slowly turned her head and watched Nathan butter a piece of bread. At that moment Lucas walked in. "Smelling good." He said as he smiled at Haley

She returned the smile, letting out a small sigh of relief. Luke hadn't noticed her now rosy, flushed cheeks.

The rest of the morning was filled with silence. Nathan and Haley made breakfast without a word muttered to the other. Every now and then, they would brush against each other in a hurry, that wasn't needed, to make breakfast. When they finished Haley set down three plates on the small dining room that Luke bought a day after Haley arrived. The three of them sat in silence as Haley began to pour juice in each of their cups.

"Haley I'm sorry."

Haley looked up at Luke, setting the carton of juice down. "For what? Not helping?" She joked as she took her seat.

"No," He said laughing. "For doubting your cooking ability, this is really good."

Smiling widely, she brushed her bangs to the side. "Well, you're forgiven. Trust me learning to cook was the only option for me if I wanted to live." She said with a soft laugh.

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents feed you?" Nathan asked as he brought his fork to his mouth. Haley took a drink from her cup as she met eyes with Lucas, who in return gave her a warm smile. Almost in reassurance. "Well, you see…my parents didn't live with me. When I was in the ninth grade they decided to pack their things, buy an RV and head out and travel. So I lived with Lucas and Karen until Luke moved here. But then, I moved in with my two friends Peyton and Brooke who don't know how to cook to save their lives." She said with a small distant laugh. "So cooking was something that came naturally yet, it was more of a survival thing."

Nathan nodded. It was all he could think of doing. From the tone of Haley's voice, it seemed that she too had issues with her parents. Yet he was sure everyone did. Not wanting to push it any further, though his usual self would be asking question after question, he shut his mouth bringing his cup to his lips. The three fell silent again as they ate their breakfast not even the sound of their silverware clanking was heard. As everyone finished, Haley rose form her seat and started to clear the table.

Luke began to help as his phone rang once again. "This is like the tenth time they called me in the last hour." He said as he clutched his phone in his hand firmly.

"Why, you in trouble?"

Luke shot Nathan a look as he looked back down at his phone and frowned. "That's strange, I don't recognize this number." He muttered as he left the room.

Nathan heard the faint sounds of Lucas's voice and then a few seconds later the sound of the backdoor closing; he let out a sigh as he picked up his plate and cup and made his way to the sink. He stopped midway as he saw Haley with her back to him, doing the dishes. He licked his lips as he made his way to her, since the subject of her parents came up she hadn't said a word. Nathan felt bad; though he still talked to his dad he didn't enjoy talking about him. Dan wasn't the father of the year type.

"Breakfast was great, thanks." He said as he put his dishes on the side of the sink. Haley nodded in response.

"Do you need any help?" Nathan asked as he gestured towards the dirty dishes.

"No, that's fine. I got it."

Nathan nodded and turned around back to the table. Walking two steps he turned back around. "Look Haley I know how you feel, with parents and all. No matter how old you get they still manage to screw up your life." He said with a small laugh. But when Haley didn't join in, he took a step closer. This was a lot more serious than he thought. "Um-do you still talk to your parents?"

Haley shook her head no, her back still turned to him. Nathan took the silence as a sign to stop; he nodded quietly to himself and started to make his way around.

"I don't talk to them because I can't." Haley turned to look at Nathan; though she had done her best throughout breakfast to fight the tears and remain composed…she suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm the youngest of nine kids, so when I turned fifteen my parents took that as an opportunity to travel the world, so a week after my fifteenth birthday they got into their RV and headed out. And it was fine-I was fine. I knew they weren't leaving me they just…they wanted to see what they've been missing."

"Missing what?" Nathan asked his voice low and concerned.

Shrugging her shoulders Haley let out a shaky breath. "Things-life. When you get married and start a family you miss out on all the things you want to do, all the things you want to see…and it all starts with falling in love. When you fall in love you're blinded by the bad things that could happen. You feel that everything is sugar coated, and that's what happened with them. They were just two people in love wanting to see the world, and…now their gone…they…" Nathan moved closer as he saw Haley begin to slump to the floor. Catching her before she hit the ground, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist bringing her trembling body to his chest.

"Ssh, its okay hales." He whispered against her hair, stroking the back of her head with his hand. He didn't say anything else after that; he knew there was nothing else to say.

Not for this, at least, not yet.

Without saying a word, he led Haley and himself to her bedroom. As they passed the backyard sliding door, Nathan saw Lucas on one of the lawn chairs with his phone to his ear. Opening Haley's door he watched as she walked in and sat on her bed, staring off in space. Her crying had stopped, yet every now and then she would release shaky, rapid breathes. Nathan leaned against her doorway, not coming in unless he was asked too. "You okay? Want anything?"

Shaking her head she began to wipe the tears from her now tear streaked face. "No." Her voice was hoarse and dry. "I'm okay."

Nathan gave her a smile, nodding his head as he began to make his way back to the kitchen. "Nathan." Haley bit down on her bottom lip. Half of her felt embarrassed for bursting out the way she did, with no sign of forthcoming. While the other half of her felt relieved, that she finally got it off her chest. "I'm sorry for earlier. Just bringing you into my personal problems." She said with a small laugh, trying to bring the some ease to the air around them.

"Haley-"

"I'm very grateful for your patience and kindness Nate, but I have no right to pour my secrets to you. I mean I know you already have a lot on your plate with basketball, Lucas, and your own parents. I don't fit in there, and I'm okay with that. But thanks anyway." Haley got up from her spot on her bed as she ran a hand through her hair. She gave Nathan a smile as she hinted that she wanted to go out. But Nathan wouldn't move.

Haley frowned as Nathan didn't budge from his spot, instead he took a step closer causing Haley to step back as he closed the bedroom door.

"What you doing Nathan?"

"Haley it's okay to let yourself go every now and then, but you have to stop blaming yourself and the idea that love does that to people." He said straight forward. Haley blinked back the tears that had somehow begun to form. "I don't know anything about your parents or being in love but I know that you don't get punished for that."

"You don't know anything about love? I do. I know what it does to people. They leave and most of the time they don't come back. They get blinded by all the horrible things in the world, because they feel they are immortal to it. It-"

"Stop it Haley!" Nathan interrupted. Immediately Haley quieted down. "Just stop it Haley." Nathan sighed as he sat on the edge of Haley's bed, who followed soon after. "Maybe I have no right to say this since I've never met your parents but…I'm sure they were amazing."

Haley nodded as a faint smile grazed upon her lips. "They were."

"They had to be, I mean they raised someone great like you." Haley turned her head towards Nathan, her eyes meeting his. "So you got to stop doing this to yourself Haley, blaming the idea that good people get punished. That love is this cruel joke; its not"

The two sat in silence as Haley let Nathan's words sink in. Her mind was already racing in thoughts as it was, she couldn't quite comprehend the events of today. She hadn't spoken about her parents in over eight years, and the fact that the first person she let herself open up to was Nathan bewildered her. Not that she couldn't trust Nathan, but it was that fact that she was still in the process of getting to know him, and overall still in the thought of denial.

The denial that she might actually be falling in love with Nathan however, little did she know that she wasn't in it alone.


	9. Let The Reigns Go Loose

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy reading them; your opinion and comments are truly helpful and motivating. **

Nathan felt the beads of sweat on his forehead drip down as a couple of other cold, droplets glided down his neck. Some people hated days like this, where they were pushed to their limit and beyond. But not Nathan. No, he loved it. The constant yelling, running, and aches and pains; he took it as a reminder that this was just the beginning of something bigger and better. Every practice he finished was Nathan taking a step closer to a victory; a game that is. Since he joined the team the Lakers had made it to the playoffs every year but never further then that. Yet, they were always pretty close, making it once to the state championship but losing to the Seattle Sonics. So every year after that Nathan promised himself that if he could win state once, than nothing else mattered.

He had already finished practice, but to Nathan it never ended there. Usually, after every practice was over and everyone showered and gone home he would stay behind. Just him, the court, and the basketball. It was his favorite time; this was the time of his day were he knew exactly what to do and who to be. Like old times, this was Nathan's game.

"Scott! You ready to get your ass whooped."

Nathan swung his head around to see his teammate Matt Powers throw the basketball his way. Catching it with grace Nathan leisurely walked to him. Nathan had invited him to stay, a way to unwind after today's gruesome practice. "You know Powers I'm going to school you on your free throws they were looking pretty shitty at practice today." He said as he jumped, throwing the basketball into the basket without touching the rim.

"Whatever Scott, come on. I'll play you one on one."

Nathan grinned making another basketball, almost effortlessly. "It's your funeral." The two made their way to the half court line, yet stopped in their tracks when the gym doors opened with a bang. Nathan's and Matt's heads turned, expecting their coach.

"After today's practice, you looked like no basketball star. A joke is more accurate. I suggest you learn a thing or two from Power's here." Dan smirked as he grabbed a ball from the rack and turned from the boys to shoot. It went in without a doubt. "Or your old man can school you."

Matt looked at Nathan, who had his head hanging low and jaw clenched, and then back at Dan who was smiling with pride from his basket. "Well, I'm going to get going. See you at practice tomorrow Scott." Patting Nathan on the shoulder he made his way to the locker room. Neither Scott said a word; Nathan twirled the ball between his hands as the silence hung in the air. "Find I'll be the first one to speak," Dan walked closer to Nathan stopping only a few feet away from him. "When are you going to come around and start speaking to your old man? And your mother; she's been crying and has barely had anything to eat. She says you only call her once a week? Now is that what you want? This family to fall apart?"

Nathan shook his head at Dan. How he had the nerve to turn this all on Nathan. "Dad this family fell apart long before all this. Besides weren't you the one who said I didn't deserve the name Scott, funny how you tried to make peace with me right after my NBA contract." Nathan smiled in astonishment. "Nice one Dan, very nice." Nathan dropped the ball as he began to clap in his fake praise towards Dan.

"Son, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to make things right, and for your mother too, which means she would like you to come to dinner. Tonight that is." Dan walked closer, in arms reach of Nathan; he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now come on Nathan, let's put this all behind us. You can even invite your one friend, what is it Pucas?"

Nathan brushed Dan's hand off his shoulder. "Don't do that dad; you know who the hell you're talking about. Lucas, your son, yet I can understand if you can't remember with all the woman you knock up." Nathan began to walk past Dan and to the locker room.

"Nathan," Not wanting to yet couldn't help himself, Nathan stopped; curiosity taking the best of him. "Please come tonight."

Nathan turned to Dan, facing him. "Fine, but I swear if you start anything…we're done."

Dan nodded. "You have my word son."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Haley sat at the edge of Lucas's bed, as she bit her bottom lip in deep thought. Since he had come home in a frenzy, Haley had been doing her best to help him a make a decision on the invitation Nathan had presented to him. At first, her answer for him was to say no; turn them down. But as she thought about it more, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Of course it didn't mean she didn't have her doubts about Dan, she still was unsure on whether he was a changed man.

"What about this shirt?" Coming out of her thoughts, Haley refocused her attention on Luke who had come out of the bathroom. Since Nathan told him of the invite he had spent the next few hours deciding on what he should wear.

"Its okay, yet it sort of makes you look…" Haley squinted her eyes as she tried to say it nicely as possible. "On the feminine side." Quickly she ducked to avoid the shirt Lucas had thrown off his back. "Sorry, but you said you wanted my help!"

Lucas, out of frustration, buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. "I know…I know." Haley watched her best friend. His whole life he heard about this man who abandoned him as an infant and now after years of silence an invitation to come into his home. She sighed.

"Haley what am I doing?" Lucas asked in a small, strangled whisper. Bringing her attention to Lucas who was now making his way to the edge of the bed where she sat. "I mean I'm all stressed over how I look for a man who abandoned my mom and I. Why? I shouldn't even be going, it's just-"

"Luke stop." Haley placed her hand on his knee. "What your feeling is understandable but, maybe this is good. You know? Finally facing him."

Nodding at her answer, he stared distantly off. Haley sat in silence with Luke, over the years she had found Luke to be the type of man who asked for advice, take it, process it, and decide what he would do. Now all she had to do was wait. Getting up from the bed, she walked into his closet, rummaging through the hangers as she pulled a light blue shirt from the rack. She handed almost carefully to Luke. "This one will do."

Giving a faint smile, Lucas took it. Putting the shirt on, he looked up at Haley. "Thanks buddy."

Shrugging slightly she smiled. "That's what I'm here for." Making her way out the room she was stopped by Luke's voice.

"Will you do me one last favor?"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Pulling into the driveway, Nathan took a deep breath. Earlier today as he told Luke about the situation he wasn't sure how he would take it. Though Dan had been in his life, he wasn't exactly the father of the year material. So he understood if Lucas said no to the invite, but he was surprised when he said yes. In all honesty, he wasn't sure why. Whether it was for closure or curiosity of this man who had abandoned him, Luke had decided to come.

Ringing the bell to the house he slowly did a look over at himself. Though he didn't put much care into having dinner with his parents and his brother he still wanted to look presentable. Tucking a loose end of his dress shirt he turned his head when he heard the door open.

"Ready Lu…ugh, hey Haley." Nathan quickly straightened himself up as he walked in the house. "So where's Luke, is he ready?"

"He'll be out in a minute or so. He's pretty nervous."

"I understand." Since he arrived Nathan finally looked at Haley and nearly felt his jaw drop to the floor. Her dark, brown hair was in soft curls as she wore an ivory, strapless dress that was put together by a gold, silk ribbon that wrapped just above her ribcage. As Nathan found himself lost in the other tiny details of her ensemble he heard Haley laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, just…why you dressed up?"

"Oh," Haley bit down on her bottom lip as she felt slightly embarrassed. "Well, Luke's really nervous and he just needed someone around, I mean not that you don't count but someone who…well, me." She said with a nervous laugh as she continued to explain. "I know I should've asked you first and all but I kind of lost track of time and just thought of getting ready, so…ya."

Nathan nodded. "Well you still should've asked me Haley. I thought you were brought up better than that."

Haley's mouth opened slightly in a small O as she tried to think of what to say. "Nate...I...Im sorry-" But as she began to think of what to say back Nathan let out a chuckle stopping Haley. First confused she took a second to register it all and suddenly understanding, Haley joined in as she hit Nathan on the arm. "That wasn't funny, I seriously felt bad."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Placing his hand on her shoulder Nathan suddenly came back to his seriousness. "Its fine Haley, Luke's needs you and I have a bad feeling by the end of tonight I might need you too."

A smile spread across her lips. "You can count on me too." She whispered to Nathan not breaking eye contact. But the moment ended when Luke came out. "Okay let's get this over with."

The three of them walked out to the car. "So Nathan, what's it like?"

Sitting in the driver's seat, Nathan looked at Luke, who took the seat on the passenger side. "What's what like?"

"Having dinner with the devil?"

**Okay so that's it. Sorry for the delay but I hope you guys at least enjoyed it. So its short for a reason, I'm having the dinner take place in the next chapter.**


	10. Save Me If Only For Tonight

The car ride to Nathan's parent's house was quiet for most of the time

**Sorry for the late update. I started a new job and wow it's just so overwhelming and always busy. However, I already wrote the next three chapters- so the updates should be fast or at least decent. Again I always enjoy the reviews, comment, and whatever you guys have to say. Thanks.**

The car ride to the Scotts house was quiet for the most part. To where they were heading, conversations weren't exactly on the top of their list. Nathan wasn't sure if he should give some kind of warning of how Dan is and how his mother was a wonderful woman who always seemed to get caught up under Dan's spell but all he could seem to do was close his mouth every time he opened it. He would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was nervous, he knew he was and he was sure that it was somehow showing a little. He knew Dan. He knew all the crap Dan could pull and still appear as if he was holy. Nathan wanted Luke to make it through the dinner without loosing his temper, himself included, and ironically he knew they both got it from Dan.

It didn't help that Haley was sitting in the back seat looking the way she did. Every now and then Nathan found himself glancing at the rear view mirror, but stopped when Haley caught him looking. He could tell she was being polite when she smiled at him, but really he knew that she was trying to make him feel better for getting caught starring.

Nathan pulled into the gravel driveway as Haley and Lucas leaned towards their window to get a better look of the house.

"Wow." Haley whispered as she opened the door slowly, stepping out.

Lucas grinned back at Haley as he thought the same thing. Nathan walked around the hood oblivious to both Luke's and Haley's awed expressions. "Okay, if at any moment in the evening either of you feel awkward or what just say the word."

Luke nodded. "Thanks Nate." Turning to Haley as the three of them made the walk to the front door; he leaned closer to her and whispered. "Remember our signal in case either one of us wants to leave?" Without turning her head to him she nodded as she gave a playful wink. "Of course; to say bologna."

As they reached the front door, Nathan watched as Luke took a deep breath. As if sensing it, he looked at Haley who had noticed it too. He gave her a smile. "Ready?" Nathan asked as he rang the bell.

Luke just let out a snort to Nathan's question. "As long as Dan doesn't open the door than-" Their heads shot up as the sound of the door opened. Haley's mouth opened slightly at the sight of him. She sneaked a glance at Lucas who was just as shocked to see him. "I'll be fine." Luke finished as he looked away from Dan.

"Well our guests have arrived." Dan smirked as Nathan was the first to step in, followed by Lucas and Haley. "How are you son?" Dan asked as he shut the door.

"Fine-"

"The same-"

Haley's mouth even opened wider as both Nathan and Lucas answered Dan. As to add more to the awkwardness Dan just smirked as he rested his eyes on an embarrassed Lucas. "Well, excuse me."

As Dan was out of sight Lucas turned to both Nathan and Haley. "Okay I already made a fool of myself, let's go!" Walking merely two feet from where he stood Luke stopped when Nathan grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on Luke, stop it." Luke just rolled his eyes as he followed Nathan to the living room. "Whatever, I need a drink."

"Seriously Lucas, quit it. That was one silly mistake not the end of the world." Haley took a seat on one of the couches patting the space next to her. "Now come and sit next to me."

Luke followed, dropping his body on the couch like a rag doll. "Fine. But Nathan I'm still serious about that drink."

Nathan smirked as he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked Lucas as he slowly made his way to the bar in the other room. "Anything with everything." Luke mumbled as he laid his head against the couch, closing his eyes.

"You want anything Haley?"

"No thanks."

Nodding, Nathan made his way to the other room. Haley sighed as she followed Luke's position but kept her eyes open and on him. "Luke," She whispered. Luke opened one eye as he listened to Haley. "Please do me a favor and calm down. I know it's stressful for you being here and seeing him but…it's going to be fine." Haley said with a small smile.

Luke continued to stay motionless and mute. Slowly he straightened himself up and turned to Haley. "Okay." Haley watched as Luke made his way down one of the hallways. "Luke where are you going?"

"Bathroom." He shouted back as he went on the quest to find one.

Haley listened to the silence that surrounded her with the exception of the faint dishes clanking. She was alone. Walking from the couch she started to walk around the living room, glancing at random pictures while her fingers gently traced over the frames. Haley smiled as she came upon a picture of a little raven black haired and blue eyed boy holding a trophy with a golden basketball player on top.

"I know it still amazes me how my handsome I am." Came a voice behind her. Not even having to turn around to know who it was, Haley smiled. "Actually, I was thinking how awful you dressed." She grabbed the picture as she held it to Nathan. "Baby blue shorts with a matching sweatshirt? Throw a sweat band on that and I might as well be calling you MC Nathan."

Nathan shot Haley a disgusted look. "Oh please don't, I can't help how my mom dressed me. Besides you're only in the beginning of my life." Nathan moved down the table as he set down the drinks he was holding to pick up another picture. "See this is more like it." He handed the picture to Haley. It was one of Nathan at a college dorm party; he held a cup in one hand as a blonde kissed him on his cheek.

"Yes this is more like you. Drinking and surrounded by a bimbo."

"Jealous much?" Nathan joked as he placed the picture back down.

Haley snorted at his question. "No." At least, she didn't think she was. "I was just stating the obvious."

"Sure James." Nathan took a seat on one of the sofas as he took a drink from his glass. "Where's Luke?"

Haley randomly pointed behind her as she walked over and took a seat next to Nathan. "Bathroom, he'll be back in a few. He didn't look to good."

"Well, Dan does have that effect on people." Nathan joked as he looked down the hallway.

Haley let out a small laugh. "Oh, Dan. Yes. Scary fella." She joked playfully but that slowly subsided when she noticed Nathan's fidgeting. "What's wrong?"

But Nathan didn't answer, not yet at least. He continued sitting in silence as he swirled the liquor around his glass. Watching it make a tiny whirl pool in his hand. Finally, Nathan looked up at Haley's brown eyes. For a minute he forgot what he was going to say- just looking at her took his breathe away. So he said the first thing that came to his head. "Nothing."

As if an actor on stage Lucas came in the room right on time "Did you know you guys have three bathrooms-in just one hallway!?"

Haley and Nathan laughed as a bewildered Lucas sat on the loveseats arm. As the clanking of heals were heard coming down the other hallway, they all quieted down.

"Nathan!" Deb shrieked walking towards Nathan with her arms outstretched. She walked right past Lucas, and stood in front of Haley; completely oblivious to both of their presence.

"Oh Nathan, my baby! Your finally home, back were you belong." She whispered as she brought him into another tight embrace. Nathan was a mime when it came to his mother on most occasions. Whenever she kissed his cheek, he made sure to do the same. When Deb hugged him tight, Nathan hugged back with the same force. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother; he did.

But when it came to Deb, if Nathan acted any different than he normally would she would pry with all she had to find what was causing this. Whether it was for good or bad.

"So you hungry? I made your favorites." She began as she grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the dinning room.

"Mom, wait. I want you to meet our guests."

Deb slowly let go of Nathan hand as she brought her hands together and pursed her lips together. "Guests? Nathan I was never told of guests" She said not trying to whisper as she eyed Lucas and Haley.

Luke almost let out a laugh at Deb but when he met eyes with Haley he knew better.

Slightly embarrassed, Nathan smiled at Haley and Luke while guiding Deb to the side. "Don't give me that, I told dad and he said he was going to tell you!"

"Well, your fathers been busy I'm sure it just slipped his mind. He works so hard-"

"Don't give me that bull!" Nathan could feel the anger always begin to build up, trying to calm his nerves he let out a frustrated breath. "If there's not enough room for Haley and Luke...I'm not staying." Before Deb could respond he turned to Lucas. "Mom, this is Lucas. Luke this is my mom, Deb."

Lucas straightened himself up a bit as Deb placed a smile on her face and walked over to Luke. "Of course, I know who you are." She said rather coldly just adding on to the awkwardness they were already feeling. Lucas couldn't help but smirk as Deb held out her hand. Though a part of him wanted to smack it aside he knew that was no way to start things. With a bit of confidence, Luke slid his hand into Debs. "Nice to meet you."

Feeling a sense of pride in over coming this obstacle Nathan turned to Haley; who was standing behind Deb. Nathan couldn't help but smirk at Haley, who was twirling a strand of her hair in one hand as she bit on her lower lip. Realizing it was her turn, Haley let out a nervous laugh as she stopped her fiddling. "Hi, I'm Haley James. Luke's friend, I just moved here from Tree Hill. That's how I know Luke...and Karen!" Haley kept blurting out everything she told herself not to mention. "I actually worked at Karen's café. But I moved here because I'm a teacher or will be a teacher at-"

"Haley, it is?" Deb said blankly. Haley nodded as she mentally kicked herself in the head. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Dinner will be ready in five." With that said Deb walked off down the hallway.

Once she was out of sight Luke let out a laugh. "Nice hales, your rambling definitely outshined my moment with Dan. See I knew having you come along wouldn't be so bad." Luke teased.

"Shut up! I can't help if I tend to ramble when I get nervous or scared!" She said through her teeth, afraid that Deb might be lurking in the hallway.

"My mom makes your nervous?" Nathan asked as he watched Luke refill his drink at the bar.

"No, not nervous. Scared. Nathan your whole family scares me- no offense." She added.

"Do I scare you?" Nathan asked without making eye contact. But he was met with silence. Finally looking up he saw Haley staring at him. He watched as she gave him a slight smile as she whispered. "Yes."

Nathan took a sip if his drink, somehow he was expecting the worse and Haley's answer was definitely the worse it could get. But then he heard her let out a sigh and returned his gaze on her.

"But it's not the kind that you think."

-- -- -- --

Lucas was on his tenth glass of the night, or was it his 15th? He wasn't really counting.

Haley watched from the seat next to Luke as he drank it to the last drop. Trying not to bring attention to them, she leaned closer to his side. "Don't you think you should go slow on that?"

Without answering, he merely looked at her and poured himself another cup.

Sighing in defeat, Haley grabbed her fork as she played around with her food on her plate. It wasn't that the food wasn't good; no that wasn't it at all. Haley practically cleaned her plate the first five minutes of dinner. But again, she was trying not to put so much attention on her and Luke. It felt like the first day of school at the Scotts house. They were the cool and popular kids, while she and Luke were the new kids. And every move them made was being watched and judged.

"So Nathan, how's practice coming along?" Dan asked as he took a drink from his water. Since dinner began neither Dan nor Deb uttered a word to Luke's or Haley. With the occasional 'Pass the salt' or 'Thanks'; nothing.

"You were there this morning."

"Bad I take it than."

Nathan tightened his grip around his fork as Dan smirked from his comment.

"Dan." Deb said sternly as she looked at him and then to Nathan. "Don't."

Dan held up his hands in surrender. "What?" He asked confused. "I was just saying." When no one responded to his comments Dan then caved in slightly to his wife's request. "No more remarks towards Nathan."

Nathan slowly let go of his fork watching as his knuckles presumed back to their normal color. As if sensing her, Nathan looked up at Haley who in return gave him a smile. Though it didn't change the fact that his dad was still an ass or that his mother was afraid to stand up for herself; he suddenly felt better. It surprised him how that one simple smile could suddenly make him forgot where he was, where he came from, and overall; who he was.

"How you doing over there boozy?"

With that sentence Nathan came back to reality. Everyone's head shot up as they looked from Dan to Lucas; who was leaning against the back of his chair, one arm swung over Haley's chair as the other held a glass.

Lucas let out a laugh, which seemed to be half real and drowsy. "Never felt better."

Haley looked from Luke to Nathan, silently begging him to do something. Nathan straightened himself up as he looked at Dan. "You said no funny shit."

"I can tell. You know you remind me of someone I know when your like this, what's her name?" Dan pretended to think as he tapped his finger tips on the dinner table, and as if a light bulb went off he snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, Karen Roe."

Nathan looked at Luke who had stiffened up, his knuckles turning the shade of white and his grasp on the glass tightened. "Wow, Karen. She was a wild one." Dan said bluntly.

Haley whipped her head to the sound of a chair crashing to the floor and saw Luke standing above her. She quickly sprung to her feet as well, placing her hands on Luke's chest as he made his way to Dan. "You son of a bitch!" Lucas gritted through his teeth.

Dan remained seated. "Now son that's no way to talk about your mother." Before a smile could break upon his face he quickly ducked to the side as the glass Luke held was making its way to his head. Barely missing it, he watched as it smashed against the wall behind him. That was Dan's breaking point, he stood up as well. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Like how you paid for child support? Like how you paid for my college? For the Birthdays, Christmas's, or graduations you missed? Like that Dan?" Luke snorted at the idea. "No thanks. For years I wondered what it would be like to meet you, to-to have those father and son moments. But over the years as I got to know the real you I suddenly felt privileged to not have a dad!" Luke threw his hands in the air as he tumbled backwards.

"You don't know me."

For a minute it seemed like it was over. That this sudden break of chaos was finished. But everyone knew that it was only the beginning. Luke nodded as he looked down at the shattered glass which managed to cut him. Bringing his eyes to Dan he smiled. "Exactly."

It was then that Nathan finally found it time to intervene. "Dad-"

As if nothing happened Dan excused himself from the table and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Deb slowly began to pick up the dishes on the table; stacking them in a pile.

"You know Nathan for once can't you just stop pretending to be people's friends and realize that your family is here and we come first." She looked at Haley, who was now the only thing holding up Lucas who seemed to be slowly slipping away into his own world. "I think its time you guys went home."

"Not until dad apologizes." Nathan said sternly, shocking both Haley and deb. Deb was baffled as she placed her hands on her hips. "There's no reason to, if your friend here wasn't drinking our entire bar then-"

"Mrs. Scott, Luke-" Haley began but was quickly cut off by Deb. "This is none of your business." She snapped.

"Matter of fact it is Mrs. Scott." Both Nathan and Deb were surprised by her sudden outburst, as Haley was too. But she pushed that aside as she took this opportunity to defend Luke. "Luke came here with good intentions and possibly the idea of making peace with Dan. But your husband doesn't deserve that, and frankly neither do you. Luke is a good guy and though this isn't his finest moment." She said as she got a tighter grip of Luke. "That doesn't diminish who he is. And through all of this I'm glad Luke didn't get caught up in this hell hole."

She watched as Deb opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. "Its bad enough that Nathan is caught up in this world but he is so much better than-" Haley stopped mid-sentence, she didn't know if she could finish. Though she wanted Deb to know how she felt about this, for some reason she wanted Dan in the room to hear it too. Haley then continued, with the topic back on luke. "And you can tell your husband that Luke has nothing to feel bad about. Its Dan who should be ashamed of who he is."

Nathan stood their motionless as Haley practically bit his mothers head off. Frankly he couldn't help but admit that it turned him on, but he quickly threw that thought out of his head as he thought of something to say. However, there was no need to as Deb quietly left the room.

Nathan walked around the table to Haley and Luke. He saw the nervousness and embarrassment in Haley's face, but he needed her to know that he was okay with tonight. So he gave her a smile that nearly made her weak in the knees, but before she could respond to Nathan's smile Luke slowly lifted his head and whispered. "Baloney." And bent over as he threw up.

-- - - -- - -- -- -- --

The ride to Luke's was as quiet as any of them could have imagined. This time Haley sat in the front with Nathan as Luke laid in the back seat, half asleep and half awake. Throughout the ride Haley would check on Luke, when he would moan in his sleep or start to throw up all the liquor he had tonight. Nathan kept his eyes on the road while maintaining a firm grip on the steering wheel. He kept mentally kicking himself for even believing his parents would be on some kind of good behavior tonight. He should have known better. Not only his and Luke's sake, but for Haley as well. He brought an innocent person into this wild mess that was sadly known as his life.

Haley had taken off her seat belt as she moved to the backseat with Luke. "Come on Luke you have to get up." Rolling down the window she whiffed the fresh air. The car was now becoming stuffy with the aroma of Luke's throw up. After rolling down the other backseat window Haley did her best to lift up Lucas. But to no surprise he was dead weight.

"Luke come on, try to get up." After a minute of failing, she finally got Luke to stick his upper body to the window. Hoping the fresh air would do him some good.

Haley gave a small smile to no one in particular as she curled up in the corner of the other side of the backseat. Slowly, but with a fight, she felt her eyelids begin to fall sleeplessly.

Arriving to the house ten minutes later, Nathan wondered whether he should wake or carry Haley as he saw her fast asleep in the back.

Deciding on carrying her inside he opened her side door and bent downward inside. Barely touching her back with his palm, he saw her stir. He moved back as if he was a little boy caught doing something he wasn't suppose to.

"We here?" Haley asked groggily as she brushed her bangs to the side.

"We just got here."

"What you doing?" Haley asked as she realized Nathan was hovering over her. Suddenly embarrassed he stepped back giving Haley the room to exit the car. "Nothing I was just going to wake you up. I'll help you get Luke."

They grabbed Luke's limp body and made their way inside. It was a struggle for them all. Every few feet Lucas would throw up or Haley had to rest, it didn't exactly make the night any better.

Nathan helped Haley carry Luke until they reached his room that was when Haley thanked Nathan and said she would take it from here. So he left without a word.

Luke flopped on his bed, still struggling to keep awake and up by himself. He groaned when he made contact with the pillow. Haley helped pull the covers of Luke's body and made sure his waste basket was near by just in case. Smiling as he seemed to be dozing off she gave him a small peck on the forehead. "Get some sleep." She whispered as she walked to the door. Before she turned off the lights, Haley turned at the sound of what appeared to be Luke calling her name.

"Yes?"

Picking his head off the pillow, yet didn't quiet succeed as he plopped back down. "Haley," He repeated again. "Thank you for tonight. I'm really glad you were there." She smiled at his sweetness but most of all at the slur of his sentences. "You're always defending me."

She slowly felt her smile disappear as realization took over. She knew Lucas wasn't just thanking her for tonight but for what happened between him and Brooke.

Haley made her way to her room and began to undress. She threw her dress to the side and made a mental note to get it dried clean. She then tip toed out of her heels as she pulled a tang top over her head and boxer shorts up.

Turning off the lights she heard a noise coming from the living room. She couldn't help but laugh. It hadn't even been three minutes since she put Luke to bed and he was already up and about. Putting her hair up in a messy pony tail Haley leaped out of bed and to the living room.

"Luke it's late-oh, Nathan I didn't know you were still here." She said surprised. Haley thought Nathan had left after she told him thank you but she couldn't help but smile at the realization that he stayed. For what though?

"Ya, I was going to leave but I wanted to make sure Luke was okay."

"Oh." Haley nodded.

"So is he?"

"He'll be fine after a few more visits to the wastebasket." She said with a laugh. Nathan joined her as he scratched the back of his head obviously thinking of something else. Hesitating slightly he took a step towards Haley. "Listen hales, about tonight…I'm sorry."

She waved her hand slightly. "I understand. Trust me though it was my first time meeting THE Dan Scott; I was right about him. And your mother," Haley began but quickly stopped. "Sorry, I have no place to talk about this. I mean they're your parents after all."

"No, don't be. My parent's aren't exactly…parents." He said making air quotations. "Tonight definitely proved it. They weren't always like this though, believe it or not, it all changed after my parents starting making the bucks…it changed them."

Crossing her arms, Haley leaned against the wall. "It can do that to people. I'm just glad Luke isn't like Dan."

Nathan needed to know, not only for his benefit but for hers as well. Though he promised himself he wouldn't be like that, though he moved out before he graduated, though he strived to be someone better, maybe that wasn't enough to change it all.

He needed to know.

"And me?" He began to ask as he cleared his throat. Nathan saw the confusion in Haley's eyes as she started to move her way towards him. He needed to know. And he needed to know from her. "Am I like Dan?"


	11. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

Thanks for the review- hopefully I didn't disappoint

**Thanks for the review- hopefully I didn't disappoint. And like most of you can anticipate this won't be the last of Dan, Deb, or any other blow outs. **

Haley poked her head out of her bedroom door making sure the guys were still occupied with their video games. Seeing that they were she quietly shut her door as she sat Indian style on her neatly made bed.

"You are making a bigger deal out of this." Haley spoke into the phone as Peyton's laughter grew louder. Haley rolled her eyes. "Neither is it funny; Peyton come on! I didn't realize that when you said 'Haley how was the dinner?', that I was going to be tormented again- this time by you!"

"Oh Haley, you know I'm kidding! But honestly, he asked that and you responded with that?"

Haley laid on her back as Peyton continued tormenting her. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most smooth going answer but," Haley felt the tickle of a laughter slowly build up as she remembered the dinner two nights ago. Nathan had asked her if she thought he was a Dan, in which she didn't of course. But at the moment she was completely shocked. She wasn't expecting the question but she wasn't expecting a night like that either. But as Nathan asked her she could tell that he was really depending on her opinion to make it through the night. But she couldn't find the words to let him know she didn't, however her body made up for her voice. She couldn't help it; it was as if she was having an out of body experience. Haley saw herself being pulled by an invisible lasso towards Nathan, and when she was close enough she lifted herself up by the tips of her toes and gave him a small, gentle peck on the cheek. Then with that she went back to bed.

"I can't even remember it really. I mean its like one of those dreams were you know it's happening but you think your going to wake up any minute."

"Oh but Haley this wasn't a dream." Peyton said teasingly as Haley placed her hand on her head. God why didn't she lie!

"Some part of me feels like you wanted to place that kiss somewhere else."

"Peyton!"

"And I don't mean on the lips."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Haley could feel her cheeks turn a shade darker as she thought of it. But before she could even start to go deeper into those sinful images she heard the guys yell about the game which quickly brought her back. "Sawyer lets change the subject, please?"

"Lets say you do like Nathan, why is that so bad?"

"I don't know, for one he's Luke's brother and second we just aren't compatible. Now let's not talk about this anymore, okay?

"You know I'm kidding Hales, right?"

"I know. Anyways," Haley tried to smoothly change the subject. "How's Jake?"

"Jakes fine, we've been trying to spend as much time as possible before Brooke and I take off to LA in a month. It's crazy, one month Haley, one month! How rad is that?"

"Very. I'm just glad the three of us will be together again. Miss you guys. So find a place yet?"

"Actually we did, it's this small apartment not to far from LA so it'll be easy for us to come back and forth between the jobs."

Again the shout of vulgar language and competitive voices was heard once again this time followed by a loud crash. Haley opened the door as she removed the phone with Peyton's babbling voice away from her ear and listened to the sounds of the game or the guys. Nothing. With a sigh she brought the phone back to her ear. "Listen I have to get going, but tell Brooke I said hi."

"Very well, now don't go on sleeping with any Scotts. Bye!" Peyton quickly said before she hung up.

Not being able to hold her smile back Haley placed her cell on the dresser as the smile spread from practically ear to ear. Not because she was thinking of that but because it was funny. Well, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Making her way from her bedroom she walked into the living room however, she didn't make it far. She has stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe it she left the guys for only five minutes and in that amount of time they managed to do some damage.

Haley stayed back as she watched the guys try to be as quiet as possible cleaning up the broken glass. After she got over her state of shock she couldn't help but admit that the sight alone was very amusing.

"So were you guys planning on telling me about this?"

Both Nathan and Lucas shot up from their kneeling positions at the sound of Haley's voice. They both had a face of a five year old that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We were just…not until another four years." Luke added as he brushed a piece of class to the side with a doleful smile. "But just for the record, this was Nathan's fault."

"Oh was it?" Haley asked.

"No, of course not…well maybe. Sort of. Yes." Nathan answered sighing in dread of Haley's reaction.

He watched as she nodded and sighed multiple times as she made her way closer to the shattered glass sculpture that laid on the living room floor. "Well, then that only means one thing. Luke clean it up."

"What?"

"Since Nathan did me the favor of breaking that hideous thing that my grandma gave me you can do the favor of cleaning it up!" She said with a giggle. They watched as Luke's get moved back and forth between Haley's smiling face and Nathan's amused expression. He mumbled something inaudible to them and went to fetch the dust pan and broom.

"Sorry for this, if I known that your grandma gave it to you I would of-"

"What? Told me sooner than four years?"

Nathan laughed. For the past few weeks he had noticed that change in him. He had to admit it; whenever Haley was around he couldn't help but smile at everything she did or whenever she was around. To be honest, he wasn't sure why. As he scrolled through the reasons on why or how he felt like you always scratched out the idea of him liking Haley.

He knew better. He knew that he couldn't change his ways, that he wasn't enough for her. That she deserved better than some basketball playboy. Besides, what would a girl like Haley see in guy like him anyways? Nothing.

Simply that. Nothing.

As if remembering that Nathan's smile quickly faded as he cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to clean up and the head off."

Haley's eyebrows squinted as she felt the energy in the air shift from laughter to awkwardness.

"Okay, coming through." Luke said with the tint of dullness in his voice. Haley sat on the edge of the sofa as she watched Lucas brush up the broken glass. At this time, Nathan had also begun to put the controllers away and pick up the bear cans.

Finding it odd how the conversation and energy shifted to awkward and tense, Haley was dumbfounded by it all. She knew Nathan and her were just starting to come out of their shells since the whole phone conversation but she seriously thought they were over that. Haley honestly felt that Nathan might like her in some way like her; as friends of course. But maybe that was just her being hopeful. Nathan is probably still the same guy she met when she first moved here; the cocky, full of it, basketball half-brother of Luke's. No way could someone of his status and reputation every consider someone like Haley.

Looking at the clock that hung over the lamp in the far right corner Haley nearly screamed as she saw the time. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" She said panicking slightly as she jumped from her spot on the couch and raced off to her bedroom.

Luke and Nathan stopped there cleaning as they watched Haley speed off, then slowly looking at each other. "Haley what are you talking about?" Luke shouted as he set down the dust pan and broom.

A minute later Haley rushed back out however, this time she was dressed in her black knee length pencil skirt and a peach silk top. "My orientation." She said almost out of breath as she hopped into her heals.

"For what?"

"The school! Today's my first day to meet everyone and find my way around; I also get to learn when I officially start." She threw out as she fixed her hair in a neat bun then applied just a smudge of makeup. Nodding with approval of her fast put look she turned to face Luke who still had a confused look on his face. "Luke don't just stand there come on."

"Come one? Haley what the hell are you talking about? I can't take you."

"What?" Haley's asked as she felt her face drop. "Luke we talked about this last week, you said you could!"

"Well, I can't anymore. I have a deadline for tonight and I have to head to the office- I'm sorry."

She nodded her head as she showed some kind of emotion to her nearly drained body. What was she suppose to do now? Not show up? This was her career they were talking about, her job; she couldn't let them down when she hadn't even started working there yet.

"Listen, Nathan will take you."

Haley and Nathan's head shot up.

"I will?"

"He will?" They both said unison.

"Please Nate? You even said it yourself today you have nothing to do. So can you take Haley?"

Nathan sighed, maybe a little too loudly, for Haley heard it and quirked her head. "Look Nathan you don't have to…I can always take the city bus-"

"You are not taking the city bus, those things are filthy hales." Turning to Nathan one last time he asked, "So what do you say?"

"No I can-I will."

-- -- -- --

"It's right down this street and on the far right."

The car ride to the school was as quiet as someone stranded in the middle of the ocean. Neither one could explain why. This had never been an issue before but suddenly everything was different- again. A few minutes later they arrived in front of the building, Nathan pulled to the side as he let the engine running.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Haley climbed out of the passenger door and closing it behind her. As she took her steps she waited for Nathan to stop her, to say something.

"Haley."

She did her best to turn with some surprise. "Yes?" Nathan shifted closer to the window as a passing car made its way. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm assuming an hour or so. Why?" She watched as Nathan made a face. She immediately knew what that meant. "Don't worry I don't expect you to be here when I get out, I'll just take the bus."

With that, Haley turned and headed up the stairs and into the school.

-- -- -- --

"So this will be your classroom. Room 23, see?" Mr. Turner pointed to the black numbers on the side of the door. They were already forty five minutes into the tour, and she had already seen the whole school plus the gym and auditorium. She couldn't decide whether the tour in general bored her or the way Mr. Turner explained things did, all she knew was she liked the school and couldn't wait to start. Oh yes, that's the one thing they hadn't talk about; when she would start.

"Excuse, Mr. Turner."

"Yes Miss. James?"

"I was just wondering…I mean I love the school and I can't wait to teach fulltime, so I was wondering when I start…officially that is?" Haley asked as she twisted the ring on her pinky in small circles.

Haley couldn't help but feel this would end horrible. That Mr. Turner would laugh in her face and scream never letting everyone hear. But instead Mr. Turner smiled and merely asked, "How does next week sound?"

-- -- -- --

She got it! She got it! Finally Haley got the one thing she always dreamed about, the one thing she worked so hard to get, and the one thing she knew she would somehow be. The smile on her lips hadn't faded but merely grew bigger since Turner told her the news. Next week. Next week she would be one of them in there, one of the creators, and she could hardly wait.

Walking down the steps and to the direction of the bus stop she heard a couple of girls laugh. Out of curiosity she turned her head to see three girls laughing as someone who was inside a blue porshe.

Just like Nathan's she thought. Though not intentionally her eyes glanced at the car plate, SXYSCOT. Just like…Nathan? Haley stopped in her tracks as she made her way to the blue porshe. She watched the group of girls giggle a goodbye and cross the street, this couldn't be Nathan, he told her he couldn't wait. Maybe not exactly in those words but he still showed it.

Creeping to the passenger window she peaked her head in and saw Nathan texting. "Nathan?" She questioned out loud. He looked up, his expression not changing nor did he even say anything.

"What are you doing here? I thought you took off?"

Setting his phone down he shrugged. "I didn't."

What the hell was with him today? Rolling her eyes in frustration Haley snorted. "Really? But why did you stay?"

"Because…um, Luke would have killed me if I let you take the bus." Nathan said rather coyly. "Come on, I'll take you home." He opened the passenger door from the inside and started the engine.

Haley let out a slow breathe. That's what she kept telling herself, breathe. That was the trick, right? To keep breathing.


	12. This Is For Keeps

"Pencils

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Notebooks?"

"Check."

"Coffee mug, pens, and chocolate?"

"Check. Check. And Check. Are we done yet?"

Haley glanced at Lucas from the corner of her eye, which shut him up shortly, as she placed a magazine in the grocery cart not caring for what she was about to read. She just needed to get her mind off certain things; however she wouldn't quite admit it either. Luke had noticed it too, that's why he agreed to come to this 'back to school' shopping with Haley in the first place. He was taking this as the opportunity to get to the bottom of whatever it was. Haley couldn't hide anything from him, he knew her his whole life and with that he made it his obligation to always be there for her.

After they paid Lucas and Haley made their way back to the car. Haley thought that after today's long eventful afternoon that the next stop was to go home, but she soon learned that this afternoon wasn't over just yet. In silence, she sat in the passenger seat as she watched Lucas drive in the opposite direction of the house. Haley wasn't sure where they were going, though she had been living in LA for almost two months she still had no idea where things were.

After a minute of trying to guess where they could possibly be going, she spoke up. "Any idea where we're going or are you as clueless as me?"

"Hales, how long have we've been friends?" Luke asked as he made a left turn into a parking lot that was surrounded by buildings from all sides.

"Oh no, Luke have you already forgotten?" Haley said sarcastically. Luke shot her a look but ignored her tone and went on with his point.

"Since we were two, right? Over the years I have learned a lot about you; what's your favorite color, the shows you hate, along with a million other things but one thing that will always be cemented in my head is," He found a parking spot and after pulling in turned off the engine. "When you're in a bad mood. Now what's up?"

Haley rolled her eyes. She was that obvious. "It's nothing Luke, really."

"Don't pull that crap Haley, what is it?"

Sighing in defeat she turned her body towards Luke. "Okay, remember when we were juniors and I was elected to be the teacher of the day for Mrs. Sealer's class? Well I feel that my teaching days will just be repeats of that for the rest of my life."

Luke closed his eyes for a minute remember what Haley called "the worst day of her sort of first day of teaching."

"I remember."

"Well, then you remember how horrible it was for me that day." Haley said as she opened the car door, following Lucas to the double doors ahead of them.

"Haley, that was back in high school. What happened that day isn't going to affect the teacher you are today. I mean, you've been teaching-"

"Substitute teaching." Haley corrected.

"Still teaching and you haven't had any repeats of that day since then! So why are you bothered by this?"

Haley was silent as she followed Luke into an elevator. Why was she bothered by this? She knew why, but it would be so silly to say it out loud. Luke let her take the couple of minutes to think it over, to straighten her thoughts as he lead them out of the elevator and into an office at the end of the hallway they just walked.

Haley finally took notice of her surroundings as she as Lucas shut the door behind her.

"Where are we?"

"This," Luke said as he pointed to the desk that was piled high with papers, a computer on the left corner of the desk, and a phone. "This is a place I call my second home, also known as; my office."

"Wow, it sure looks…cozy." She said with a small laugh as she picked up a pizza box with a few half eaten slices inside.

"Been meaning to throw that away."

Haley sat down on the leather couch with Lucas soon following. "Now, tell me."

Wishing he would have forgotten about it Haley gave out a small, nervous laugh. "Now that I think of it, it's not such a big thing. But," she elaborated on the last word. "I just feel that I'm not good enough for this. Teaching, though I love it so much and have been working towards it my whole life…it scares me."

"Haley-"

"No, let me finish." Haley said as she held up her hand. "I'm scared because I fear of failure. Its funny how something you love can be the one thing you fear too. I'm scared of failing the one true thing I love. I guess that's what you can say is bothering me. To take this step and end up crashing right back down to where I was. But, I know it'll take time."

"It will. When it passes we're going to laugh at this and-"

Luke shut up when Haley gave him a look. "We will laugh about the day in Mrs. Sealer's class…just not any time soon."

Haley sighed as she remembered the day her junior year in high school. Just thinking about it made her shudder. Her head was telling her two things; get over it and move on while the other side was preparing for the worst. She knew she was being silly but, Haley couldn't help but feel this way. Whether she put it in the back of her mind, she knew in her life the things she loved the most always ended up taking the turn for the worst. Why would teaching be any different?

"So is this the real reason why you brought me here? To talk to me about my inner, deepest, darkest secrets?" She said with a simple laugh.

"Yes, I did…okay not really. No there was something else that I needed to show you, well ask you." Luke got up from the leather couch they had been sitting at and walked behind his desk, opening one of the bottom drawers. Haley craned her neck higher to see what Lucas was getting. Before she could even guess what he could possibly have he came back around the desk to the couch with a think folder in hand.

"Speaking of fearing the thing you love." Luke stated as he handed over the folder to Haley who took it without a word. "You know how I wanted to write for so long, and I don't mean this." Luke pointed to his surroundings. "I want to write whatever I want to write, and umm…I kind of have."

Haley looked down to her lap where she had placed the folder. Opening it almost cautiously she fumbled anxiously to turn the page. She knew Luke was watching her, waiting to hear what she had to say. But she wasn't going to be rushed. She read silently the first page, and when she finished she closed the folder placing it firmly on her lap.

"Luke, when did you write this?"

"Two years ago, but I know it's still not good enough there's a lot of revising I-"

"It's amazing. I know you're probably thinking I'm just saying this because for one I'm your best friend and second you might not think I don't care what you do. But your wrong because one, I'm your best friend and second I do care. Who else has seen this?"

"No one, yet Nathan does know. He kind of saw me writing it a while ago, but Nathan being well…Nathan, he doesn't give a shit about what I do on my spare time and I doubt he remembers."

Haley let you a grunt. Somehow that didn't surprise her. Even though she was all for giving people chances she was finding it hard everyday in Nathan's case. She tried not to let it show that she was being bothered by Nathan's "new" attitude, but she had her days where she couldn't help but wonder. And she knew that showed. Well, at least to Lucas it did. She also noticed that Luke was having the same problem. Whether it just started or was always there, she definitely noticed the change.

"So," Haley tried to sly into the topic slowly. "I've couldn't help but notice Nathan's attitude lately. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Nathan's attitude hasn't changed in years, however I have noticed it did take a notch up."

"You wouldn't know why though? I mean just a few days ago he was fine then now…" Haley let her sentence trail off as she felt stupid for asking. When did she care so much what Nathan felt or acted towards her.

"Nate's like that. Not trying to back talk him, but Nathan is LA's biggest party boy and the attitude just comes with the territory. From all the years I have known him that's who he's been. He hasn't changed, and I don't think he can. To much damage from Dan and the fame- nothing can fix him now."

Haley sat quietly as Luke's words settled in. She couldn't help but disagree. Well, she agreed with the damage from Dan and fame has had its toll on him, but he wasn't a lost cause. To her at least. Haley wasn't considering herself a miracle worker but she learned from all her years as a teacher that the ones who seem to be a lost cause and who are given up on so quickly are merely the ones who just need a little faith. All they needed was someone to believe in them. Haley couldn't help but see that as Nathan.

"So the main favor," Luke spoke breaking Haley's thoughts. "Would you do me the pleasure and be the first one to read the entire book. And if you find any mistakes or what be free to-"

Haley placed her hand on Luke's jumping knee as she spoke quietly and sincerely. "It would be my pleasure."

-- -- -- -- --

Haley laid on her belly as she opened the magazine she had bought earlier today. She had spent the first twenty minutes of arriving at home reading Luke's book. She had already decided that she wouldn't let Luke know how she felt about the book until she was completely done. From what she read, she loved it.

Turning the page of the magazine she heard the sound of faint voices coming from the kitchen. Curious, Haley grabbed her magazine and headed to the kitchen. Coming through the swinging door she stopped in tracks to see Nathan and Lucas drinking out of their coffee mugs.

"Hi Haley." Nathan said breaking the silence as she continued staring for a good minute.

Diverting her eyes else where, feeling like an idiot for staring for so long she just smiled as sat in the stool next to Lucas. "Hey."

"Nathan was just telling me about his trip to Miami this past weekend. Look," Haley lifted her head from her magazine to Luke as he showed her a book. "Nathan got me the first edition to John Steinbeck's The Winter of Our Discontent. Cool, huh?"

Haley couldn't help but smile as Luke looked all giddy over a book. He really was a nerd. "That's great Luke, did you say thank you?" Haley answered in her best impression of a mother talk to her two year old son.

Nudging her on the side, Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm going to put this away." Luke jumped off his stool walking out the room leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

Haley casually turned the pages to her magazine not bothering to read any of it. She could feel Nathan's eyes upon her face, and with that, she felt her cheeks turn a shade darker. "So, how was Miami?"

"Um, good. Hot yet I don't think that's much news."

"I can only imagine, I went there once when I was eight and-" Nathan watched Haley stop in the middle of her sentence as she stared dumbfounded at the magazine in front of her. His eyes moved from her face to the magazine, but the way she had it angled he couldn't see what she was gawking over. "You okay?"

Haley quickly looked up at Nathan who was now standing by the sink rinsing his cup.

"Y-Yes…I, ugh, thought I saw something." She said with a smile.

Nathan watched as Haley closed the magazine and set it aside. He saw this as a perfect time to do what he feared of doing all weekend. Now that Luke was out of the room and he and Haley were alone; it was his only opportunity. He walked towards Haley whose back was towards him as she was on her tip toes trying to reach the honey. He stopped close enough to smell the strawberry scent that overtook her hair, yet far enough to not have the temptation to touch her.

"Haley." He whispered. He saw her still, and he knew that she could feel his breath along the back of her neck.

Haley slowly turned and nearly gasped as Nathan was just inches from her face. However, she stood there motionless. She watched as Nathan licked his lips sneaking his hand in his front jean pocket. Haley watched as struggled to pull out a small bag that was shut by a small ribbon.

"What is it?" She blurted out. Haley closed her eyes out of embarrassment and opened them to her astonishment at Nathan smiling at her.

"I didn't want you to feel left out, so…here." He grabbed Haley's hand and placed the small bag in her palm. She looked from the bag she held to Nathan, who still had that small smile played upon his face. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

With that said Nathan suddenly looked like he was caught doing something bad and moved away from Haley so fast that she had to really think if Nathan was in front of her in the first place. Before she could say anything Luke came walking back in the room.

"So Nate, you going to stay for lunch?

Nathan and Haley eye locked as Nathan thought of what to say. He couldn't remember the last time, if there was one, when he felt nervous around a girl. What was he? In eighth grade? "Ya, count me in." He wasn't going to let this new girl change him, make him fear what he's always done before she came, this was his life.

Haley quietly excused herself, almost running to her room. Not even bothering to close the door she untied the ribbon and poured the bag upside down into her palm. She nearly gasped as she caught sight of the gift. She carelessly dropped the bag on her bed as she picked up the piece of jewelry with just her point and thumb finger; afraid with a wrong touch she would break it.

She watched as the diamonds glistened in the sun showering her room with dancing lights. And as fast as she was overcome with awe and excitement she was over washed by the fact that she couldn't accept this. It had to be over three hundred dollars. But what should she do? Give it back and tell Nathan 'It's beautiful; I love but take it back.'

As Haley was contemplating what she should do Nathan and Lucas were busy in the kitchen getting lunch prepared.

"So now you're a cook Luke?" Nathan teased as he grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar that resided at the end of the counter.

"Well having Haley here definitely made me step up my game."

Swallowing his cookie he grabbed the magazine Haley had been looking at earlier. Nathan began skimming through it but immediately froze. In big red letters was the title 'New Romance for Nathan Scott?' His grip on the magazine tightened as he read the fake story; well some of it was true, on his life. He didn't know when the last time he was ever disgusted about reading something on his life, dating life to be more exactly. It had a timeline of Nathan's dating history along with pictures of girls he had been seen with. But what caught his attention more was a recent picture that was taken of him in a club whispering something to a blonde. He remembered that day just like it happened because it did, this weekend in Miami.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry the lack of UD faster. Been so busy! With my sisters wedding(I'm the maid of honor!), to helping with my niece, my new job, and I recently got hooked onto the Twilight Saga so ive been spending time catching up on that. However, here's a chapter and I also have one ready to go up in the next week or so. So reviews are always welcomed!**


	13. All Kinds Of Time

"Give me a hint

"Give me a hint."

"Nope."

"Well, then tell me if you like it then."

"Nope."

"I mean is it even interesting at all?"

Haley brought her hands to her face in order to muffle her cry of annoyance. This was the third day in a row that Luke had attacked her with questions on his book. The first day she could understand, every writer had questions on work he or she had been putting all they had into but she figured that after the fist day of her just giving small shrugs here and there you think Luke would have gotten the hint she wasn't spilling a word. Yet, the second day came and Luke was just filled with more questions that demanded answers. However, Haley wasn't giving in. No matter how much it annoyed to have Lucas glued to her hip twenty four seven spitting questions after questions out. Now here they were, sitting in the living room watching a rerun of scrubs on the third day in a row of book questions. Haley's grip on the coffee cup she held between her hands tightened as Luke asked another questions that he knew would go unanswered.

"Enough! Luke, you have spent days asking me question after question about your book. I've noticed a pattern to your non stop questions, do you know what it is?" Haley asked setting her coffee cup down on the coaster. When Luke didn't answer, he more of just sat there with a confused look upon his face, Haley took that as an opening to answer her own question.

"I don't answer any of them!" Realizing her voice had taken a tone that she normally didn't recognize she quickly took a deep breath. "Luke, I all I can tell you is that I'm not disappointed. You can never do that. But overall, I will not tell you details of what I think of your book until I am completely book. Understood?"

Luke nodded slowly. "So not disappointing?"

Laughing at how stubborn Luke was being about this Haley finally surrendered into giving him some kind of answer. She turned to face him and watched how his face was filled with anticipation. "If I only realized at that moment that letting her go would be the last time I would ever hold her. I would have held on forever."

Smiling and blushing from Haley reciting a line from his book, Luke nodded with no real reason at all. "Okay, well…thanks."

Patting his hand, Luke noticed something new, different, and definitely blinding. "Wow, wow, wow. What is this?" Luke asked as he lifted Haley's wrist that had a diamond bracelet around it. Haley stiffened.

"When did you get this?"

"It was…a gift."

"From who?"

"Oh, just a…friend. It's nothing. I was actually thinking about giving it back."

"Why?" Luke asked with confusion.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Just seems inappropriate to accept something so expensive like this. I would feel bad for keeping it"

"Then why are wearing it?" Luke laughed lightly at the situation.

Haley was about to take a whack at him yet realized that he was right. If she didn't feel so comfortable about keeping it why was she wearing? Looking down at her wrist, she moved it back and forth watching the diamonds sparkle from every angle. What was she doing? Without a moments hesitation she realized she had to talk to Nathan before she got attached to it.

As if a miracle, Luke's call rang, taking the attention of her. Haley glanced at Luke who did the same yet to his phone. He turned to Haley and smiled.

"Hey Sawyer, how are you?"

Haley couldn't hear what was being said on the other line but Luke wouldn't make the situation better when all he said was, 'Oh', 'I see', 'No, I understand.' As if she knew what that meant. Once he hung up with Peyton, she grabbed his arm.

"What was that about? I didn't know you and Peyton still talked after…you know." Haley asked not being able to finish the sentence. She knew as much as Brooke didn't like bringing it up, it hurt Lucas a lot more.

"I know, but she's my friend. Brooke may not like that but…it is what it is."

"So what was it about?"

"Oh, she was just telling about- I mean asking me about the weather here."

Haley arched her left eyebrow. Peyton asking about the weather? Didn't seem like the Peyton she knew. "Peyton did?"

"Yes, Peyton did."

Seeing that Luke would just be a mimic of her actions of not saying anymore than he wanted to, she quickly dropped it. However, she wasn't letting it stray to far from her mind. Something was definitely up. She would just have to call Peyton later today. Setting that master plan in the corner of her head she came back to the reality and her major issue. The bracelet. She looked casually down at the glistering diamond string that was wrapped securely around her wrist. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? Haley still had a lot to think about on this situation.

Almost if fate was playing a cruel joke on her, the door bell rang with a feverish haste. Luke crooked his head around to see Nathan walking towards them. "Hey Nate, what have you up to today?"

Setting his Gatorade down, he flopped on the chair across from Haley. "Practice, practice, and practice. Coach is killing me out there."

"Still mad at you for your fun weekend in Miami?"

"Um…ya, something like that." Nathan rubbed the back of neck as he coyly crooked it slightly to peak over at Haley, who was reading the newspaper. To his surprise she was wearing the bracelet. He didn't expect that, Nathan assumed that she hated it since he didn't get a proper thank you. But there she was, sitting in her sweats with the diamond bracelet hanging from her wrist as she turned the page.

"I'm sure he'll lighten up, besides I could care less what you do with your life as long as I don't have to write about it anymore."

"What do you mean? Did you get promoted?" Nathan asked.

"Something like that, just this little situation Haley is helping me with, right?" Luke nudged her in the ribcage.

Looking up to meet his eyes for a second she nodded. She wasn't trying to be rude, but with her situation with Nathan and the bracelet she wasn't ready to deal with it, especially with him sitting across from her in nothing but a white tee and gym shorts. Distractions she didn't need.

"Speaking of situations Haley has one she's stuck in. Maybe you can help her Nate."

Haley felt a pinch of pain as her head shot up faster than she knew it could. "No-no…we don't need to bring my problems on to Nathan, its silly-"

"No, I don't mind. What is it?" Nathan asked, stating the question to Lucas specifically.

Luke wasn't the smartest guy when it came to Haley's open emotions. He never had been. Whether she set them out and open for everyone to see or kept the deep inside, Lucas had a problem with the distinction of the two. Most of the time he misread the signs, but that was Lucas and that was why Haley was in his life.

"Well, Haley has this friend named- ugh, what's their name?"

"Neil." She quickly instated, biting her lip nervously.

"Her friend Neil gave her a bracelet," Lifting Haley's tiny wrist that had the bracelet, he showed it to Nathan. Who had the faintest smile spread across his lips. "Nice, I know. But Haley here doesn't think she's going to keep it."

"Why not?" Nathan nearly yelled as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Haley couldn't help but glare at Nathan, wasn't it obvious? "Because though NEIL did a very nice thing to even consider bringing me a gift from Mi-where ever he went, it was still unnecessary and very wrong."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at what she was saying. "I can't help but disagree. If you find what this friend did impulsive, then how do you ever get through birthdays and Christmas's? Plus how is giving a gift, a very nice gift I may add, wrong?"

She knew he was testing her, teasing her almost. But she wasn't going to allow him to get to her; he gets that pleasure from doing it to everyone, but not her.

"Like you said, it's nice. To nice actually. It's covered in diamonds, now do you think for just a gift to a 'friend' that Na-Neil did the right thing? Besides I hardly know Neil, and the history we do have is very off."

"Oh so now keeping the bracelet is depending on your relationship with this Neil?"

"Sort of. Kind of. Yes." She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, why did her emotions have to be so obvious, especially in front of Nathan. "I will admit that what Neil did was very nice and the gift is extremely beautiful but…"

Whether it was not being able to find the words or bringing herself to say them, Haley let her sentence fade off. Not wanting to be around any long she excused herself and went into her room. Slamming the door behind her she quickly brought her attention to the bracelet on her wrist. Yet she couldn't get the clasp off, frustrated she threw herself on her bed.

"You act like it's deadly."

Haley jumped up, yet somehow not from being bewildered or scared but from anger. "God, don't you ever knock!" She yelled as she sat up fixing her hair that had fallen out of place.

"Not unless I know the person on the other side won't let me in. Can I sit down?" Nathan asked as he cautiously took steps towards Haley who neither glared nor smiled at his actions. "You know you really are something James. One minute you're nice and the second you're…scary."

Nathan almost laughed at Haley's response. "I-I'm something? Look who's talking. You're all anti Haley one day and magically your pro Haley the next. Now that is crazy!" Haley pointed to Nathan's chest as she rose slightly from her spot. Realizing her actions, she tucked her hand behind her and settled on the bed once more. She could feel the blush creep on her face from her embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Nathan rolled her eyes. Why was she apologizing? Yes, she did make this bracelet thing a bigger deal then it should be however that was understandable. Though he didn't mean to, Nathan could tell she felt like he was toying with her emotions. When it was the opposite, he just didn't know how to express them without looking and feeling…worthless. He really was getting deeper into this. No matter how many times he told himself don't, no matter how many times he tried to look away, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself….it was never enough to stop him.

"Don't be, you do have a point after all." He sighed as he grabbed Haley's wrist and in one quick motion unclasped the bracelet off Haley. Not looking up he stuffed the bracelet into his pocket. "You're free."

Pulling her hand back, Haley rubbed soothing circles around her free wrist. She glanced down at her bare skin, how different she felt with it off.

"Nathan, please don't be mad. I didn't mean anything rude by it I just feel as us becoming friends that…this would just add complications. You understand that right?"

"No need for explanations Haley. I understand. I do, really. Maybe when the time is right I'll sneak it back on that wrist of yours. It's already looking dull without it." He laughed lightly. Haley smiled weakly. "Maybe. We have all kinds of time left, but let's focus on not tearing each others throats. Even that is hard right now."

"Well, I best get going."

"Ya, of course. So I'm assuming Luke knows about…this."

Stopping at the door way Nathan shook his head. "Actually, no. I told him I felt bad for butting in and I came to apologize. I didn't think you wanted Luke to know and frankly, I didn't want Luke to know either."

Feeling a sense of relief wash over her Haley smiled at Nathan. Nodding her thank you to him. He returned the smile before quickly looking away and then walking out without another word.

-- -- -- -- --

"Tim."

"Then I made a bluff-"

"Tim."

"So, as everyone thought I had a good hand-"

"Tim."

"I actually didn't! Dude, how whack is that? I fooled everyone."

"Did you win?" Nathan asked caving in to Tim's story.

"I didn't. But I fooled everyone for awhile though. High five!" Tim called as he lifted his palm in the air waiting for Nathan to meet it. "Come on Nate, don't leave me hangin'!"

Nathan looked at Tim from the corner of his eye as he whacked Tim's hand out of his face. Tim laughed as he rested back into the couch dipping his hand into the bag of cheeto's. Nathan soon followed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamond string. He twirled it around and gently laid it on the coffee table. What good could HE do with a bracelet?

"So how are things with Hannah? Luke like living with her?" Tim asked as he licked the tips of his fingers.

"Her names Haley, Tim. Haley." Nathan said sternly.

"Haley. So how are things going with her? You've been over there a lot."

"Things are good. Besides I haven't been there more than I did when Luke lived by himself." Nathan said. Though Tim was really dim, he was very observant.

"I guess. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"If it's a favor my answer is no."

"No, no. Not a favor well…kind of. I saw that picture of Helen-"

"Haley." Nathan added as he picked up the remote and began scanning the channels.

"Anyways, I saw that picture of her on your phone. The one Luke sent you of him and her. She's pretty cute, hot actually."

"What's your point Tim?" For some reason Nathan wasn't liking the vibe or direction of this conversation. He felt his grip on the remote grow tighter.

"Do you think you can help me set up a date with her? I mean nothing big, you know how I work. Dinner, make out, and if she's really digging The Tim then the bedroom." Tim laughed as he nudged Nathan's hard, stone cold body. The last line had Nathan's blood boiling.

"I don't think she's your type."

"Don't worry, by the end of the night I will. From my charms and…maybe a few drinks." Tim laughed at his plan. Nathan licked his lips as he set the remote down, he knew holding it any longer would cause it break. As the remote was safe from his firm grasp Nathan clenched his hands tight into a fist.

"Really, I don't know if you'll like her. I mean…" Nathan stopped himself. He had to stop pretending to hate her and he knew by making up lies like before only got him into a deeper mess.

"Come on Nate, help a friend out. Unless…" Tim kinked up one of his eyebrows. "Do you have the hotts for her?"

Nathan's head shot up faster then he could blink. So much for not making it obvious he thought. He didn't. I mean it was Haley. Luke's friend and that alone was a warning to back off. Luke would kill him if he "charmed" Haley. Luke didn't have to tell him face to face what he thought of him when it came to women. For so many years Luke had to report it to the world. Which made the situation stickier. If Luke ever found out that he liked Haley, that is if he did of course, then world war three would take place. Unclenching his fists, shoulders relaxing, Nathan forced a small grin.

"No man, of course not. Why don't you come with me tomorrow to Luke's, you can ask her there."

Tim's grin widened and pulled Nathan into a bear hug. "Awesome. Damn, I never did it with a teacher before."

And with one simple, upchucking, sentence. Nathan knew that his efforts didn't pay off. As Tim ran to the kitchen, Nathan could feel the ground around him only sink further down.


	14. I'll Be Seeing You

Nathan leaned against the kitchen counter with one hand across his chest as the other rested under his chin

Nathan leaned against the kitchen counter with one hand across his chest as the other rested under his chin. He stared off into space; though his face was blank, his mind was racing in different directions._ Just get her to say no. Wait-no. Get her to say yes, Tim is your friend besides who cares if he goes out with her?_

Nathan continued to stare off as he fought the two voices in his head as Haley walked in. Haley nearly ran into Nathan's mute and stone body. "Whoa." She said as she took a few paces back. As Haley was just about to apologize she noticed Nathan did even move or even see her. She couldn't help but laugh, when Nathan did time to think he really got into it.

"Nathan, you okay?" Haley asked as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hmm?"

Nathan watched as Haley's smile grew wider, what did she find so amusing? "What?" He asked. Haley merely shrugged her as she chugged the water into her dehydrated mouth. Nathan nearly lost himself, watching the rim of the bottle touch her lips. What he would give to be that bottle…

"You know Luke's not home, he had to go to the-"

Nathan immediately cut her off. "I know. I actually came to talk to you. It's pretty serious." Nathan stated.

"Serious? In what sense?" Haley heard her voice reach the next octave. She tried to remain calm but the way Nathan looked at her and said it; she couldn't help but think of the possible worse. "Is Luke okay? Are you okay?"

He couldn't help but feel his heart glide as Haley took concern in him as well. Nathan shook those thoughts out of his head. "No, Luke's fine and I am too. I actually have…to ask you something." Nathan took a seat on one of the kitchen island tables. He waited for Haley to take a seat as well, more for him than her, and then folded his hands.

"So, I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday night."

Haley felt her heartbeat grow faster, if that was possible since it always took on a different rate when she was around Nathan. She looked down at the bottle that was clasped in her hands. Was Nathan asking her out? Haley couldn't help the tiny smile that grew on her lips; she looked back at Nathan who was now looking more confused and in a way, sad. Was she reacting badly?

"I-I don't think I have anything planned."

She couldn't help but frown as Nathan let out a sigh; it was no sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"

Nathan licked his lips as he locked eyes with Haley's brown ones. "My buddy Tim was hoping that you would…go out on a date with him." He couldn't help but take some kind of relief when he watched Haley's face drop slightly. What did she think the question was?

"Oh."

"Ya, oh."

Silence settled between the two as Haley took in what just happened. Nathan couldn't look at her face; he didn't want that temptation to tell her no. Instead, he looked straight ahead at the stainless steel of the refrigerator.

"What time?" Haley asked a minute later.

"What?" Nathan asked with more disgust then he intended.

Haley swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, trying her best to push it down. "What time should I be ready?"

Nathan sat there bewildered. She was actually agreeing to this? He knew that there was a chance she would say yes, but he didn't think she would say it without any background information on Tim. "You sure? You don't even know Tim, what if he's some psycho killer?"

Haley let out a confused grunt. "I'm sure on the date I will get to know him, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy. I think it would…I don't know fun. I don't know anyone and maybe Tim and I will hit it off." She watched as her answer didn't satisfy him. "Besides even if he was a psycho killer, why would you even ask me in the first place?"

She made a point but he wouldn't admit that.

"Tim said around seven…"Nathan said it with no interest anymore. He didn't see Haley backing out of this. Nathan just had to know why. Why did she say yes?

"Look, Haley." He tried saying with some authority, but when he realized how that sounded he realized a bit. "Tim's my friend and when he asked me I agreed, but…"

"But what?"

Nathan shook his head as he sighed; his smile hanging on his lips. "But nothing. Tim's great. You'll have fun." Nathan got up with a struggle. How he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

Haley immediately followed him, walking him to the door. "Nathan." Haley whispered yet was loud enough to grab Nathan's attention from down the driveway. "Do you think it would be a problem if I brought…someone else?"

Nathan's brows furrowed. "Like a bodyguard?"

"Sure." Haley laughed. "But just another person so it's not completely awkward."

Luke. Nathan thought. Luke knew Tim and if he went with her Haley to this so called date then he didn't have to worry so much about Tim being…Tim. Luke didn't like Tim and knew he would never allow that. That thought put him at ease.

"I think that's a great idea." Nathan said wondering why he didn't think of it himself.

Haley smiled as she leaned against the door. "Great, so then I'll see you around seven as well. Bye."

Before Nathan had the chance to register what Haley said she had shut the door. Him. Haley wanted him to be there. He could think of a million reasons why this made him happy yet, he thought of a million and one reasons why he shouldn't be there. Nathan didn't like the idea of watching, listening, and being apart of Tim's conquest to get Haley. What if they did hit it off? Disgust and anger filled his body, making him grip the steering wheel tighter. What was this new feeling he was experiencing? Nathan had been on plenty of dates with woman who on the next night were out with other men; what made this any different? What had him fighting the voices that battled in his head, why was he getting so worked up about this?

The light turned red causing Nathan to slam on his breaks, screeching to a sudden stop.

He knew.

All the questions he had asked himself today finally had answers.

Nathan Scott was falling for Haley James. The one girl he never pictured himself being with, the one girl he could never have, yet the one girl he found himself yearning for.

Jealousy was the name of the foreign feeling that coursed in his body. Nathan Scott was jealous.

**-- -- -- --**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I plan on making the next chapter very long (at least a good size; p ) along with some other things I wanted to separate from this chapter. I love the reviews, can't wait to read them.**


	15. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

**Thanks for the reviews! They really keep me going! Along with this chapter, which I hope makes you guys very happy or at least hopeful for the next few chapters- heck the whole story! Lol I posted the first chapter to my new naley story, ****Bleeding Love.**** So if I would love to hear what you guys have to say about that story!**

Haley sunk deeper into the hot bathtub water. She wriggled her newly painted toes over the edge as she closed her eyes. It had been just four days since Nathan had come by to ask Haley if she was free for a date.

Sadly, the question wasn't for his concern but for his friend Tim, who Haley had no idea what to expect from. But she told herself that was the point of the first date, in this case a blind date, you never know what you're going to get. Especially how she was new to this state and city along with the horrid blind date stories, Haley was nervous about what to expect. However, she did feel better that she was going to have a chaperone. Nathan.

Just the thought of his name has Haley smiling, yet it quickly disappeared as fast as I had appeared. Nathan, her silly typical crush; the nerdy girl falls for the all star athlete. She knew how the story ends; once the nerdy girl found confidence and told the athlete how she felt he would look at her as if he was going to tell her the greatest secret ever known but instead laugh. The laughter will ring in her head for the rest of her life.

Haley opened her eyes as she heard the sound of the front door slam soon followed by small thumps hitting the ground. She released the water as she grabbed the towel she had placed on the edge of the sink and wrapped it around her wet body. Securing the towel in place Haley walked out and towards the living room. What was Luke doing?

"Can you come out here for a second, Haley?" Luke called out as another of round thumps followed. Now frustrated as Haley still walked down the hallway dripping wet from her bath, she rounded the corner ready to give Lucas the best of her frustration.

"Luke, I'm trying to-" Haley's mouth fell open as her eyes widen.

"Trying to what? Soak the house with all the water you're dripping?" One voice asked.

"Or are you trying to catch fly's with your mouth open like that?" The other voice added with a laugh.

Haley broke into a smile as she ran and jumped into a hug with Peyton and Brooke. "What are you guys doing here?" A bewildered Haley asked as she took a step back pulling her towel tighter around her. "I thought you guys weren't coming for another month?"

Luke looked at Peyton, throwing his hands up in the air. "Guilty." Haley shook her head in awe; here she stood in nothing but a towel with her three best friends. All under one roof. "I…I still can't believe it."

"I'm glad we caught you before you left. Luke here, told us you have a hot date? Watch out!" Peyton said as she gave Haley a playful spank which caused the girls to laugh and Luke to raise an eyebrow. "Who is it…its not….you know?" Peyton asked trying to be as smooth as she could yet realized that went down the drain.

Haley felt her skin flush and her eyes pop out_. Not in front of Luke_. Haley moaned to herself. She saw how his brows furrowed in suspicion. "Wait. Not who? Haley you've been seeing someone?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arms across his chest. He had always been protective of Haley, and though they were both adults that still had not changed.

"No- no…I told Peyton that we ran into, what's his name…" Haley started to tell, hoping Luke would really not read anything in it. "Last week remember…"

"Jack White from the White Stripes?"

"Yes! I told Peyton about us meeting him and she thought we hit it off but Peyton," Haley said with great emphasis as she glared at her. "Simply was mistaken, isn't that right?"

Peyton shook her head almost robotically. "Totally. My mistake….you know me and musicians." She said with a small discomforting laugh.

Luke nodded as if he truly understood. "Oh, anyways Haley does have a date with my brother's friend Tim. Well, Dim is what I like to call him, not the smartest crayon in the box." He said pointing to his head as the girls laughed. Haley rolled her eyes, since she told Luke of this blind date he couldn't stop laughing for the first ten minutes. After he finished he looked at her with an odd expression and he fired of questions left on right. Mostly repeats of, "Why?" She couldn't help but ask herself that same question, why had she agreed to this date? She could have simply said no and not have to go through the hassle of it all, but Haley later had come to realize that it was the sudden closeness of her and Nathan in that tiny kitchen that had set her mind to ooze and have her say such a robotic answer.

She couldn't deny it; the denying stage was long over. Haley James was attractive to Nathan Scott. But she always knew that, she told herself, along with the fact that she and him would never happen.

The reasons were endless; predictable.

"Nathan is your long lost brother?" Brooke asked directly to Lucas which had every stunned. Since the incident Brooke hadn't muttered a word in his direction besides the harsh ones that she found necessary to say at the time.

"Y-Yes. Nathan's my brother," Lucas started shocked. Haley watched him and couldn't help but smile. A sad but hopeful one, she watched as Lucas stared at Brooke. He stilled loved her, never stopped. And during the time she lived with Brooke she could tell though her heart was heavy she still wanted Luke more than she would ever admit. "He actually plays for the LA Lakers." Luke continued now converting his eyes downward.

"I bet he's amazing, would you agree Haley?" Peyton asked trying to hide the smirk she was giving.

"Sure, plus you guys can decide for yourself he's coming on the date with me."

"What?" Peyton asked as the smile was full on. "He's coming with you? Whys that?"

Haley rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but put on her own smile full of secrets. "Just to make me feel more comfortable on the date; more like a chaperone." Haley said trying to make it sound more of business date than anything else.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" Brooke said with grin.

Giving out a heavy sigh Haley quickly changed the subject. "So where do you guys live?"

Luke pointed straight in front of him to nothing in particular. "About flour blocks that way." Haley nodded, as much as she wanted to continue a conversation with two of her best friends she couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. She had exactly an hour and half to get ready.

"Hey," Brooke said softly placing her hand on her nearly dried shoulder. "Go, get ready." Brooke glanced at Peyton and Luke who were talking about a picture Luke had taken. "We're going to hang out here." Haley smiled and quickly set off to her room.

----- ---------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------

"So Nathan, this shirt," Tim held up green button down shirt. "Or this one here." He then held a yellow button down shirt up.

Nathan made a face, was he serious? If Tim wasn't his best friend he would have said either was fine, when in reality, they both were hideous. "Tim, no. Your fine the way you are, now can we please go?" Nathan glanced down at the watched on his wrist and sighed as another minute passed.

"Fine, let me get my wallet." Tim said as if he was depressed from not choosing between the two horrific shirts. Nathan nodded as he opened his phone once again, he scrolled through he contacts as he landed on Haley's cell number. He stared at it for a moment, Haley and he hadn't switched numbers however, Nathan had asked Luke for it. When Luke asked what for, Nathan quickly and smoothly said for emergency purposes. Which Luke gave a whole speech on before giving him the number. Nathan pushed the call button.

The ringing matched his heart rate, it rang with such a feverish pace waiting for something to happen…to change it.

"Hello?"

There it was… the change he needed.

"Haley? It's Nathan…Nathan Scott." Once he said it he moved the phone away from his mouth as he cussed. What was this? A business interview? After he got his anger out from his stupidity he placed the phone back to his ear. To his surprise he heard laughter.

"What?" He asked as if he missed the funniest joke in the world.

"Nathan I know its you, you're the only Nathan I know." She said lighthearted as she gave another set of little laughs. Nathan smiled as well, not from Haley's words but her laughter. He didn't know what it was about Haley, but everything about her made him want more. When she laughed he wanted to hear it all night, when she smiled he didn't ever want to be the cause of its disappearance, and when she spoke he found it to be a melody.

He couldn't help but laugh; he was becoming the type of guy who he used to make fun of. The ones that turned to mush over a girl, the ones that wanted just one person and the type that fell in love. Nathan had never been that type of person; love wasn't in his vocabulary. He never had an example to follow, his parents were beyond the love they said they had for each other; their marriage was a joke.

"So was there a reason THE Nathan Scott decided to call my phone? You know your keeping me from getting ready for my date?" Nathan couldn't tell if there was a hint of flirtatious and joking humor to Haley's words. But he was going to play along.

"Really, no one I know?"

"Actually I think you might. I hear he's devilishly charming and has a great sense of humor." Haley said with a small giggle in the end.

Nathan looked up and saw Tim filling his pockets with candy from the jar Nathan filled up. "Come on hales, your making me blush."

Nathan could almost hear her roll her eyes. "Seriously Nathan, can you get any cockier?"

"Only for you babe." Nathan was slowly coming out of his shell; the plan he had to stay away from Haley was long gone. Screw it- he wanted her and was going to get her. But when he noticed she didn't say anything back he quickly rebuffed his answer. "So were coming right now, you ready?"

"I am." Haley was now less energetic and loud as she was in the beginning of the conversation.

Nathan came to conclusion, being strong like that with Haley was not the best plan. He had to earn that. He had to earn it all. And he was going to get it. Yet what if that was a sign of her feelings; she just didn't feel the same way for him.

"Okay see you then."

-------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------- ----------------------------- -----

"Haley!"

Haley bent her head back as she laughed at her own joke.

"That's so not funny-in fact, its defensive."

"You mean offensive Brooke?" Haley said setting her cup of water away from her dress. She wore something simple yet elegant; a simple black strapless dress that had a hem line that reached her knees. Barely. Along with her hair pinned back in a neat bun and a pair of Brookes white Gucci shoes, in which she kept insisting, Haley actually felt like she belonged in LA for the first time. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Brooke just rolled her eyes as she smiled her acceptance. Haley looked through her purse making sure she had everything she needed for the night, and again for the countless time that night she checked the clock_. They should be here in a few minutes,_ she thought quietly to herself. "Do I look okay you guys?"

"For the tenth time, yes you do Haley. Calm down, it's just Nathan." Peyton scrunched her nose as she smiled.

"Who said anything about Nathan? I was just saying for my own being. You sure my hair is fine up, or should it be down?"

Brooke got up and flicked her hand so fast that the only evidence of her movement was Haley's hair flowing down her back in soft waves. "Down."

"Thanks." Haley mumbled as she fixed it. "So you guys sure your fine going out with Luke tonight?"

"Of course, we are friends with him as well."

"Oh ya, I'm sure it will be just a blast." Brooke grunted from behind the magazine she had. Ignoring her attitude Haley went on. "I promise we will get together, and do our ritual moving in sleepover."

Haley jumped as the door bell rang throughout the house. "I got it!" Luke shouted from the foray.

Luke opened the door and couldn't help but laugh. There was Nathan all dressed up as Tim straddled from behind dressed as well yet wearing his daily hat. Nathan glanced at Luke's amusement and groaned before snatching the hat from Tim's head. "Luke hide this will you." Luke grabbed the hat and threw it to the side as he opened the door for the guys.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked with a small grin on his face as he touched the collar of Luke's shirt.

"I'm taking some people out on the town, show them around the area."

"Some people as in….some girls?" Tim asked.

Luke could never get why Nathan and Tim were friends, and with that questioning look still on his face he answered. "Yes, two girls actually."

"Sweet!" Tim praised raising his hand. But no one met him on that one. Luke finished buttoning his buttons on his shirt and led the guys into the living room. "I'll introduce them to you."

As if on cue both Peyton and Brooke turned their heads to the sound of Luke's voice and met eyes with the two strangers they never met before. Tim opened his mouth in surprise. He nudged Nathan in the ribs. "A blonde and a brunette- Luke's better than you are." Tim whispered as Brooke and Peyton got up and stood across from the guys.

"Tim this is Peyton and Brooke, their friends from Tree Hill. Girls….Tim."

Tim then grabbed both their hands and gave a kiss on them. Not only did a questioning and amusement cross Peyton and Brookes face, but Nathan and Haley's. Since they walked in Nathan's eyes immediately searched for Haley. He found her sitting on a chair with a magazine on her lap, she hadn't looked up when they walked in, which was all the better for Nathan. He got to marvel at her beauty for that short time. Her black dress, her wavy brown locks…he nearly felt his insides drop as he realized it was all for Tim.

But as Tim continued to introduce himself to the girls with silly pick ups, Nathan had caught Haley's eye. She had the same expression as him; amusement. Nathan raised his eyebrows at her and titled his head towards Tim and back. _Really?_ His eyes said to her. Haley shrugged as her smile grew bigger. That was it. Nathan couldn't look away; he knew she was probably wondering what the hell was he staring at but his body and mind were both fighting an inner battle with each other.

"Nathan!" Luke shouted.

Nathan looked to his side were Luke had been standing. "What?"

"Um…Nathan this is Brooke and Peyton." He said as he pointed a finger to each one individually. "Guys this is my brother Nathan."

Brooke was the first to step forward and extend her hand. "Wow, Nathan Scott. If I knew there were more Scotts in the world I wouldn't have given my one and only shot to this one." Brooke said still grasping Nathan's hand as she motioned her head to Luke. Nathan opened his mouth to say something but all he could do was look at Luke who was looking down at the ground and met briefly with Brooke's eyes.

"Awesome, okay well I'm Peyton, nice to meet you." Peyton chimed in as she removed Brookes hand and replaced it with hers. Nathan finally found it possible to respond. "Nice to meet you to Peyton. Your not an ex girlfriend of Luke's too?"

Before Peyton could reply back with her sarcastic remark she had in her somewhere, Haley let out a laugh that caught everyone's attention as well. All the heads in the house turned to her ranging from amused to confused. "Sorry." Haley whispered as she bit her lip.

"Oh," Nathan removed his hand from Peyton's and walked over to Tim slinging his arm over his shoulder and walking them towards a still blushing Haley. "Tim this is Haley James."

Haley got up from her seat and extended her hand to him. "Hi Tim, it's nice to meet you."

"Damn your hot!" Tim exclaimed.

"Uh…oh….um, thank you." Haley said nervously as she played with the lace on her dress.

Haley gave Nathan a look, almost begging to get this date over with. He gave his own smile to her. "So I guess we should get going."

---------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------- ------------------------------ ----

"So Tim what do you do," Haley flicked the piece of chicken from her hair as Tim cut his chicken with no real luck. "For a living?"

"I work sometimes at Nathan's personal assistant and other times…I just bounce to and from jobs all the time. I guess you can say that's how I am with girls; I don't really like doing the same thing every day." Tim said as he laughed at his own joke.

Haley opened her mouth in surprise as she removed her eyes from Tim to Nathan. Her eyes widened, _Seriously?_ She asked Nathan who had been quiet most of the night.

Nathan watched as Haley chugged down her fourth class of wine, he couldn't blame her. Without being to noticeable, Nathan slid the bottle closer to him and out of reach for Haley. "So Tim did you know that Haley's a teacher?"

"Really? Why?" Tim asked shocked and somewhat disgusted.

Haley gripped her glass in her hand as tight as she could, knowing if she even let go for the smallest second she would be swinging it at his face. The whole night had been a disaster. First off, Tim had made Haley sit in the back, complaining how he liked the passenger seat more. Then the whole ride there he ignored her and played his music full blast. As they got to the restaurant Tim didn't even bother to open her door, which Nathan saw and opened it for her. As they were seated Tim immediately began talking about the night he had and the girls that he ran into, which Nathan again came to the rescue and changed the subject. As if that wasn't enough for the day Tim asked for the waitress number in front of her. Haley sighed; maybe Luke and Nathan were right. Tim was WAY to different for her even to have a friendship with.

"I just like teaching. Being around the people who are the next generation, our future. Some will go on-"

"Hello?" Tim said into his phone. "Oh hey man…no way! Where?"

"When do you start?"

Haley looked up at Nathan with weary eyes, she was already tired and it wasn't even nine. "Next week; my sentencing day." She rolled her eyes.

Nathan smiled. "I know you'll do great."

That caused Haley to pause; she loosened her grip on the glass, now tracing her finger along the rim. "How? How do you know that it will?" Haley questioned. "Ever since I got to LA nothing but," She quickly looked at Tim before bringing her eyes back to his. "Unfortunate events have happened to me. How do I know this isn't the same?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but mostly disappointment. Since he had met Haley she had always been able to see the white lining in everything. It was all Luke ever talked about, how Haley was always positive and bright, how she never let anything stop her, now she was questioning that.

"Hales, you're the strongest person I know. And that says a lot especially since I only met you a few months ago along with me being your first enemy in LA." He watched as Haley smiled, taking that as a sign that it was okay to continue. "You are not only strong, smart, and beautiful but you have something that people search forever for in this world."

"What's that?" It came out in a whisper; she could feel the tears brimming over the corner of her eyes.

Without hesitation, his eyes remained connected to hers as he gave his own version of a whisper. "People who love you." He knew he was risking everything, but he didn't care. He wanted Haley and he was going to let her know that. "Do you want to get out of here?" Nathan asked, his words coming out in a rush.

Not able to form words, Haley nodded her quick and honest answer.

------------ -------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------

"Oh I feel so bad!"

"Don't."

"But I can't help it."

"Try."

Haley turned to Nathan whose attention was on the road yet he had a full blown smile on his lips. "You're enjoying this way too much; do you always take pleasure in other people's misery?"

"If it gets me what I want; yes I don't mind it." Nathan laughed as Haley punched his shoulder softly. "Wow, you hit like a girl."

"Oh no- you don't say." Haley teased back.

The two had been yearning to break free from Tim all night, and once Nathan had come up with an idea they were on their way out the door. Though Haley felt bad about it, she was glad that it was being done. Nathan had told Tim that the waitress asked about him as he was in the restroom, and wanted him to meet her after her shift. This had Tim all excited, he right out blurted, "if I'm not going to sleep with Haley might as well go for the next girl to come a knockin.'" The last thing the two saw was Tim sitting at the table waiting as they left out the door trying to retain their laughter. Once outside Haley burst, her laughter mixing with the cold, dark night. Nathan soon followed his head towards the sky as he roared with laughter. Haley had been laughing so hard the tears that had been forming around her eyes blocked her view of the world around her. Unaware of where she stood, she slipped on the restaurant curb almost falling towards the traffic. Nathan acted quickly on his reflexes, grabbing Haley, his arm circled around her tiny waist. He pulled her far from the city cars and against his clothed chest. That moment's connection was so hard to deny on both ends- and for a moment neither Nathan nor Haley were going to let go.

Somehow they found it possible; Nathan drove his car down his street. "You don't mind stopping at my place really quick? I have to grab something and I'll drop you off."

"You don't have to drop me off…I mean we can hang out." Haley said trying to sound confident and uplifting. Yet she could feel her head swirl from the mixture of her feelings and wine.

"That sounds like a better plan." Nathan smiled at her as he turned into his drive way, the tires roaring as they roamed over the gravel driveway. Nathan got out of the car and to Haley's side, opening her door. Haley barely had her right foot out as she stumbled out of the car.

"Oops." She said as she, with the help of Nathan, got herself up from the floor.

"You okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

Haley looked up finding it hard not to glance between his lips and eyes. She was so close she found it had to pry her eyes away from his face. "Yes…yes. My foot got caught on the….thing." Haley pointed to the seat adjuster.

"Okay, well lets get you inside before you foot gets caught on anything else." Nathan joked.

His hand still holding on to her elbow, Nathan and Haley made their way to the front door. Letting go for a few seconds, Nathan turned the key with quick ease, and placed his hand on the Haley's back leading her in. Though Haley had been here before, she had only explored Nathan's kitchen and nothing else. Nathan excused himself, leaving Haley alone. She roamed the living room, finding countless pictures of Nathan playing basketball, news articles framed, pictures of Nathan and different celebrities, and very few family pictures. Though there were faces surrounding him, she knew he was lonely. She could see that in his eyes, just like she knew Brooke still loved Lucas, that Peyton missed Jake, and that Lucas always wondered what if with him and Dan. With disgust she pushed down a picture of Nathan, Deb, and Dan and walked to the kitchen. Haley had no idea why she felt the need to explore so much, but she wanted to know the real Nathan Scott.

She opened the fridge and saw nothing but Gatorade, eggs, milk and yogurt. No wonder he was always at Luke's for every meal, he no real food for himself. Closing the door she opened a random cupboard and saw two bottles of Merlot wine. Hoping Nathan wouldn't mind, Haley made a reach for a bottle.

"Planning on sharing that?" A deep voice questioned behind her.

"God! Nathan don't do that!" Haley shrieked as she placed her hand over her thumping heart. "So not funny."

"Sorry, but you make it so easy." He laughed. Nathan walked over and grabbed to glasses from a cupboard on the opposite end. "Come on lets move this into the living room."

Haley grabbed a bottle and followed Nathan. When she caught up with him he was sitting on one of the small couches. Haley took a seat next to him; popping the cork which, in a flash, flung across the room and hit a picture of Nathan and Michael Jordan. "Oh my gosh! Nathan I'm so sorry." Haley said quickly, as she ran up and fixed the picture, checking for any broken glass or cracks. "I'm sorry!"

Nathan shook his head. "Forget it, no harm done. Plus, I'm sure Jordan has had worse hits."

Easing up a little, Haley gave one last look at the picture before walking back to the couch. Eyes else where, Haley ran into the coffee table. "Ouch!" Haley mumbled, limping the rest of the way.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I-" Haley looked down and saw her knee take the shade of red. "I'm…fine."

"Come here; let me take a look at it." Haley limped the last four steps and fell onto the couch. Haley gasped as Nathan's hands grabbed a hold of her leg and hitched it onto his lap. He looked up. "Hurt?" Haley nodded. Sure, she'll go with that. Nathan scooted the hem of her dress higher as he placed his hand on her smooth, tan legs. He couldn't help but get lost in her touch. If it wasn't for his great self control, he would have left his hand on her leg or worse, let it roam. Nathan was doing his best not to do anything that wasn't necessary. He gently began massaging the red areas of her knee. He watched as the red disappeared for only a moment as he pressed his cold hands on it. Nathan continued massaging Haley's leg; Nathan couldn't help but laugh inside. Here he was massaging Haley's knee, but he knew nothing of injuries or how to heal them. But for what it count; that didn't seem to bother Haley.

Nathan looked up momentarily as Haley let out another gasp when his fingers brushed across her now pinkish skin. "You okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, actually I think its working…your good with your hands." Haley felt her cheeks take a shade darker as she mentally kicked herself in the head. "I meant with injuries, you…know how to…you know, make them better." She managed to say. Nathan just smiled, and looked down at his hands that rested on Haley's knee and leg.

"Well, I tried to do what I remembered from basketball camp."

Haley nodded as her eyes watched his face, Nathan wasn't looking at her. Instead, he seemed to be looking in the distance, Haley swore he wasn't all there. _Nathan._ Haley sighed to herself.

As if he heard her thoughts, Nathan quickly looked at Haley. For a moment, all the air in his lungs escaped and he couldn't breathe. That's what it felt. That's what seemed to happen a lot when he looked Haley. He couldn't breathe, in one look he found himself gasping for air. His gaze shifted down to his hands on her leg. Removing them and gently placing her leg back down Nathan swallowed back his words, and quickly thought of a new set. "So how about some wine?"

The glasses began to pour. On top of what Haley had drowned herself in already at the restaurant, she and Nathan had fairly shared the first bottle of wine. As Haley sat comfortably on the couch in the living Nathan told his joke from the kitchen grabbing the other bottle of wine. The clock now blinked twenty past ten, and yet the two still felt wide awake, drinking a new set of wine.

"So I walked straight up to my mom and said, 'I don't want to wear that, because when you wear it dad says you look bigger than usual.'" Haley said as she took a sip of her wine. "I remember my moms face. It dropped so fast and she left the room in a flash."

"Was she mad at you?"

Haley waved her hand as she swallowed the wine she got just taken in. "Oh no, she actually left the room to give my dad the best of her anger. While she later on praised me for being honest, yet as I got older she hated that honesty."

Nathan laughed as he placed his glass on the coffee table, shifting his seating. Throughout the night and their conversations, the two found themselves getting closer and closer. Now they sat merely inches away, Nathans leg was bent on the couch as the other hung over the edge. Haley had taken off her shoes and slipped her legs beneath her.

"God, every time I was honest with Dan or my mom I would get the worst of it. Was Karen the same way?"

Before Haley could answer she hiccupped, catching her off guard she burst into a fit of giggles. She bent her head down as it overtook her, Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Though she wasn't drunk, she was clearly well over her limit. After Nathan noticed this he slipped the glass away from her hand. Haley looked up; her hair sprawled across her face, her mouth wide with happiness. "I'm s-sorry! I-I…" Haley covered her mouth as she sat back up. She cleared her throat and brushed her hand through her hair. "Okay, what were you asking?"

"I can't remember." Nathan said with a small shrug. He couldn't, he watched as Haley continued again with her laughter. "You know maybe you need some water." Nathan got up but Haley grabbed on to his hand. He stopped and turned, looking down on her. Both their faces serious, for different reasons.

"Nathan. I'm not drunk." Haley said sternly.

"I know."

"No, look I just…since I got to LA I haven't been able to have any fun." Nathan took his seat back down. "Don't get me wrong, I love Luke and I'm always having fun with him. But I mean, besides him, I never get to go out and just…be me." Haley brushed her hands through her hair once more, nervous habit she had. "I don't have many friends, never really did and with you…I feel that safeness, that comfort." Haley licked her lips as she diverted her eyes down. For some reason the bravery she wanted to muster up for so long was finally bestowed upon her, and at the same time she was more nervous than she had ever been. "When I'm with you…I…I..."

"You're what?" Nathan asked. His voice hoarse and low, curious yet demanding.

Haley trembled from his voice. Just his voice alone made her forget all that she wanted. "I fee happy." She finally whispered. How sudden the change of the wind was; a minute ago they were laughing about stories of growing up and now…now she wasn't quite sure what this was.

Nathan knew she expected him to say something but he couldn't think of anything. His eyes just stayed on her as if that was a good enough answer. Nathan watched as Haley fidgeted from his gaze and the silence.

"I should probably go-" Haley was cut off by Nathans strong hold on her hand, pausing her actions but giving her heart change of rate. Nathan licked his lips and placed his free hand on her cheek. Haley was sure Nathan could hear her heartbeat; it beat louder than it ever had. Glancing one last time at her eyes, he waited for her to push him away, but when Haley leaned in closer placing her free hand on his shoulder, Nathan couldn't help but let out a breathily smile. He kept his hold on her face and brought his close, until their lips met. At first it was light as a small gush of wind, Nathan pulled back for a moment before he lost the last piece of self control he had that night. He pulled her face roughly against his, surprised to hear Haley moan against his lips. Their lips moved slowly, yet heartfelt against each other. Haley's head was all over the place, she couldn't concentrate on what was happening, but knew this moment would last forever.

Nathan let go of her hand and placed both hands on either side of her face, cradling her head in his palms. Though he knew he had to keep the kiss simple and soft, he couldn't help but push Haley backwards on the couch, until he towered over her.

Haley could feel it coming; she had to push him away before it happened. She quickly removed her hands that roamed Nathans back, and placed them on his chest. Haley pushed him back, and found herself staring into Nathans eyes.

"I'm sorry."


	16. The Take Over, The Breaks Over

**Thanks for all the reviews. Especially to those who checked my new fan fic out and gave me some great reviews=] this is a short chapter, due to the next chapter being SUPER long! Lol don't forget to check out my other story=]**

**----------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------------ ------**

The morning suns rays seeped through the bedroom curtains crack. Slowly it crawled it's away from the ground, onto the bed, to Haley's small, and tired body. The light fell on her face, warming its touch to her cheek. She stirred from the new temperature, turning on her side, shielding her face with the covers. Haley took in a deep breath; her body tensed.

This wasn't her bed.

Haley pulled down the covers, popping her head up. This wasn't her room either. Now that she looked outside, this wasn't her neighborhood as well. Haley sat up, yet fell back just as fast as she was hit with a strong whack of vertigo. "Oh." Haley groaned as she grabbed her head. She couldn't exactly remember all that happened last night. Haley closed her eyes as she played the few memories that she knew of. Brooke and Peyton had arrived, she had a date with Tim, she left the date with Nathan, went back to Nathans house, Nathan and her…

"Oh." The same word escaped but the tone of it was different. There was a different vibe in her body now; she felt her body kick into life. Suddenly last nights events washed over her, waking up every nerve in her body. But they ended in such a blur, she quickly looked down. _I guess nothing much._ Haley thought to herself as she looked down to her fully clothed body. The last thing she remembered was kissing Nathan and….that's where it ended. Did she dream this? Had her and Nathan come back to the house as she recalled yet why was that all she knew truly happened? The kiss may as well happened yet if it did, why did it just end there?

Haley sighed and laid back on the bed. Her memory was definitely screwed up. She couldn't even remember last night. Turning to the night stand off her right, she saw two small white tablets. Curious she reached over and held one of them between her forefinger and thumb. She read the black letters imprinted on them. _Tylenol. _Next to it was a bottle of water, she touched it, and it had to have been there for some time as it was room temperature. She was definitely not alone or at least forgotten about. Haley sat up and opened the top, taking the tablets and washing them down with the water. She smiled as she knew they would do the trick for her headache which was throbbing.

Getting up from the bed, Haley stretched as far as she could hearing the pops and cracks that came from her tired body. A mirror hung above the bed frame, seeing it Haley jumped up making sure to steady her still weak body, and eyed her self. "Scary." She whispered with a small laugh as she wiped the running makeup from underneath her eyes and smoothed out her hair. Haley did her best to make herself presentable; she fixed the wild strands of her hair, cleared her face free from makeup, and fixed her dress so that it hung properly.

The bedroom door opened causing Haley to spin at the sound and nearly had her falling off the bed, yet she landed in the middle of the mattress with a small jump. Nathan walked into the room holding Haley's shoes in one hand and in the other a cup coffee. He stopped where he was when he saw Haley sitting on the bed wide awake.

"Hey." Nathan said softly as he placed Haley's heels on the chair in the corner. "Thought you might want some coffee." He gestured to the cup as he took a few more steps forward. "I don't know what you like, so I put two creams and one sugar in it. I mean you can definitely add more or dump it if it's a lost cause but-"

"What happened last night?"

Nathan shut up as he nearly took a step back from her blunt question. He was hoping to beat around the bush for a few more minutes, which would've given him some time to decide what to say himself. Yet it was now and he had to face it.

"After dinner we came back here, and I guess you drank more than you could handle."

Haley raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"Well…you kind of spent the whole night puking. We were on the couch-sitting, and the next thing I knew you mumbled something and raced off to the restroom. I walked into the bathroom after an hour and you were out, so I brought you to the guest bedroom. Don't worry I called Luke and I explained!" Nathan added quickly as Haley's face dropped. "He understood, maybe a little too well. He said he couldn't blame you for drinking your way through a date with Tim." Nathan said laughing, yet when Haley didn't join he let the laughter die down.

"Anything else?"

"As in what?"

Haley brushed her hair to the side, did she really have to say it. It was bad enough that Nathan told her she spent a good portion of the night throwing up did she have to tell him what he already knew. "Did-did we kiss?"

Setting the coffee down next to the open bottled water Nathan crossed his arms. "Yes…do you not remember?" Nathan asked trying not to sound to disappointed.

Haley felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach as she noticed it. "Of course. I mean…Nathan I may have spent the last hour of my consciousness puking in your bathroom but," Getting up from the bed she stood on her knees in front of him. The cushy mattress not helping her nerves as she tried to balance. "I remember it. I can't forget it. I don't want to."

Her words were enough to cause his body to set on fire. His head filled with her scent, his hands ached to touch her, and his feet found themselves moving closer until he was just inches away from her body. "Haley…" Nathan whispered huskily as he reached up and brushed a piece of her brown locks back behind her ear. Haley closed her eyes at the touch, drowning herself in it. "I want to be honest with you, whether it leads me to where I hope we can be or remaining as friends." He said the last part with sadness. Not that he didn't consider Haley a friend, he did but he wanted so much more. "I know when we first met I was an ass-" Haley raised her eyebrow. Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I was below an ass- there are no words to describe how I was." Nathan took a deep breath and let it our slowly trying to find the words. "But I had good reason…I-I found something in you that I never saw in anyone else. You made me think differently, and when I was with you I couldn't think. I found myself hating things I loved because I knew if I kept it up I couldn't have you. And I denied it for so long, but the truth is Haley I want you."

Haley knew her knees would give out any second now; she needed to find something to hold on to. Without thinking she placed her hands on Nathans chest for support. "I know these aren't good enough reasons for the way I acted, the things I said, the person I was but Haley- I'm not that guy anymore, I won't ever be that guy- not when I'm with you. Not if I have you, none of that matters." Nathan shocked himself as the words came out, he tried to read her face but he failed. Haley's face was completely guarded- whatever she was feeling, she wasn't showing.

Nathan bent his knees to be on the same eye level as Haley. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I know I can be strong at times and I'm trying to work-"

Haley's lips crashed against Nathan's. Shocked at first Nathan immediately brushed that aside as relief washed over him. He set aside the whole other half of his speech and gave himself in the moment. He wrapped his arm around Haley's tiny waist, pulling her to him. Last night felt like such a dream, he was afraid the more he felt for her and the more he wanted her it would all end, but now that he knew her true feelings…that was no longer a concern. Giving in to months of trapped feelings he couldn't help whatever his mind had in stone. He pushed Haley back on the bed, holding her to his body as his other arm searched for the bed and gently laid them both on it. Haley opened her eyes briefly to meet eyes with Nathan; she smiled as he grinned his famous trademark smirk.

Nathan balanced himself on his forearms, which rested on both sides of Haley's head. Nathan and Haley just stared at each other for what seemed for minutes, he looked over her features now that he didn't have to be embarrassed for it. Her brown doe eyes that shined with emotion, her plump yet perfect pink lips. He couldn't help but grin at the thought that he got to kiss them whenever he wanted now. He lifted his hand and traced imaginary lines along her face; along her eyebrows, down her cheeks, and down her neck.

Haley's breath hitched at the small yet effective move. Throughout her life she had never been with anyone in such a serious and passionate way; her mind and body never reached that level of intimacy when she was with others. But when she was with Nathan…they were already there. Yet, she knew she- they- would have to take this slow. Nathan bent down and kissed the part of her neck where he last touched. Haley closed her eyes as she lost herself.

Maybe the taking it slow would be a lot harder than she thought.

Biting down, Nathan smiled against her skin as Haley let out a shaky breath. She pulled him closer and maneuvered her head to give him better access. Haley couldn't think straight as Nathan continued his exploration on her, his hands and mouth where everywhere. No wonder Nathan had gotten so many women….before…

Haley's eyes shot open as that idea found its way over the haze in her mind. They had to stop now, had to take it slow, she was not going to be like those other woman. Taking a minute to breathe, Haley brought her hands to Nathans chest nudging him off slightly.

"Nathan." Haley said as Nathan went lower down her neck.

"Mmm." He murmured against her skin, causing her vines to buzz wildly.

Taking another breath, yet coming out in small gasps, Haley once again pushed Nathan softly. "Nathan…we need to…take things slow."

Lifting his head up, Nathan looked at Haley. "Slow?" He asked with a grin. Haley nodded.

"Okay, slow it is." Nathan then brought his lips back to her neck, this time kissing her slower. This caused Haley to lose herself again- slow yes, this type of slow-no. She was about to lose it. Trying her luck again, Haley pushed Nathan off as he let out a small laugh followed by a grunt. "Nathan you know that wasn't the type of slow I was talking about." Haley scolded with a hint of humor.

"I know, but I had to try."

Haley fixed her hair once again and looked at Nathan who was lying on his back, eyes closed, with a small smile on his lips. Haley rested on her arm next to him. Nathan knew she was there; close enough that he could feel her body heat bounce off to him. God, he wanted her so bad. "Nathan?"

He opened his eyes and met gaze with Haley's. She was towering over him just barely, her head rested in the palm of her hand as her hair flowed over in soft waves. He knew she was serious at the moment, so all ideas to flip her over and continue his actions from earlier were out of the question.

"I...I think we should take this slow. For the obvious reasons but also…we're not strangers to each other however we don't know everything about each other and I believe that is a key to any relationship, though I'm not sure what you think this is exactly-I mean yes you confessed you have feelings for me but-" Haley felt herself to be inaudible as Nathan placed his hand over her mouth stopping the overflow of thoughts.

"Really do you ever shut up?" Nathan said with a laugh as Haley rolled her eyes removing his hand from her mouth and held it in her hand. "Haley, if its slow you want, slow you will get. I mean, I think its best for us as well. I just…I want you to fully trust me." He said as propped himself up, now eye leveled with Haley. "I want you to see the real me, to...know the real me. Forget what you read in the magazines and seen on TV- that is not me anymore!" Nathan said through his gritted teeth as he pointed to himself. "I'm really to prove that to you. Everyday. As long as it takes, I won't stop till you know the truth."

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Maybe not…but I'm going to." Nathan said with a small shrug. "So, what exactly is considered slow?"

Haley smiled as she rolled onto her stomach. "Well, I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone-" She saw the confusion in Nathans eyes. "And when I say anyone I mean Lucas. I know Lucas, and I think I know how he'll react to this. Especially considering how he only knows that part of you and him just being overall protective."

Nathan sighed. "Okay, that makes sense. I also will add on to that; nothing that will cause us attention with the media, so there are very few people we can tell."

"True." Haley pondered; there was also another big 'slow' subject she wanted to touch. "Also…when I said slow I meant with us, if we ever…you know- became physical. We are on very different levels of it, you are very experienced with it, and it's practically your second job!" Haley said trying to joke and ease her tension yet saw how her remark didn't exactly have the same effect on Nathan. "Sorry…I didn't- I just want you to know that I don't take sex lightly."

Nathan didn't say anything as silence lingered in the air. "I don't know what the future holds Nate, but I do know that I am waiting for that perfect moment. And I just thought you should know."

"Okay." Nathan spoke. "Haley, I will never ever push you into doing something you don't want-if I ever do you have my permission to smack me." He joked in return. "When you're ready or if you ever want to be with me that way- I'll be ready as well." Nathan vowed. He had thought of Haley that way, countless times, but he would never do anything she wasn't ready for. And whether she plans to give herself to him; Nathan knew he would love her forever regardless.

Smiling in response, Haley leaned in and gave a small kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

Haley nodded, after thinking about it let out a laugh against his lips. "What?" Nathan asked as he eyed her curiously. Haley bit down on her lip as her giggle escaped. "Nothing, just…I never realized that dating came with so many rules."

Seeing the humor in it, Nathan laughed. "I guess that comes with dating me." Nathan teased. Haley rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should reconsider than."

"Don't you dare!" Nathan roared as he finally flipped them over, he now hovering over her. Before Nathan could go back to his plan the sound of the house phone rang. Nathan let his head hang as he pushed himself up and off the bed.

"Hello?" Nathan answered in an irritated voice.

"Hey Nate, is Haley still there? I'm getting a little worried." Luke asked.

Nathan turned towards the bed, and smiled as Haley sat on her knees watching him. "She is I was actually going to drop her off right now. Sorry."

Haley listened to the conversation knowing instantly it was Luke, she got off the bed and began picking up her belongs. Turning around for her purse she gasped as Nathan stood there.

He laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" Haley said as her hand was over her rapid beating heart.

"Sorry, you ready to go home?"

Shrugging carelessly, Haley put her feet into her shoes. "I suppose, I know I would feel better after I take a shower and brush my teeth."

"Oh I agree. You do reek of puke." Nathan joked. Haley smacked Nathan in the arm as she turned and walked out. "You're unbelievable!"

"I was actually thinking of irresistible." He called out to her with a laugh as he grabbed Haley's wrist and spun her around bringing her tightly against his body. Haley's heart began to hammer inside her chest, she quickly made note to try to practice to look less flustered and nervous when around Nathan. Yet, sometimes she couldn't help it. Haley looked down as she gathered her thoughts; she learned from the moment she met Nathan that his presence had a very high impression on her. He had the effect to make her mind go to mush, her body to suddenly rise in temperature, and dangerous one of all, made herself forget all her morals just but his stare.

Nathan licked his lips as he spoke softly. "I won't get a chance to do this later…so…" Nathan bent down and placed his lips on Haley's. What started out slow and timid soon turned desperate and wanting. Nathan pulled Haley's body closer until they had no room between them and wrapped his arm around her waist and the other tangled itself in her tousled brown waves. Haley pulled herself closer as she balanced on her toes, finding it hard to stay standing as her mind and body gravitated in every direction.

Though just two minutes ago she thought of Nathan being the one with lack of self control…with every kiss and touch, she felt her own undoing begin.

Haley knew she had to work on her self control.

--------------- ------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------

"So wasn't awkward? I mean not even the tiniest bit?" Haley asked as she poured the hot water into her mug and then Luke's.

"No, it actually felt like old times. I mean Brooke actually spoke a few full sentences to me." Luke said in awe as he picked up his spoon and swirled the hot water and hot chocolate mix until the clumps disappeared. "How was your night?"

"It was…eventful."

Luke stopped the cup to his lips. "That's all? Eventful, you're not going to give me anymore than that?"

Haley shrugged. "What do you want to know? It was a blind date, drank a lot, and crashed at Nathans." Haley carefully sipped her coco as she waited for Luke's response.

"That's a first from you. When did you become so tight lipped about anything, especially to me? For crying out loud it was a date with Tim-what could have possibly happened?" Luke asked as he let out a grunt from the thought of a date with Tim.

"Fine- we all went to dinner, Tim was well...Tim. I drank my sorrows and misery away with every bottle in sight and since I wasn't fit to travel Nathan took me to his place. That's it."

Luke eyes Haley. "Okay then."

"Okay."

Haley sighed as she brought her cup to her mouth, she couldn't help but use it to cover her smile. Of course she felt bad lying to Lucas, he was her best friend. But for this one thing she needed to keep him away-at least for now. She wanted to protect him, but most of all protect herself. If this didn't work out, if she turned out to be exactly what she knew, not enough for Nathan…she would hate to face Lucas with that type of disappointment and humiliation.


	17. Remember To Count Me Out

**Thank you so much for the reviews- sorry for the horrible lack of updating. I promise two to three chapters will be up this upcoming week. I'm on spring break, so I will be back home. No more midterms. College is killer!**

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley circled the kitchen island as they all continued to stare at each other. Haley to Brooke, as Brooke shot a look to Peyton, while Peyton eyed Haley cautiously. The girls hadn't said more than a sentence to each other since Brooke and Peyton arrived for breakfast with the group. They had gravitated from the living room, where Luke was reading the paper, to the spacious kitchen. Haley was the first to move away from the group and begin preparing breakfast. Taking out the dishes and ingredients Haley let go of her curiosity of Brooke's behavior and dwelled on the idea that Nathan would be here soon. How fast she fell. She knew she had to be slow, her heart and body had to catch up but, he was already all that she could think about. They hadn't seen each other since that morning, which was two days ago. Though they talked on the phone, the lack of contact was driving Haley mad. She have never been the type to get frustrated from not seeing a man for days, she wasn't even the type to have five hour phone calls in the middle of the night. Yet that was who she found out she was- with Nathan that is.

"Okay, spill it."

Haley peaked over her shoulder as she mixed the batter together. "What? Who?"

Brooke pointed to Peyton. "This one! All weekend she's been having secret phone calls and…having secret meetings late at night." Brooke shook her head as she crossed her arms. "I know what it is!"

Peyton grunted. "Really? Then what is it?"

The girl's watched Brooke struggle with the words, waiting for this grand secret. "You're cheating on Jake!" Brooke blurted. The kitchen fell silent. Haley stopped what she was doing and turned her body around, facing Brooke and Peyton. This was worse than Haley imagined, it was so unlike Peyton, poor Jake…

"That's so not it!" Peyton said with disgust. "Jake and I are still together; there's no cheating." Peyton directed to both girls, Brooke specifically.

"Then what is it?" Haley asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Peyton squirmed in her seat as all eyes were on her. She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, letting the girls drown in their curiosity. "I wasn't going to say anything until tomorrow, but…" Getting up, Peyton dug around in her purse until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a flier, Peyton took a seat again and laid the flier so both girls could see.

Haley peaked over the counter so she could see it. "…New club….free drinks, awesome music….for more information contact…" Haley opened her mouth and quickly covered it with her hands before she could squeal.

"What?" Brooke moved the flier to her as she read where Haley stopped. "For more information contact owner and manager…Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke looked at Haley, who was still containing her excitement, then to Peyton who was smiling at them. "Surprise?" Haley ran around the counter to Peyton, hugging her. "Peyton, that's amazing! How did this happen?"

Shrugging with disbelief, Peyton continued to smile. "All so fast, I mean I went in for some last minute paper work and Ronnie, who owns Sire records, called me into his office and we just got talking. He loved my passion for music, and heard that I use to help run Tric…and he told me about this new club, Vinyl, and asked if I wanted the job."

"Peyton," Haley gave her another hug before letting go. "I'm so happy for you, so thrilled! Ellie would have been proud."

Peyton's smiled weakened. "Thanks." Brooke was quiet as she let Haley return to the stove top. "I'm proud of you too. I didn't know…" Brooke trailed off embarrassed. Peyton laughed as she pulled her into a hug. "Its okay, yet you learned your lesson." She joked.

Haley grabbed the coffee canister and filled the cups, being careful not to drip. "So why were you going to wait to tell us until tomorrow?"

"Well, might as well say it…Jakes coming in tomorrow." Haley set down the canister, what was today? Give Haley a heart attack day? Peyton laughed as she saw Haley's expression. "He's stopping in town for the opening day, which is this weekend, and I have two favors to ask from the both of you."

Brooke set down her mug. "What would that be?"

"Brooke would you please, please, make me a kick ass out fit?" Peyton asked as she placed her hands in the prayer position. "I need something to show I'm professional yet very rock and roll."

Kinking her eyebrow up, Brooke took a minute to pounder about it letting Peyton wallow in the silence. "I guess. But if I do this, you and Jake cannot have sex when I'm under the roof- those walls are paper thin!"

"Deal!" Peyton exclaimed as she kissed Brooke on the cheek. Haley smiled, as she poured the batter onto the stove top pan, watching it spread into an even circle.

"Now Haley, yours I'm afraid is a little bit more…complicated."

Turning the half finished pancake over, Haley glanced up at Peyton. "What do you mean?"

Peyton got up from her chair, and made her way to the stoves counter, sitting up on it. "Ronnie also asked another favor from me. When I agreed to take over Vinyl, I also agreed to manage a few new comers. A few are opening up at Vinyl's opening day."

"Where do I come in?" Haley asked as she flipped the pancake and took a drink from her coffee.

"Well," Peyton started as she rubbed her forehead. "There's this new artist we have, and Haley he is really talented, so Ronnie is really on my case to make him happy and to treat him like the next coming….and Ronnie wanted me to bring him as a date. But that is impossible since I am with Jake and going with Jake. So…" Peyton trailed off as Haley suddenly dropped the spatula.

"Oh no!"

"Oh please Haley! I swear I will never ask anything from you again, just go with him! You will save my ass." Peyton pleaded, hopping off the seat and walked closer to Haley. "Just hang with him, talk to him, make him feel apart of the group."

Haley sighed as she picked the spatula back up and twirled it in her hand. "Why me?"

Peyton looked at Brooke, then back at Haley. "No offense but you're the only single one out of the group."

"Brooke's single." Haley stated offensively.

"Luke remember." Peyton said with a small smile played across her face, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I knew it! Brooke you're with Lucas?" Haley asked surprised as she tightened her grip on the spatula afraid of it falling once again.

"I'm not." Brooke stated matter of factly as she grabbed the flier. "But you never know." Brooke said softly as she looked at Haley quickly and back to the flier. That was enough to have Haley cave in slightly. She had hopes for Brooke and Lucas, and she knew Lucas did as well. Now that Brooke seemed to slowly come in with her own thoughts of it, Haley knew she had to do this.

"Fine." Haley sighed in defeat. "I'll do it, but only because I love you and am so proud of you." Haley said as she swirled the spatula in Peyton's face. Peyton laughed smacking Haley playfully on the hip.

"Thank you; you have no idea what this night means to me. Plus, how awesome is it that we have a new hang out, owned by me!" Peyton gleamed as she leaned against the counter picking at the stack of pancakes that were slowly forming a mound.

"So who is this guy?" Haley asked as she took out the eggs and began to crack them in a bowl one at a time.

"Umm…this guy named Chris Keller." Peyton stated, swallowing the pancake as she went in for another piece. "Apparently he's really good, and Ronnie is on my ass to make him comfortable and to persuade him to stay in LA to give Sire Records a shot to record his album." Peyton said dramatically.

"That good, huh?" Haley mumbled as she tried to picture this guy. Pouring the eggs into the pan she watched as they quickly changed from liquid to solid. The doorbell rang, causing Haley to jump. It didn't scare her, though it was silent when the loud bell rang, but the fact that Nathan was here. Haley bit back her smile as the butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. Quickly, finishing the eggs Haley turned the stove off as she scrapped the eggs into a bowl to set on the table for breakfast. Though Peyton and Brooke were talking in the same room as she, all Haley could hear was Nathans strong, deep voice coming from the living room where he seemed to be talking to Lucas about practice.

"Haley!" Brooke shouted as she threw a piece of paper to Haley, breaking her out of trance.

"Huh?"

Brooke laughed. "I asked when breakfast is ready, I'm starving!"

"Right n-"

"Hey everyone." Nathan said timidly as he walked into the kitchen with Lucas trailing behind. Haley looked up from the bowl of scrambled eggs and instantly met eyes with Nathan who happened to be looking at her at that moment. Her heart skipped several beats as he held on to her gaze for a fraction of a second longer than normal and said his hellos to the other girls. She wanted to smile, scream, jump into his arms, but instantly remembered the others in the room.

"Morning Haley." Nathan said softly as he took a seat at the table with everyone else. Haley placed the plates down before looking up to him. He had a hidden smile on his lips; blue eyes staring at her in a way Haley never knew existed.

"Morning Nathan." Haley curtly said before going to the fridge to retrieve the milk and juice. Nathan coyly pretended to look away before glancing back to watch Haley. Not only did he become a pro at this over the past few months, but he loved watching her. The way her hair danced with every step, how she bit down on her lip whenever she did something. It was the tiniest things Nathan took pleasure in watching, seeing Haley make her way back to the table Nathan adverted his stare down to his plate.

"Peyton this unbelievable! Congratulations sawyer." Lucas cheered as he re-read the flier once more before passing it on to Nathan.

Nathan read the flier as he tried to follow along with the chats of the night to come. "So Jake is your boyfriend?" Nathan asked placing the flier down and picking up his fork.

Peyton nodded. "Yes, we have been dating since sophomore year of high school. He'll be here tomorrow, as well the opening night." Peyton clarified as she placed her juice back down.

Nathan looked up from his half eaten stack of pancakes to Haley, who was sitting across from him. "So Haley you excited about the venue?" Nathan casually started.

"Of course, I'm thrilled beyond words. " Haley smiled seeing that he was using any feeble excuse to talk and look at her. She picked a piece of her bacon and chewed it. Haley grinned when she saw Nathans eyes draw in on her lips than back to her eyes. Though she wasn't much of a good flirt, Haley couldn't help but dig deep down for that lost side of her. She licked her lips trying her best at flirting in a non conspicuous way hoping to get a reaction from Nathan. When she saw him close his eyes, Haley considered it a small victory. Haley swallowed back a laugh she found forming from the sight of Nathan trying to keep his cool.

"Is there anything I can do for you Peyton, to help out for opening day?" Luke asked as he grabbed another pancake from the mound.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a good review." Peyton said cheekily as she sipped her juice. "That would help for weeks to come."

"You got it!" Lucas laughed as he hi fived Peyton.

"Do you guys normally do this?" Nathan asked.

"What?" They all said in unison.

Nathan smiled as they all looked at him with such curiosity. "Help each other out." Nathan pretended to say disgusted as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not use to this…seems a little weird to me."

Brooke was the first to laugh. "You know Nathan this is what friends do. Your Nathan Scott, you have a million of friends. You should be familiar to it all."

Nathan merely raised his eyebrows, shooting a glance at Haley, before looking back at Brooke.

"What is Peyton having you do?" Nathan asked resting his hands behind his head. "Since friends help each other." Nathan teased.

Brooke simply rolled her eyes before continuing. "I, Brooke Davis, will be designing Peyton's soon to be killer outfit for the night. I already have an image in my head for goldy locks here," Brooke looked to Peyton. "You will be a knockout, of course. I also just decided not only will I be making Peyton's rocker premiere yet, Haley's chic look for her date!" Brooke exclaimed as she gave one of her big smiles to Haley.

Nathans head swung fast to Haley who was sipping on her milk quietly. "Date?" Nathan couldn't help but blurt out. "Who's your date?" Nathan cleared his throat, trying to ask more casually though the jealous was already burning deep in his veins.

"Umm," Haley began as she placed the cup down. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. Haley was planning on telling Nathan alone, not like this. Not where all her friends were listening, especially since they could pick up the tiniest thing. "P-Peyton...she, asked…she needed someone to help…musician who's new….Chris Keller." Haley managed to choke out. _Nice going Hales._ Haley cursed herself as her sentence came out choppy and small.

Lucas laughed. "What? Haley you didn't make any sense."

Haley sat up in her chair as she took the chance to redeem herself. "Peyton's boss has this new musician that he wants to sign. So he asked Peyton to show him around and keep him company, yet Jakes coming and Peyton's already busy with running the place so….I will be his date."

"Chris Keller." Nathan grunted. He shook his head, what kind of name was that? Nathan crossed his arms, hoping that would help restrain himself from finding the guy. Jealously was something Nathan wasn't used to, in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he ever felt jealous.

Never.

"Nathan will you be coming?" Peyton asked, as she set down her napkin before getting up to clear her dishes away.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Nathan said as he started to do the same. There was no way he was letting Haley go alone, especially when she had a date.

"Awesome, you can even bring a date if you like. I heard you were with some blonde in Miami last week." Peyton called over her shoulder as she placed her dishes in the sink.

Nathan stopped his actions as he looked up. Lucas and Brooke had already got up and set their dishes alongside Peyton's, Haley was still sitting in her seat at the table in front of him. She was staring down on plate, as if sensing his stare, Haley looked up. Nathan knew he had nothing to worry about, never did he think Haley would do something, but that wasn't the case. It was about this guy being with Haley, getting to have her attention that night, getting to dance, talk, and sit with Haley without worrying what everyone else will say. Nathan returned to picking up his dishes before calling back to Peyton. "We'll see about that."

----------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -------------

"I want you guys to invite everyone you know, especially you Nathan." Peyton pointed as she yelled at her idea to everyone. She was sitting on the ground Indian style. "You know everyone in this city. I want to see Justin Timberlake there, Penelope Cruz, everyone you know!" Peyton exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and landed on her back sprawled on the floor. Everyone laughed at the super excited Peyton, who was way hyper than usual.

Nathan felt a smile tug on his lips. He still wasn't used to this closeness Lucas and everyone had, before it was him and Lucas, guy to guy. They didn't have to say much, just knowing the other one was there. And when they did go out, it was the same old routine. Lucas would stay for an hour, complain about a headache or getting called to work and leave, while Nathan stayed with some of his basketball buddies and be surrounded by random girls. Conversations never went as far as the next basketball game to which girl he was going to go home with. Looking around him he watched as everyone laughed at something Lucas said, even Brooke. He didn't know their history but he knew that Lucas was hooked on a girl from back home; even Haley said it was Brooke.

Rubbing his hand over his face before resting it over his mouth Nathan glanced at Haley, who was sitting next to Lucas on the small sofa. She had her feet tucked under her, as she wore Lucas's sweatshirt. He grinned under his hand covered mouth as she added another joke to Lucas, causing everyone to laugh along. Nathan felt like he was dreaming. Haley was his. His. Though they had only been dating for three days, one out of the three they had seen each other, he knew this was right. Every morning he woke up from another dream of her, occasionally ones that would have him headed to take a cold shower. During the day at practice he couldn't think of anything else besides her, as soon as practice was over, he rushed to his house to enjoy a five hour long phone conversation. The first night he felt silly and almost pathetic as he was lying on his bed in the dark talking to Haley. He had never done such a thing; he even felt the need to apologize to Haley in case he said something idiotic. In which she playfully laughed.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Haley looked at Nathan and immediately broke into a small grin. She bit on her lower lip as Nathan winked at her. They had barely said more than a sentence to each other, for the sake of keeping their "friendship" the same, but it was these wordless actions that made Haley's heart flutter.

Haley suddenly jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in the sweatshirt pockets. Struggling to it out, Haley excused herself as she walked down the hall. Nathans eyes were on her until she disappeared and then included himself into the conversation with everyone.

Minutes later Haley walked back into the living room in a completely different outfit. She wore a light blue summer dress as her hair was pulled into a pony tail, strands already loose, and flip flops to finish it off.

"Where you going to tutorgirl?" Brooke asked.

Grabbing her purse Haley threw in her phone and searched for her keys. "School. They called me and asked if I could come in and help arrange for this district test."

"Here take my car." Luke offered, getting up to grab his keys from his front pocket before throwing them to Haley.

She caught them with ease. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you all later." She said softly before heading out.

The ride to the school was easier than her previous one. Haley now knew the school and where it was located. She had been teaching on and off for the last week, her real teaching debut was yet to come. Though she was still going through adjustments, she couldn't be any happier with it.

Arriving right on time, Haley walked into the empty halls. It was a Monday holiday; the kids wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Hearing her scandals whip against her feet Haley walked down the hall in silence. Reaching her classroom door, she quietly unlocked the door and entered the cold, quiet room. Setting her bag on her desk, Haley pulled her sweater out of her bag and slipped her arms into it.

"Haley, thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Principal Turner walked in the classroom carrying a folder with him.

Haley leaned against her desk crossing her arms. "Of course, I understand."

"I don't want you to stay long, however these are the memos that need to go out along with the district test. I hope this isn't too much work for you?" Principal Turner asked placing the folder on the desk. "I could have Marshall help you-"

Haley lifted her hand. "No that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can handle this all on my own. When do you need this by?"

"Wednesday afternoon." Turner stated beginning to walk to the door. "I appreciate this Haley; I'll be back later on to check on your progress." With that said he left Haley alone once again. Walking to the corner of the class, Haley used her key to open the cabinet and bring out the portable radio. Finding a CD, Haley inserted it and sat down at her desk preparing herself for a long day. Losing herself in the work Turner had provided for her, Haley became unaware of the person standing at the door.

"Principal Turner did you-" Haley stopped when she looked up and realized it wasn't Turner. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to see you." He responded with an immediate grin. Nathan made his way to Haley's desk sitting on the edge in front of Haley.

Haley smiled at him, yet she suddenly felt nervous. They were dating. He had said the words to her two days ago but, what if it was in the heat of the moment. She did trust him, she did want to be with him but she couldn't help but feel so insecure when it came to Nathan. His past was his past, but most of it was in his present too. Haley wanted to be good enough for him, more than enough for him. As she continued looking down from his gaze she took in what she was wearing, a summer dress and flip flops. If she walked outside now she would be a fish out of water, the girls in Los Angeles wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like this.

"What? Do you want me to go?" He asked breaking the silence. Before he could get up Haley looked up.

"No. I just…are we really dating Nathan?" Haley asked surprising Nathan.

"I hope so." Nathan teased. He saw Haley's concern look and knew she was serious. "Haley what I said to you is the truth. I have never felt this way before, I'm not even sure I know how function anymore with these feelings inside." He admitted. "I want to date you, Haley James. I want to do all the things that people do when their dating. I want to take you to the movies, and sit through some chick flick or better yet make out with you during one." He smiled wider as Haley shook her head yet held a smile.

"I want to take you out to dinner, listen how your day went, and be that boyfriend who holds your purse when you try on clothes. I want it, and I want it with you." He said softly as he grabbed Haley's hand in his. She smiled; his words did have a way of putting her at ease. The insecurities she felt on their relationship somehow were diminished, and she felt the weight on her shoulders lift. Getting up, Haley let go of Nathan's hand and walked aimlessly to the white board in front of him.

"I want that to." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned her back to the clean white board.

"Then why are you standing all the way over there."

"Sorry, I guess this is also another one of my insecurities." Haley began as she made her way to Nathan. Once in reach Nathan placed his hands on her hips tilting them towards him.

"What's that? Talk to me Hales."

Shrugging her response Haley tried to find the right words to say. "I guess, considering your history," She felt Nathan's hands tighten on her hips at the mention of it. "and the lack of mine…I don't know what I'm exactly suppose to do. I mean, its not that I haven't kissed a guy or made out with one, yes I have. I can name them off; the list may not be as long as yours or even come close. Actually, I think there are only two-"

"Haley." Nathan groaned.

"Right, sorry." She unfolded her arms as she laid them on his chest, playing with his collar. "I sometimes feel nervous when I'm around you. In a good way though. The way you make me feel, I find it hard to cope with; it's so new and exciting to me. Honestly, it scares me. I just want to be enough for you, like all those girls-"

Laughing out loud, Haley stopped talking and looked at Nathan. "What's so funny? I'm having a heart felt moment here." Haley said slightly irritated.

"I know, and I'm sorry but Haley, you're talking a lot of….shit."

"How?" she asked.

Straightening up Nathan prepared himself for the list. "I have a past, I know. Its one I can't escape but, I want you to know that you can trust me. Unless I give you any reason not to." He teased. "And don't you dare think, not for one second, you're not good enough for me. In my eyes, and I'm sure in everyone else's, it's the other way around. Haley your perfect compared to me, you have goals, strength, and a sane family. Me…I'm Nathan Scott and that's it. Without my basketball pedigree I'm nothing. I have nothing."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck as she leaned in closer placing a small kiss on his brow, his cheek, tip of his nose, and finally his lips. He smiled at her gesture, pulling her back after she tried to separate. "I needed that. This morning was torture not being able to do that the first minute I got there."

"Oh really, did you want to do this?" Haley teased as she kissed her way along his face to his neck. Nathan groaned as she bit softly on a patch of skin.

"Haley, you do that again and I will throw you on this desk."

Kissing the place she bit Haley titled her head so she was looking at Nathan. "I'll kiss you later. Right now I have work to do, and you are a distraction."

"What if I sat in one of the seats and just watched. I promise I won't say anything." Nathan offered.

Pondering on it Haley let out a sigh. "I guess that would be fine, but I'm serious I have to get this done. So go sit." Haley ordered pushing Nathan towards the row of desks.

He laughed. "Whatever you say Miss. James, your not going to spank me if I misbehave." Nathan asked as Haley whacked him playfully on the arm. Before taking a seat Nathan stopped and turned around to Haley who was already sitting down in her chair.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Nathan started as Haley looked up from her lap top. "About this whole…Chris Keller thing."

Haley rolled her eyes at the deed she promised Peyton she would do. How she wish she could tell everyone she was seeing Nathan. That would have got her out of this. But she wanted Peyton to be happy and less stressed when it came to her book day. "About that, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you when we were alone yet I should have known Brooke was going to leak it out."

"It did catch me off guard there."

"Are you going to go?"

"Ya, why not? I think it actually might be fun."

Placing a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her pony tail Haley cautiously asked. "Will you be bringing a date?"

"I was planning on it." Nathan stated without a moments hesitation. "Yet, unfortunately she's going with some rocker." Nathan watched as her beautiful smile retuned. "I don't like the idea of you going with some random guy, but I know you're doing this for Peyton and I think that's great of you. Just don't think I won't be watching you and him. I swear if he-"

Haley laughed causing Nathan to stop. "Haley, I'm trying to have a heart felt moment here?" He teased her with her previous words. "What's funny?"

Pursing her lips Haley shrugged her shoulders as her answer before really giving him one. "I like this jealous side of you. Kind of sexy."

Nathan raised his eyebrows as she Haley giggled from her desk.

"Oh really?" Nathan kinked his eyebrows as he began walking back to Haley with a determine look on his face.

"Oh no, sit!"

Doing his best not to continue his walk towards her, Nathan changed course and walked to a desk. "I'm glad we had this talk." Nathan said as he took a seat in a desk in the second row. Nathan sat there like promised; quiet and good. Though he was tempted to just whisk Haley from this work, he had to remember that not everyone made a lavish living like his. He had to admit watching Haley work was now one of his favorite things to do. Though this was his first time in the class room and watching her work, he knew it wouldn't be the last. Taking a power bar from the front pocket of his khaki shorts Nathan did his best to open it without any disturbances. But his first tear caused a noise; Nathan looked up from where he sat to Haley who stopped typing. "Sorry." He apologized before giving the bar a good quick tear and freed the object of his affection.

Eating his power bar in silence, Haley looked up at him. He was looking around the classroom as he chewed on the bar; a few crumbs fell on his shirt. Haley shook her head; she had been in here a few times herself, mostly to fix it up and teach when Turner asked her to. Yet she had never taken the chance to look around herself. She was suppose to start teaching a few weeks ago, but some of her paper work didn't transfer properly and she was put on hold for awhile. Yet tomorrow was her official day as Miss. James the teacher. She felt such pride in saying that, this was her classroom, her desk. She gave out a content sigh. How things suddenly picked in her new life.

"By the way Haley," Nathan spoke breaking the silence. Haley looked at him, her mind getting lost into his baby blues. Was she ever going to get good at this? Feeling this way every time she looked at him? "You make me feel nervous too. In a good way of course."

No, it was only going to get better.


	18. Three Drinks, Four Girls, And One House

**I didn't realize my move to Hawaii would be difficult then I imagined. One, getting used to living on an island then a city has been an experience entirely new on its own. Two, rumors of North Korea bombing Hawaii on July 4****th**** has been scary on its own. And three, I lost my USB where all the chapters I have written so far have been saved. So I had to start from scratch.**

**I know….**

**I'm the worst author ever. **

**So forgive me by reading this chapter ;p I think it's the longest one I have written and probably will ever write lol**

--------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------

Haley picked up the piece of white chalk and gently placed the tip on the blackboard, writing out her name. Her hand shook slightly, she expected that, but did her best to be calm. She could feel their eyes on her, all their seventeen year old eyes on her. Her first official day as a teacher was nerve-wracking, she was sure something had to go wrong. This morning she had woke up earlier than she wanted, ate a healthy breakfast, put on the outfit she had picked out the day before, and left the house before Lucas could even make his way to kitchen. Haley was excited and wanted to get started on this day. But that all changed when she stepped off the bus and onto the school grounds. It seemed the building had grown in size since she was last here, that the students had doubled, and definitely the butterflies in her stomach had become more frantic. She sat in the classroom waiting and even some how dreading the morning bell, and when it rang, Haley took a deep breath and prayed for the best. That was three minutes ago. Turning around Haley met them. "Good Morning. My name is Miss. James, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester."

In a flash, a girl in the front row raised her hand. Haley felt excitement rise in her chest, she liked the idea of being in front of the class, having these fresh minds as her students. Hers. "Yes, you in…the Van Halen shirt." Haley pointed out; she really had to get down to remembering their faces and names. "What's your question?"

"Where you from?" The red head asked as the other students looked back to Haley as they waited for an answer. Haley smiled at her before responding. "I'm from Tree Hill, North Caroline. I'm sure most of you guys haven't heard of it, it's this small town, but a very nice place to-"

"Are you married?" One of the boys in the back asked breaking Haley mid sentence.

"No. No, I am not that's why I said Miss. Jam-"

"Do you really like teaching?" Another student injected into the basket full of questions.

"What do you think about prop 8?"

"What college did you go to?"

"How old are you?"

Haley did her best to answer the questions that were coming from every direction. She didn't mind it; it was bound to happen at some time. The new teacher comes in, and the teenage minds get curious to a brink that's uncontrollable and the questions overflow. Haley took every question, answering them with honesty or if it was like a question that one of the boys in the back, Brandon, asked, "How do you know you have STD?" In which Haley said, "I would save that for the school nurse."

But this was part of the school teaching right? Sure she had her share in the substitute nonsense, where the students played tricks and asked out of this world questions- but Haley handled it fine. Then she didn't have to deal with them everyday, the most three days, but now was different- they would be in the same school as long as they were here.

Before she knew it the hour bell rang, releasing the kids from her guidance. In disbelief Haley checked her watch on her wrist. The hour had already passed? And what did she teach them….nothing. Haley sighed as she watched the boys and girls head out of the classroom in gossip mode. She was going to have to get better at getting control.

Walking to the back of her desk, Haley checked out her schedule. "Period one Creative Writing, Period Two, Study Hall…." Haley read the rest of the period classes as new students began to fill in one by one. Study hall shouldn't be so bad. Sitting down behind the desk in her chair Haley tried to be as sneaky as possible when she took out her phone and checked her inbox.

There were four new texts messages. Haley read them off in order.

'Hales good luck on the new job. You will do well. Love you.' Haley smiled at Lucas's nice words. Going to the next Haley nearly laughed out loud from the text she received from Brooke. 'Tutorgirl, kick ass at this new…wait why was I writing this? I should have asked Peyton.' Saving that one, Haley clicked on the third message. 'TEACHER!!! Haha How rad is that? Very! Much love Haley. OH! Don't forget I'm picking you up today so we can get Jake from the airport! My baby….' Haley smiled at Peyton's, she almost forgot about that though. She promised Peyton she would go with to get Jake at LAX.

Finally making her way to the fourth one, Haley clicked on it and crinkled her forehead as she realized it was a picture message. It read, 'Thinking of you. Have a great first day. Now, when your with that guitar guy- better think of this…' Haley scrolled down to the picture and felt her cheeks take a shade of maroon. She quickly closed the cell phone and placed it back in her bag. Wow, she definitely felt reawaken by Nathan's picture.

How was she ever going too concentrated now?

--------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ---------------------

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here."

"How can you be sure? What if he missed his flight or got ran over by a moose?" Peyton said in one short breath. "He hasn't called me in the last three hours; he said he would call me by four. It is now," Peyton took out her phone from her jacket pocket. "4:05….Haley, 4:05!"

Haley shook her head as she grinned. "Peyton calm down. It's going to be fine, I'm sure he's just looking for his bag."

"It wouldn't take you five minutes for a bag." Peyton retorted as she took another look at her phone. "Should I call 911 or the airport, see if they can give me information?" She asked frantically, her cell phone already opened for dialing.

Looking up Haley saw Peyton's face. Getting up from the cars hood, Haley walked over to the panicking blonde. "Peyton give me that. No, you don't need to do any of that. Trust me, Jake will call. Planes get delayed all the time, or luggage is hard to-"

Peyton's cell phone began to ring making Peyton shriek as she snatched the blackberry from Haley hands. "Jake?"

Hearing Peyton yell gave her an indication that it was Jake. Giving Peyton some time to talk to Jake, Haley walked back to the car and leaned against the passenger door. Ever since she was a little girl she loved being at the airport. Haley wasn't sure what it was about it, but the environment and the vibe she got from entering one was thrilling. It was always busy, full of life, and hectic. Like a city. Filled with people needing to get somewhere, to see someone, and there was always a variety of faces.

"JAKE!" Haley looked to her right and saw a sight that made her tear up. Peyton spotted Jake barely making his way through the automatic doors and ran towards him. In perfect timing, Jake dropped his bags as Peyton jumped into his arms. It was like a scene from one of those classic films. She watched as Jake whispered into Peyton's ear, pulling back every now and then to see her face and gently wiping the tears. And when Jake placed Peyton down he gave her a kiss that even made Haley's heart swell. She could only imagine what it was like, filled with passion, pain, happiness, and love. Looking away, almost embarrassed, Haley thought of Nathan.

"Haley."

Jake and Peyton walking hand in hand made their way to Haley who was leaning against the car. Hearing her name Haley saw Jake's smile and opened his arms for her. Not quite running to them like Peyton, Haley showed excitement and how much she missed him in the hug. "Oh Jake, it's so good to see you!"

"You to James! I was missing my little adopted sister." Jake joked as he let go of Haley.

"Shut up, you know you like having me as an adopted sister." She teased.

Rolling his eyes he handed Haley one of his bags. "I guess so. Here help your brother put these in the car."

The three of them each took a bag and placed it in the trunk, after one more round of hugs, they took their seats in the car and drove back home.

"How's Luke?"

"He is great and so excited to see you. I think he's planning a boy's night out." Haley inquired of what little gossip she knew.

"I heard that too, and I don't think so! At least, not for the next few days," Peyton said as she pointed to Jake's reflection in the rearview mirror. "You're all mine."

"I would gladly take that offer than Luke's."

Haley looked back at Jake who was looking at Peyton with a smirk before looking outside his window. Before she would have laughed or joked about their remarks to each other, but if she did, she would have been contradicting herself. Haley had never been with a guy in anyway. Yes she dated, but the dating never led anywhere; in her heart or the bedroom. But she always wanted that, ever since she was a little girl. She wanted that fairy tale, that happy ending….and though she would never say it out loud, not yet, for the first time she believed she was getting it. Nathan had brought something to her life that she could not explain, and she never wanted it to end.

"So who's this Nathan I have heard so much about?"

Shooting a quick glance at Jake, Haley went back to the road. "Nathan? What about him?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know, Peyton just mentioned that I have to ask Haley about Nathan."

Haley made a right turn into the neighborhood. "Nathan is Luke's brother."

"What!?"

"That's what we said." Haley and Peyton said together as they shared a glance.

Giving Jake a minute to take it in, Haley drove in silence as Peyton was texting one of the promoters for the club on her phone. After a minute or two, the questions began. Jake had a very vast and endless list of them. Who were the parents? Do Lucas and Nathan get along? What does Nathan do? How long have you guys known?.....it never ended.

"So now you know. I'm sure Lucas will tell you more, but I thought you should know before you arrived and were suddenly ambushed with this." Haley said.

"That is insane! Nathan Scott from the Los Angeles Lakers! Wow…wow…" Jake went on in shock.

Pulling in to Luke's house, Haley gave a look to Peyton who was thinking the same thing. "Jake, honey, don't ask for his autograph please, that would just be awkward." Peyton said as got out of the car.

Noticing Nathan's car in the driveway Haley silently smiled to herself. Leaving Jakes belongings in the car, the three walked to the front door. This was the first time Jake had been to LA or to Luke's house. No one really had the money to visit Luke after his move, and once they saw his house for the first time all their faces looked the same.

Walking in Haley tried to contain herself as she eagerly wanted to find Nathan. But of course, that task was never easy. Leading everyone inside Haley made a detour to the kitchen trying her luck there, turning the corner of the entrance she was met with an empty kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she tried the living room. Once in the living room she was met with Brooke, Peyton, and Jake having another reunion. She smiled as she passed them, and continued her search. After making a clean sweep of the bottom floor, Haley walked upstairs and tried her luck there.

After five minutes of the upstairs sweep, Haley threw herself on her bed and forfeited. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine what her weekend would be like. Time had gone so fast it was already time for Peyton's venue opening. Brooke has been hinting all week that she was done with her dress, but wouldn't allow her to see it until the day. There was so much she needed to help get done still, there was-

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Lifting her head up, she smiled at the man in front of her. "Hey, where were you?"

Nathan crossed his arms and began to walk towards Haley, yet not before he shut the door behind him. "I was in the backyard with Luke. He was getting the burgers and hot dogs ready for tonight, he was stoked that the 'gang' was finally back together." Nathan laughed as he made air quotes. "So I was with him as every burger he flipped was another story revisited on how you guys saved Tree Hill."

Haley crossed her legs as she sat up. "He did not."

"Oh he did. You never told me you swam naked in the schools pool for a dare?" Nathan quirked his eyebrows up as he reached the edge of Haley's bed.

"I didn't? That must have slipped my mind."

"Well would you mind telling me your side of the story? Luke really made it seem that you really did want to do this in front of the entire senior class."

Haley scooted back as Nathan crawled his way on top of her. "Now did he? What if I told you he wasn't lying about that?"

"Oh ya?" Nathan asked as he inched his lips closer to Haley's. "Because that is sort of sexy Haley James."

His lips were just a hair from hers; she could feel his strong, warm breath on hers that suddenly words were hard for her to form. Grabbing his shirt by the front, Haley finally broke the build up and kissed Nathan. They both groaned at the long awaited connection, it was all they were looking forward to as they woke up this morning. Nathan had never really had a hard time paying attention at practice, but ever since Haley arrived in his life- that was a big problem. He performed well as usual, but he couldn't help but want practice to be over. This was a first for him.

Haley laid down on her back, bringing Nathan with her, as they deepened the kiss. All that they did was talk and kiss, but making out was hard to accomplish anywhere. Either they were interrupted or making up a plan to meet never went with a hitch. But even with their friends just down stairs, it was thrilling to be in this position with each other.

Turning her head to the side, Haley bit down on her lip as Nathan expertly kissed his way down her neck. Haley moaned as Nathan caught her off guard, sucking hard on a particular pulsing spot of her neck. "God, Nathan." She whispered as her own hands worked their way up Nathan's back, slipping them underneath his blue polo shirt. Nathan laughed against her skin as he felt Haley's small hands squeeze his sides; pulling back he looked at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Shifting his weight, Nathan kept eye contact with Haley as he brought his right arm down and placed it over Haley's right breast. Haley felt her stomach tighten at how erotic it was; Nathan never breaking eye contact and touching her so intimately. She had to really hold back from the feelings and actions that ran through out her body.

Breathing rapidly Nathan looked down to their contact and back up. "That okay? If not just tell-"

Grabbing him by the neck Haley pushing herself up. She kissed him with all the desire she had, pressing her body closely to his. Nathan got the memo and greatly appreciated it. His hand on her breast was tender but rough, he massaged it with care and want. Haley threw her head back as Nathan purposely pushed his lower half against her. Her moan this time came out louder. She could feel him, this being the first time, she expected to be shocked by the size, but at the moment, she wanted more of it.

Turning them over, Haley pushed Nathan off her as she took the reigns of being on top. She smiled as the surprise on Nathan's face explained it all; this wasn't like her. Nathan sat up slightly, enjoying this role reversal. Haley straddled Nathan's hips as he perched himself to a sitting position, giving her a warm smile Nathan placed a small kiss on her nose. Getting a giggle from Haley as he continued his small pecks around her face, then reached her lips. And neither held back. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, pressing her body full against his, as Nathan inched his arms up to her hair pulling the hair clip letting Haley's brown locks fall. Throwing the clip aside, Nathan snaked his hands into her soft waves

Pulling back, Haley looked at Nathan questionably. His smirk was mixed with embarrassment and cockiness.

"Sorry, I can't seem to control….it while you're around." Nathan said as he fidgeted in his pants as they were now insanely tight around his front. "Haley we can stop if you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel that way. Tell me if you ever feel like I'm pushing you or that I'm going to fast."

Nodding her answer, Haley looked away. This was definitely a night of firsts, but she knew her mind would have stopped this so long ago. If this was anyone else, this wouldn't have happened until two weeks of dating, after the first date, but…this wasn't just anyone. Looking back at Nathan, Haley smiled as she ran a hand down his face. She was glad that Nathan reminded her, not only of reality but everything else.

"Ya, I guess we did get carried away."

"I would say that. Maybe we should get carried away more often?" He joked.

"You're so bad."

"Hey, you never mentioned my little picture text this morning?"

Haley suddenly felt her skin soar off in temperature. "I don't think I would call it little." Immediately she wished she didn't say that. "Okay that just sounded bad. That's not what I meant."

"Really?" Nathan asked interested as Haley moved off Nathan. "Because I think that's exactly what you meant. Admit it, it turned you on."

Picking up her clip Haley rolled her eyes. "Nathan the picture wasn't anywhere next to porn. I've seen you with your shirt off over a hundred times. But, it was a very nice photo." She added quickly opening the door and running out but not before she gave him one last look.

--------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------

"Where the hell is my lipgloss? My look cannot be completed if I do not have that!" Brooke whined as she began throwing everything that rested in her way. "This dress is nothing with the earrings, and these earrings don't mean shit if I don't have these shoes and the shoes can't stand out if I don't have my hair up, and my hair doesn't look awesome if my lipgloss doesn't shine on my lips!"

"Try looking in the bathroom."

"I thought I saw it in your purse."

Brooke looked up from the floor where she was kneeling. "Well that advice would have helped two minutes ago." Getting up Brooke walked to the bathroom, giving a mean glance at the two girls, who were busy applying their own makeup, before she went in. Making a sudden stop, Brooke nearly ran into the wall.

"Peyton! Haley!"

Both girls stopped and looked at Brooke. "What?" They said in unison as a disbelieved and angry Brooke stared at them with her mouth hanging open. Shaking her head as she reached over between them and grabbed a tube of lipgloss, Brooke waved it in the air in front of their faces. "What is this? Have you guys not been listening to my fashion disaster? Lipgloss? Mine? Lost?"

Peyton laughed. "But it wasn't. It's right here."

Haley shook her head before turning to the mirror in front of her. "It's been there for the last ten minutes." She said coolly before adding her eyeliner.

Screaming in frustration, Brooke walked out of the room.

"So how are you feeling Peyton?" Haley asked when the echo of the door slamming had faded.

"Fantastic…Great….Good….fine….okay."

Haley laughed at her answer. "Which one is it?"

"I don't know. I mean I am so stoked for this, but…what if I bomb at this? What if no one shows up? Or something gets screwed up, I don't think I can deal with that." Peyton confessed.

Haley had never seen Peyton this scared or confused about anything, expect when she had to decide what band to choose for Tric. "Sawyer, you're going to just fine. And if at any time you need help…you have all of us there." Haley said honesty.

Nodding her head Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay! Geesh, you always know how to calm my nerves."

"It's what I do."

Laughing with each other, they both turned quickly as Brooke rushed back in. Peyton and Haley exchanged a look as Brooke leaned against the closed door with two boxes in her arms.

"Brooke? What are you doing?" Haley asked setting down her eyelash curler.

"Okay, remember how I said my lipgloss was a major issue?"

"Yes."

Putting the boxes on the bed Brooke took a seat as well. "The guys are out there…"

Peyton shrugged here shoulders. "So? There coming Brooke, you knew about that for the longest time."

"And they all look really nice, very….nice."

Haley laughed as she began curling her hair. "Good. Let's hope so."

"But Lucas looks…so great."

The girls fell silent as Brookes issue was becoming more and more known. Haley set down the curler and went around the bed to Brooke with Peyton trailing close behind. Haley looked at Brooke who seemed to be in shock, but even more, coming to terms with what she had been hiding.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "You guys, I miss him. So much…and tonight…I…"

"I know. I know." Haley whispered as she sat next to Brooke, wrapping an arm around her. "Why don't you Brooke? Be with Lucas?"

The tear streaked brunette looked at Haley as if what she said was a joke. "Why? You know why Haley…it will never work."

"That's not-"

Haley stopped as se felt Peyton's nudge in her ribs. Peyton shook her head, and Haley knew she was right. "Listen, why don't you just forget about all that tonight and….show us what's in those boxes?" Haley said redeeming herself.

"Oh right." Brooke spoke up as she wiped her eyes and bounced right back up. "I've been keeping your dresses a surprise. And well, tonight's the night so, here." Brooke excitedly handed the girls each a box with their dresses in it. "So go put them on, because the limo will be here soon and we have to get going. I'll be out with the gentlemen."

With that said, Haley and Peyton childishly celebrated before resuming back to their beautifying.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Lucas watched with curiosity as he started to engage in a conversation with Brooke, Jake watched with confusion on who he was, while Nathan watched with jealousy and anger of what was to come.

Chris Keller.

He rang the door bell eight times in one minute. Already getting on Luke's bad side, but he was easily forgiven until he immediately went to Brooke who was sitting on the small couch. Jake came into the picture completely unaware of who and why this guy was here- but he thought it was better to ask about that from Peyton. Nathan on one hand knew from the minute the bell rang it was the rocker. He was a lot different than he expected. Taller, skinnier, and cleaner looking….but knew he was trouble.

"Fashion designer? That's amazing Brooke."

Brooke laughed at his compliment. "Not yet, but aiming for that. Wow, your so much different than I expected."

Chris gave her a smile. "Oh the Keller is always full of surprises."

Luke gave a glance to Nathan's direction, before excusing himself to the kitchen. Nathan waited for a few seconds and followed Luke. Nathan walked in to the kitchen and found a pacing Luke.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Who does he think he is?" Luke asked in a hush whisper, pointing to the kitchen entry. "He's all over Brooke! He hasn't even been here for more than five minutes and already he's grinning like he got laid."

Nathan didn't know what to say, he would be lying to himself if he told Lucas to calm down because he knew once Haley walked out she would be his next and main conquest. "Luke Brooke won't do anything with that slum bag, trust me."

"Maybe. Ya. Sure. God, she looks so beautiful, doesn't she? I swear…"

Nathan grabbed a cold beer from the fridge, twisting the cap off without a hitch; he took a quick drink before handing it over to Lucas. "Here, drink this and relax. Tonight's suppose to be fun." Nathan said smiling as he handed the bottle to Lucas. Taking a long drink from it, Lucas nodded and led the way back to the living room. As the boys got closer they could hear more voices from the living room.

Nathan turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Never in his entire life had he ever seen someone as beautiful as Haley was tonight. She was always on his mind, but tonight- he would have to put a fight to keep his eyes off of her. Leaning against the wall Nathan gave himself a minute to take her look in before joining the group. Her brown hair was down in soft curls, her makeup lightly done, and her dress was what caught Nathan's attention from the start. It was literally made for her; the way it hung around her hips, the way it held her breasts, it was revealing but keeping much to the imagination. It was a blue strapless dress that dipped slightly in the front and was a little above knee length. Nathan put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the group. It was then that Haley noticed Nathan, and her smile grew ten times in width.

He wore dress pants, a white dress shirt, but very low key. The top buttons where unbutton as his cufflinks were rolled to his elbows, she couldn't help but laugh at it all. Though he was just as handsome as the last time she saw him, she couldn't help but see the little input he did to his outfit.

"God Brooke, seriously you made the best outfits in the world!" Peyton exclaimed as she leaned against Jake. Her outfit was more dynamic, with a bit of an edge. Fit for a rocker.

"Yes, thank you so much. I feel like I fit in for the first time." Haley added while placing her hands to her stomach.

"No problem. Now enough chit chatting and lets go party!"

The girls grabbed their purses and jackets as the men began to file out of the room. Chris stayed behind. Nathan noticed this, and stopped. "Hey Keller, the limo is this way." Nathan spat out.

"Oh I know Nate, but I'm waiting for my hot date. Did you see her ass in that dress? She's hotter than Brooke and gothic girl" Nathan felt his hands tighten into a fist. "Chris Keller is definitely getting with that by morning."

"Hey Chris, were you waiting for me?" Haley asked just in time.

"What else would I be doing?"

Haley smiled politely as she hooked her arm through Chris's extended arm. As they walked towards the limo Haley gave a look back to Nathan. Frowning she mouthed, 'Sorry,' and walked out the door.

Nathan trailed pathetically behind. Never in his life had he ever felt like a third wheel. Closing the door behind him he grunted to himself. "This is a first."

------------ ------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------

The limo ride was chaotic. The champagne was flowing, the music was blasting, and the tension in the back was rising.

Peyton and Jake were in a world of their own, with minor interactions with the rest of the group, they made out the whole way. Brooke and Lucas were stuck sitting together, but oddly, neither looked sad about it. Earlier back at the house they made peace and even agreed to be one another's escort. And Nathan sat by the door next to Keller as he worked his so called, "Chris Keller Magic," on Haley. Haley politely sat through his story of how he discovered music and "reinvented it."

"Chris it really sounds like a lovely story. How long have you bee in LA?" Haley asked as she tried to scoot away from him.

"Oh just about a week, but I already own this city." Chris laughed as he leaned in closer to Haley.

Nathan gave a side glance to Chris, wanting nothing more to throw him out the car and run over his spiky hair head.

"So Nate, where's your date?"

"Didn't want one."

"You kidding? Your Nathan Scott, you always get the best ass in town." Chris laughed as he gave Nathan a nudge in the ribs. Nathan held a smile as he nodded off his remark. He knew though Haley wasn't looking, she was listening.

"What about that girl…what's her name- Meghan Fox! Now that is one hot chick!" Chris said as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders. "You should I have brought her, do a little double date with Haley and me."

"Were here!" Peyton screamed.

As if nothing happened, the group looked out the window to lights flashing and people running about.

"Come on let's go, open the door!"

Haley opened the door and was instantly blinded from the flashes that were now aiming towards her. "Wow, bright." Haley whispered as everyone else followed suit. Peyton said her goodbye for then and headed into the venue. It wasn't open yet, but people were already lining around the block to come in. Lucas saw the cameras and immediately wanted to get out of it, explaining hanging out with Nathan had led to instances with the paparazzi. And with that said, he grabbed Brookes hand and led them to the other side, leaving Haley with Chris and Nathan.

"Alright! Lets get out picture taken, come on Haley!" Grabbing her hand Chris led Haley to the carpet as the flashes began. From the sidelines Nathan watched how Chris smiled and posed for the cameras. He shook his head at how that idiot could be getting a music deal. Looking at Haley he saw how uncomfortable it all was for, she did her best to keep her eyes open but the flashes were something she wasn't used to. Taking this as a good opportunity, Nathan swept in.

"Nathan!"

"Scott!"

"Nathan over here!"

"Smile for the camera!"

"Who are you with?"

The questions and demands began flowing towards him once he was recognized. Nathan merely nodded in their direction, and grabbed Haley from Chris. Chris hesitated for a second from the loss of Haley, but quickly got back into the flow.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he led her to a corner.

Haley nodded. "I'm fine. Just…that was weird. I can't do it." Nathan laughed at how rattled she was; though he was concerned her expression was priceless. "How can you stand it?"

Nathan shrugged as he leaned closer to Haley, giving a passing couple room to pass. "It just becomes apart of life."

"Well, I never want it in my life."

"Trust me; I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks. Though I do have to say your saving me right now in a very Batman way was…really sexy."

Nathan looked down at her and grinned. He looked behind him quickly and saw Chris still engrossed with the cameras, he had a few minutes. Turning back to Haley he pulled her closer for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but sent a shiver down her spine. Letting her eyes stay closed, Haley merely smiled as Nathan pulled away.

"God I wanted to do that since I saw you." She confessed opening her eyes. "You look very handsome in this….semi suit." Haley laughed as she touched Nathan's collar. "I see you didn't bother with the tie, jacket, or dress shoes."

Nathan looked down at his converse. "I guess not. I'm not really good with dressing up, tonight was my first try at it. My stylist usually handles things like this."

"Oh? And where are they?"

"Paris. Her sister is having a baby so, I told her she didn't have to stay."

Haley smiled. "That was nice of you."

Nathan scrunched his nose at her remark causing her to laugh. "Sure." He touched a curl that was resting on her chest. "You look beautiful. So….beautiful." Nathan said softly as his fingers toyed with her curl.

Haley's smile grew at his words. How did she ever get Nathan? How did she ever get this side of Nathan? Without saying a word she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Not moving, just resting against one another. Pulling back she wiped the lipstick she had left.

"I guess I'm the only one without a date."

"I guess so."

"Not used to it at all. Unsure on what to do next. Any tips Haley?"

Haley shrugged feeling suddenly out of place again. "Don't worry. Take it from the single expert. Just go with the flow."

Nathan looked at Haley, lowering himself so he was eye level with her. "Hey, look at me." Nathan demanded softy. But Haley didn't comply she kept her eyes downcast. Nathan sighed as he asked once more. "Haley? Please." Finally looking up, Nathan saw the upbringing of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was a joke. I…I'm sorry. You have me, and I have you. Okay? So let's get through this night so we can go back to my place." Nathan said before kissing Haley on the forehead.

"Haley! Nathan!"

The two turned around to see Brooke waving them over. It seemed the doors had opened and everyone had made their way inside already.

"Coming." Nathan shouted over his shoulder.

As soon as Brooke was gone Nathan entwined Haley's hand with his and led her to the front door. Inside was darker than they expected, but not hard enough to navigate through. Lights were going all around them, from the ceiling, bar, and to the stage. Looking around them, they spotted everyone by stairs heading up to the VIP room. Hand still enclosed with each other, they reached the stairs in record time.

Once they were under the lights Nathan let go of Haley's hand and took a seat next to Lucas who was opening up the champagne that was in the bucket of ice. Haley took a seat next to Brooke was sitting opposite of Lucas. Jake had run off by himself, giving Peyton a hand due to one of the workers not coming in.

"This place is amazing!" Brooke shouted over the loud music.

"I know! I am so impressed; did Peyton tell you who is playing tonight?" Haley asked as she grabbed the glass Luke had poured for her.

"No, but she said we will both like them."

Haley nodded as she took a sip of the bubble champagne. Feeling the cushion next to her dip she turned and was face to face with Chris.

"Hey Chris, where have you been?"

"Oh Chris Keller is always in two places at once. I was at the bar ordering us shots." He stated as she handed Haley her first shot of nine. Setting her champagne down she took the shot, toasting with him she took the shot like a true player. "Good huh?" Chris asked over the loud music.

Haley felt her throat burn at whatever it was she just swallowed. "It is."

"Here take another."

Grabbing the shot, Haley repeated the action again but this time knew to add lime after the shot. As Chris got the next shots ready, Haley quickly downed her champagne hoping to get the bitter taste out of her mouth. Making a face she looked up to see what everyone else was up to. Brooke and Lucas were actually engaged in a conversation which somehow made her want to drink again, just to prove she wasn't going insane. Her eyes roved to Nathan who was talking to a guy he knew in the VIP section, probably a reporter, she guessed.

"Okay shot number tres, cuatro, and cinco!" Chris exclaimed handing Haley the shots.

"Oh, wow. Um…thanks. Maybe we should take it easy with these, not to ruin the fun so fast."

Chris laughed at her and drank down his shot. "Chris Keller is always fun, don't sweat it Haley."

Smiling Haley decided why not, and drank down her shot. The night went on as the music grew louder, the crowd growing, and the night just beginning. Nathan introduced everyone to one of his buddies from the team, Josh Powell, and a few other friends from around town. Haley listened with patience and fake interest to Chris's story of how he gets his hair to a certain angle and height. Brooke and Lucas laughed at old times, but never of their past relationship, tonight…that didn't exist. Peyton had stopped by their couches a few times throughout the night to see what they thought and how they were doing, but as soon as she came she was called off. Jake too stopped by; he even stayed for forty five minutes in one stop, but ran off to see how Peyton was doing.

"Nathan Scott."

Though the music was loud and everyone's attention else where, the voice was loud enough to be heard. Lucas and Brooke barely acknowledged the person as a quick glance up was all that they did. Looking up, Nathan met eyes with someone he wasn't expecting to see ever again, yet it was LA- your past was never far behind.

Getting up from his seat Nathan walked around the table and gave an awkward hug as the gossip grew. "Nikki, hey, how…how are you?" Nathan asked as his eyes flashed to Haley, who was too, along with Chris, looking at him. "You're in LA? "

Nikki looked at Nathan before laughing. "You're such a kidder. Silly, I live in LA remember?" She said hinting to a past meet up. Haley looked at the beautiful girl in front of Nathan. And though tonight she actually felt like she fit in, almost beautiful with her dress and hair, having this girl in the room didn't help. Nikki looked over and saw Haley and Chris.

"Hi, I'm Nikki Reed." She said with a smile as she extended her hand out to Haley, who shook it without a word, than to Chris, who had a big smile on his face.

"Ya, Nikki, this is Haley my…friend. She's actually Lucas's friend from back home, and this is Chris Keller, he's getting signed to Sire Records."

"Oh fun! Nice to meet you both, you don't mind if I join you?"

Nathan shook his head as he let her pass. "No, take a seat."

--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Nikki had been sitting with them for the last ten minutes and she had already counted five back rubs, two looks to the lips, eight thigh squeezes, and four nudges. Nikki was all over Nathan. Looking away she smiled back at Chris who handed her another shot. She forgot what number this was, but she it had to be somewhere in the twenties.

"Cheers." They said in unison as they clinked their shot glasses.

Drinking her shot Haley locked eyes with Nathan who was in the middle of a conversation with the Nikki, his brows furrowed when Haley looked away and bounced out of her seat while grabbing Chris's hand. "Come on, let's dance." Haley slurred as she pulling the skinny rocker on his feet.

"Chris Keller likes a girl who's in charge."

Looking back at Nathan who must have overheard for he was staring straight at them. Haley smiled. It was nice to see him upset, he had no idea how she felt the last ten minutes, having to watch this beautiful girl all over him and Nathan doing nothing about. It was her turn to play dumb.

Grabbing her margarita class, Haley took a drink of it before grabbing her stuff and leading Chris down stairs.

Nathan watched as Haley's led the way to the stairs, he knew what she was doing. A part of him felt pissed off about it while the other half wanted to console her. Sitting next to Nikki as she looked through her purse for her lipgloss, Nathan watched as Chris turned around and gave him thumbs up before grinding his hips in her direction. Nathan felt his fists tighten as Chris and Haley disappeared.

He couldn't just sit here while Chris Keller got the green card to violate Haley. There was no way he was going to sit down next to a girl he had three measly dates with, if you could call it that, while Haley was down there intoxicated with a perverted musician. He knew he was being an ass tonight. Accepting random drinks from girls, talking to his buddies as Haley sat alone for a good twenty minutes while Chris ran off, and letting Nikki practically have her way with him in front of Haley. Why was he such an ass? Nathan closed his eyes while sighing his frustration of himself out. Looking at Nikki who was still babbling about the awkward tension between her and her cast mate, Nathan realized something.

What was he still doing sitting down?

"Nikki. Stop."

"What?"

"I have to go. Really nice seeing you but, there's nothing here. Nothing. We had a few nights spent together awhile back but, you know you're lying to yourself if you think that ever really meant anything." He stated watching her face as she took it in. "And you know you are lying to yourself more if you think tonight will be a repeat of those ones. Its not."

Nathan grabbed his coat and took off to find Haley, leaving a very bewildered Nikki alone.

Not even bothering to walk down the last three steps, Nathan jumped off. Searching for Haley's blue dress in the sea of people Nathan realized it was harder than he imagined. He thought he would find her like a sore thumb, but making his way through the dance floor was difficult. Through the sea of sweaty women and men, he was grabbed and offered a good time from women along his way. Hard to ignore considering where they were grabbing and offering, but Nathan neither cared or wanted it. Grabbing his cell Nathan called Haley but immediately became disappointed when her voicemail came on. Giving up on the dance floor, he started to push is way back. Running into someone Nathan excused himself. Nearly dropping his cell he realized it was Chris, grabbing him by the collar Nathan twirled him around.

"Where's Haley?"

Chris put his hands up. "Whoa Nate, Keller doesn't know what your talking about."

"Haley! You came down stairs with her." Nathan yelled to his face.

"Haley? Oh yes, Haley! The blue dress hottie, ya you see….I don't know."

Nathan let go of Chris's collar. It didn't make sense. "Don't play with my head Keller, where the fuck is Haley?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he continued to grind with some brunette who was nearly passed out. "I don't know man; she came down stairs, freaked out, and got into a cab- Whoa Nate!" Chris exclaimed as Nathan pushed past him to the direction of the door.

It was colder than Nathan remembered, swinging his jacket around his arms Nathan whistled for a cab that was driving by. Stopping on the side of the road, Nathan got in and directed the driver to where he knew Haley would be at. He looked outside as if hoping that he would see her just standing on the sidewalk. The outside scenery changed as they got closer, it was more quiet, dark, and cold. The cab pulled closer to the sidewalk as he eagerly jumped out of the car, letting the cash fall down in the front seat. "Keep the change." Nathan said quickly as he shut the door and ran to the gate. Unlocking it, Nathan ran up the gravel driveway hoping that he was right about where she would be.

Breathing hard, Nathan looked around and saw nothing. "Shit." He grunted in disappointment. Needing to lie down after this, Nathan walked up his front porch steps and began another search for his keys.

"Hi."

Turning around he gave a sigh of relief upon seeing Haley. She was still in her dress, but her heels were off and held in her hand. Her hair still had the soft curls, but she had tucked the strands behind her ears.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Where did you go?"

"Here."

Nathan gave a soft laugh at her answer. "Let me rephrase. Why did you go?"

Shrugging, Haley leaned back against the pillar. "I don't know. Just wanted to get out, I guess it was the homebody in me." She joked sadly.

"I don't buy it. I think I know why, but I want to hear it from you."

"Can we go inside first? It's freezing and Brooke didn't really use a lot of material for this dress." Haley inquired as she wrapped her arms around her tiny waist. Seeing that he could at least do that, Nathan nodded. Opening the door he made way for Haley to enter first and followed right after. Dropping his keys on the front table, he stripped of his shoes and jacket before throwing them on the floor. Getting comfortable, Nathan untucked his shirt and went into the living room where Haley already made herself comfortable.

She was sitting on the couch where they had their first kiss, her feet tucked underneath her as she rubbed the soles of her feet. Nathan took a seat next to her, slouching as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Without saying anything, Nathan lifted his arm up and without a moment's hesitation or word Haley moved closer as she snuggled next to Nathan. His arm wrapped around her as they say in silence. They both knew they wanted to say something, but at the moment, after being separated for the night, they chose to ignore it. It was like this for a while. Haley curled next to Nathan's side, her hand resting on his chest as Nathan's arm was wrapped around her wait holding her close. Words weren't needed- it was nice to have a moment like this. Haley and Nathan hadn't had one of these. All they had was one short, yet hot make out, kisses every now and then, and their talks on the phone. Haley enjoyed this, she appreciated Nathan taking it slow with her but sometimes she couldn't help it was to slow.

"How do you do it?" Haley finally asked breaking the silence.

"And what would it be?"

"Be so good at this when….you told me you never this type of relationship before?"

"This being cuddling?" Nathan laughed. "I thought you just got close to each other and spooned." He laughed at his own joke.

"Nathan." She said sternly as she sat up. "I meant a relationship. That night on the phone I poured my heart to you about my past relationships. How many guys, what I did, what I didn't do, how I feel, and you…never said one thing about you." Haley ran her hand through her hair. "Just that you never dated anyone seriously."

"Haley I said I'm in this didn't I?" Nathan asked somewhat annoyed. He didn't want to talk about this, not tonight of all nights.

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm just saying…" Taking a pause, Haley ran her finger along his lips. "I just…I have never had relationships like this, and even when they were full committed relationships, it never ended well, and I'm just asking how can you know so much and be good at this when you-"

"Don't know shit about it?" Nathan said sitting up as well.

"It came out wrong I'm just curious how…you know what never mind." Haley stated with a laugh as she got up. "I'm going to bed."

Nathan got up as well as she spoke. "Bed? Here?"

Haley nodded as she continued the walk down the hall. "Where else would I go to bed at?"

"What about Lucas? Does he know your out?"

"I called him once I got here. Told him I was staying at a hotel with Brooke. Don't worry Brooke said she would cover for me."

Following her voice to his bedroom, Nathan suddenly felt nervous. Haley was in his room getting ready to sleep, in his bed. "Brooke? How did you do that?" He asked turning into the doorway.

Haley looked over her shoulder as she tried to reach for her zipper. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had to tell Brooke about us." She confessed as she turned around to fully face him. Nathan had stopped in the doorway, not even entering his room. "You're not mad. I know we said low key for awhile but I had no other choice."

Shaking his head from the daze he was in, Nathan walked in. "No you did what you had to."

"We can trust her. It's not like she's on speaking terms with Luke anyways. Though tonight was odd in a lot of ways."

Haley looked up from where she was trying to undo her zipper to find Nathan standing with a shirt and bottoms.

"Oh…thanks."

"No problem."

Taking them from his hands Haley walked to the bathroom only stopping to ask over her shoulder. "Would you mind doing my zipper?"

Nodding, Nathan walked over placing his hands on the small dip of her back and gently brought down the zipper exposing more of her skin to him. More than he had ever seen of her. Gulping down the knot that formed in his throat he took a step back. "Done."

Haley said her thanks as she disappeared in the bathroom. Nathan quickly dressed out of his pants and shirt, standing for a minute in his boxers and undershirt. Spending a few seconds on whether he should put his sweatpants on, Nathan decided to stick with his boxers and undershirt. Pulling the sheets back, Nathan turned towards the bathroom door as it opened. Haley walked with a bounce as she smiled at him before crawling into the sheets. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun, her face clean of makeup, and only wearing the long t-shirt Nathan had given to her. Looking through the bathroom door he saw the sweatpants still folded on top of the sink.

"Ready for bed?"

Nathan smiled as he turned off the switch, walking blindly in the dark until his eyes adjusted. Getting to his side of the bed where he had already pulled back the sheets, Nathan got in carefully as if the bed comforter was made of eggshells. Fixing his pillow, he looked to his side and saw Haley on her side looking at him. He couldn't help but smile, though he was nervous about being in bed with her for the first time, the picture of Haley in nothing but his shirt in his bed was enough to make him smile.

"So, have fun tonight?" Her voice soft in the darkness.

Resting his head on his hand, Nathan took a similar position as Haley, facing her. "It was nice; Peyton did a really great job. You must be proud of her."

"I am."

"Ya."

Moving a piece of her hair aside Haley looked back at Nathan. Even in the dark his features were unfair. His dark hair only brought out his blue eyes more, and his jaw line was all Haley could care to look at. "So how did you know Nikki?" Haley finally asked, and though they both knew it was about, Nathan couldn't help but snort.

"Knew this was coming."

"What do you expect; you let her molest you in front of me." Haley said hurt.

"Haley I did not."

"Nathan," Haley said more loudly. "I saw with my own eyes. She was all over you and all you did was encourage it. How do you think that makes me feel? To see one of your former girlfriends grab and hold you in any way she wanted?"

Nathan knew Haley was right, he did let it go to far but, admitting his mistakes was not what he was used to. "Fine…your right."

Haley's head snapped up. "Oh?"

"Listen, Hales. You're wrong. I'm not good at this, being in relationships. I…I mean I've been with women, yes…tons but, I'm not proud of it. I don't want that anymore. I stopped wanting that long ago but, I never really had a reason to stop." He moved closer, closing the gap that was there. "Then you opened that door at Luke's and I think even then when I was still confused I knew I found it, you were it. My reason. But just because I've figured it out doesn't mean I know what the hell I'm doing. Like right now."

"What about right now?" Haley said confused.

Nathan laughed at how she was making him spell it out. "God, hales, you really don't let me off the hook. Now…being in this bed with you. That's not easy for me."

"Nathan I'm not going to have sex with you-"

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, Haley you know how I already feel about that subject." She nodded getting embarrassed. "But I wont ever push you do that with me, especially since your not ready. Ever. I just, what I'm saying is, I never felt so nervous before. Especially since I know we aren't going to do anything but sleep, I still feel this sense of nervousness." Nathan confessed as he looked away.

Haley didn't say anything for the longest time, just lying in his arms. Nathan was beginning to feel like a pussy for "pouring" his heart out. He definitely wasn't use to this but, he was taking it a step at a time.

"I think you're pretty good at it."

Nathan looked down at her, meeting eyes with her. "At relationship crap?"

Haley made a face before pushing his gently on the chest. "Its not crap."

"Okay, sorry. But I am trying Haley, and I know I can fall short but….meet me halfway here?"

"How about I go all the way with you?" Haley said before realizing how that sounded. Nathan laughed as Haley dove into the covers.

"Say that again?"

"Shut up!" She said as she buried herself deeper. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Sure. At least not yet." He teased

Haley pulled the covered down, her hair messy from the sheets. She knew he was kidding me she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She wanted him to be right. "Well, I think if you keep this attitude up I am going to just call my new boyfriend."

"Who's that?"

"Chris Keller."

Nathan's smile faded as he thought of the pervert. It was not Haley's turn to smile and give a laugh of her own as Nathan's scowl was visible in the dark.

"Haley doesn't get me started." He groaned as she continued to laugh.

"But its fun Nathan." She pouted.

Lying down completely on his Nathan opened his arms for Haley. Smiling at the gesture she snuggled her body to his, loving the smell that lingered on his clothes. Kissing her on the crown, Nathan held her.

"I think you should lie to Lucas more. It is possible now that Brooke knows." Nathan mumbled as his rest his lips on her head.

"That can be arranged. Especially the day you get home late, I can be a nice welcome home present." Haley said laughing.

"Oh the best."

"However, there's on thing I want to correct." Haley said as she looked up at Nathan, her face dead serious.

"What's that?"

"You really think were going to just sleep in this bed?"

Nathan's eyebrow quirked up as Haley let out a squeal when Nathan flipped her over. Haley's laughter soon died when Nathan kissed her.


	19. Come Clean

Thanks for the reviews!

Check out my other stories when you can.

----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley closed her door quietly, hoping she hadn't made to much noise in her attempt to get back home. Setting her purse down on her dresser that was next to the door, Haley let out a sigh of relief when no signs of commotion came from the other side of the wall. Turning around Haley covered her mouth with her hand as she tired to hold back the yelp of surprise. Calming down momentarily Haley shook her head as she walked over to her bed where both Brooke and Peyton sat. Knowing something was up; Haley crossed her arms and waited for it. Peyton sat there with a blank face but anger flickering in her eyes, Brooke was sitting two feet away from Peyton's right, looking guilty and wrongful

"This is where I say, 'Hi I'm Haley, and I'm an alcoholic.'" Haley said jokingly.

Peyton gave out a fake laugh. "Ha! Actually it's when you say, 'Hi I'm Haley, and I'm a liar and extremely gulible.'" Peyton spat out as she crossed her arms glaring straight at Haley.

It was then that Haley noticed that tension that had taken over her room. Her face fell as she looked away from Peyton's angry face; it put an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Looking at Brooke, who was looking at the ground, Haley tried to read off what this ordeal was about. Making her way to the dresser, she leaned against it afraid to make eye contact with either of her friends. "Well, don't hold back Peyton." Haley said upset.

"Trust me, right now, I wont. You lied to everyone Haley!"

"About what?"

"Nathan! How you felt? How your relationship was! You lied."

"Is this what it's all about? Yes, I'm sorry that I lied, but we wanted to keep it unknown for awhile- I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you."

Rolling her eyes, Peyton got up. "I don't give a shit about that Haley! It's about you completely changing. You are now with this…playboy. Have you lost your morals? Do you still have any? Before when I would say how cute you guys were- I was teasing- I didn't mean it. He is not for you." Peyton poured out. "Don't tell me he feels the same for you. You are just full of it if you think that!"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Haley cried out.

"Because I'm your friend," Looking back at Brooke who was still sitting on the bed looking at them. "Because we are your friends. I'm sorry for being so rude but, Haley even when you didn't know him, you knew of him. Every weekend is someone different, someone he can just use and throw away. How do you know he won't do that to you?"

"Because…I…he…I just know Peyton! Now drop it!"

"No! I don't want to see you get hurt, to see you cry over someone like him. Not on my time. He's not worth it!"

Haley shook her head feverishly. "You don't even know him!" Haley was nearing a meltdown, but somehow she felt Peyton was accurate on some level. Before Haley could analyze that any longer she crossed her arms and looked at Brooke. "What do you have to say?"

Being quiet for the beginning of the confrontation was easy, but now that the spotlight was on her Brooke felt bad. "I'm sorry Haley, I had to say something. One, Peyton is also our best friend, and two," Looking at the picture of Haley and Lucas on the mantle she said. "I don't want you to get hurt the way I did."

Following her eyes she caught sight of the picture. It was a picture of Lucas and her at the beach on his last visit to Tree Hill. "The way you did? Brooke-that's not true! You know it! That night you went to Luke's hotel in New York and saw that girl and him…nothing happened!"

The past emotions took flight in Brooke as she did her best to not shed a tear on this subject. "I saw with my own eyes Haley….there she was naked on his bed! The bed I shared with him, now tell me again that nothing happened."

Haley laughed at the nonsense Brooke was inquiring. "So what if she was naked, Lucas wasn't even in the room! He was in the shower, and just because he came out in his boxers doesn't mean anything happened!"

"Okay fine! Let's say nothing happened…nothing happened. Still, Lucas is the one that ruined the relationship."

"How so?" Haley this time asked with a gentler voice.

Brooke gave a weak smile to both girls who were standing feet away. "Because…that night when I walked out of that room…Luke never came after me." Silence fell between them as Haley looked down, before looking at Peyton whose facial expression had softened. "I waited for months for him to come, to call me, to write and….I got tired of waiting." The distraught Brooke let a few tears spill over her cheeks before continuing. "I don't want you to have that, to think what if, to feel you did something wrong."

Peyton sat next to Brooke. "Brooke…though you know were on your side and feel for you, there is also a bigger reason why we also have been on Luke's too." Peyton started.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days after that night, I went to go visit you, remember that? And your mom was serving tea when the doorbell rang….it was Lucas. I heard him crystal clear from where I sat. He went on about how it was a misunderstanding, how he didn't know, and that he tried calling and calling but you wouldn't pick up or you were away."

"That doesn't make sense, my mom told me she would tell me if Luke called, and she said no. Right to my face, she told me no." Brooke said to herself. "Luke came over?"

"A couple of times, really bad timing on both your parts you can say. The last time Luke came by was a week before he was to move to LA officially and Haley was with him." Peyton said as the girls looked at Haley. She was standing by her dresser, looking weary and out of it. "Tell her Haley."

Looking at Brooke Haley told the piece of truth she ever kept from Brooke in all the years they had known one another. "I was standing on your porch when Luke rang the bell. Your mom answered and said, 'This is the last time I warn you- don't ever come here or around Brooke again. You're a worthless boy; she deserves better.'"

Haley met eye contact with Brooke since she unleashed that memory that had haunted Luke for so long, and now with Brooke.

"So my mom….sent Luke away?" Brooke asked as if she didn't know Victoria was capable of that.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I told Luke you would listen to him, that Victoria was wrong but I think, he thought she was right. That you deserved better."

Brooke closed her eyes as she silently cried. Peyton and Haley knew they should have told her, at least given her some kind of closure for this. But, who is to say she would have believed them. If she didn't believe Luke, she was certainly not to believe them.

"All these years, I blamed him, I blamed myself….yet I never bothered to ask why." Brooke said to herself, before looking up. The tear streaked brunette gave a small smile.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I understand everything now, all that happened and didn't happen. I get it. And I may feel like an idiot for not knowing it before, I know that now I can still change it."

"We are so sorry for not telling you earlier but, whenever the name Lucas was mentioned you ran the other way."

"I know Sawyer. Now this is something Luke and I have to figure out alone now. Regardless of where we end up….its time for that talk"

Getting up from the bed, she faced the mirror on the wall and wiped away the mascara and tears that had left their mark on her skin. Looking at the girls she smiled at them before going to Haley and hugging her. Caught off guard, Haley stilled only for a moment before returning the hug.

"Maybe we're wrong about Nathan but, don't put your guard down." Brooke said softly as she pulled away from Haley.

"Okay."

"Haley," Peyton said as she got off the bed to join the girls. "I hope I'm wrong yet I won't change my mind until I know for sure. He's not a good person, even you can't change that."

Haley didn't want to hear that but she nodded to Peyton's remark.

"Like last night. Nathan knew you were right there and….some girl was fondling him. I know that hurt you. Trust me you didn't have to know you two were dating to see that."

"I know." Haley admitted. "But we talked it out. We worked it out."

"Maybe so, but….make sure he really gets it Haley. Someone like Nathan can't change in just a night."

Haley looked up at Peyton. She looked back and forth between her best friends. Their intentions were good but, were they right?

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Knocking on the door, Haley waited outside the hall patiently before the sound of Lucas's voice let her in. He sat on the couch that was located on the north side of the room. Haley had been in Lucas's office once, and being back in here again it hadn't changed. The bookshelves were still taken over by the countless books he had collected over the years, the desk completely covered by work, and the other areas of the room were cluttered and hidden by papers and other materials.

"Busy?"

Shaking his head, he patted the empty seat next to him. "Not at all."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And what would this something be?" Luke asked still consumed by the work on his lap.

"Actually it's a few things. Nothing serious!" Haley assured him as she took the seat next to him.

"Okay, shoot."

Taking a deep breath before going ahead, Haley looked at Lucas whose attention was on the forms on his lap. "I….I told Brooke about Victoria."

Lukas hand stopped writing. Haley noticed, waiting for something to happen- anything. She watched as Lucas stilled, then in less than two seconds went back to writing in silence. That wasn't what she expected. To be honest she didn't know what she was expecting; yelling, smiling, a hooray, a long speech, something….but silence. No, that wasn't on the list.

"Luke?

"Yes?"

Confused Haley leaned closer. "Well?"

"What?" He questioned, looking up at her.

"I told Brooke about that day; now tell me how you feel."

Frowning as he shook his head. "Nothing. Now I have to get back to this, so if you don't mind." Luke said as he pointed to the door with his pen.

Haley sat there in shock, her mouth opened partly. Shaking her head, she was damned if Lucas was going to act like this.

"You-"

"Haley I said go!" Lucas yelled as he looked up at her.

Grabbing the pen out of his hand Haley shook her head. She was furious at her best friend right now and by the look on his face, he knew it. "Lucas! Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Haley said as if she was scolding a child.

"Haley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I…I just….I don't want to hear it."

Throwing the pen to the side, she needed a better explanation then that. Haley looked at him, the anger draining out of her skin.

"Why? What if I told you it was good?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Lucas joked. "Haley, it's the past. We both moved on. There's no need to go back to that."

Resting her head on her palm, Haley nodded. "Okay. I won't bring it up anymore."

Looking to his right, Lucas set aside his work and nudged Haley. "Hey…thanks though. I know it must have been hard this past year or two to be friends with both of us."

"It wasn't that hard." Haley joked. "But of course. Now, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? You want to have a sex change?"

Haley made a face as she smacked his arm. "Ew. No, sorry, that won't be happening."

"Okay, if not that, what?"

She had to tell him. It was only fair, Lucas never kept anything from her and she had never done that either. But this whole Nathan thing was unexpected and different. It wasn't even a big deal to begin with, they were adults. Haley could choose any guy to date with, have dirty thoughts about, sneak away to see…..but did it have to be Lucas brother? Sitting up, Haley gave Luke a smile as she prepared herself. "Well, it has to do with Nathan and me-"

"Lucas can I-" Brooke stopped in her tracks as she saw Haley and Lucas sitting on the couch. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Haley let out a sigh of relief, oddly. She wanted to tell him but this was a sign. She would wait. "No. Not at all. I was just telling Lucas that….Nathan and I…are becoming good friends…best of buds!" Haley let out as she gave a nervous smile to Lucas and eyed Brooke. Brooke saw the small battle in her eyes and smiled her understanding.

"Oh. That's nice Haley."

"It really is. Its swell….very swell….amazing at most…just terrific...just…great."

Brooke tried to hold back her smile as she watched Haley go on a ramble of incoherent sentences.

"So um, I'm just going to…you know…" Haley gestured to the door before giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek. "I will talk you guys later." Leaving through the door she gave Brookes hand a gentle squeeze and shut the door behind her.

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Nathan groaned as his keys fell down the sink and into the garbage disposal. Today had not been his day. For the first time in a long time he had one of the worst days imaginable. He woke up late and got hell from coach at practice, and then to make practice more memorable, Nathan missed one of his free throws. That alone gave Nathan a sign that today was somehow just going to get worse. He had never missed a shot before. He could only recall once when he had missed a basket and that was in junior high. After Dan followed him into the locker room, Dan made sure Nathan was to never miss again. But today just didn't seem right, he felt tension still in the air. After practice on his way to Luke's he got a flat tire, and the process for a tow truck to come was hell. Now that he had arrived at Luke's, Nathan carefully did his best to avoid any other mishaps.

He was so close to freedom of the bad luck streak when his watch fall down the drain. Taking off his sweater, Nathan through it to the island counter and prepared himself for the dig. Once he located it, Nathan gave it a pull. But nothing. Doing it once more, the watch still wouldn't budge. Feeling around, he found that the watch was tangled with one of the disposal knives. He felt the cold and sharpness of its point. Trying to pull it out, his cell phone rang in its familiar ring tone.

"Shit."

Using his other hand to pull out the phone he looked to see who the incoming call was. Three letters had Nathan rolling his eyes. Dan. Hitting the ignore button, Nathan set the phone aside and continued getting his watch.

"There's food in the fridge if you're really that desperate."

Turning around he saw the curly blonde walk up to him. Peyton leaned against the counter as she watched Nathan.

"Funny. No my watch is stuck, and from the feel of it….so is my hand."

"Is it?"

Pushing aside some of the food that had settled in the disposal, he nodded.

"Well," Peyton said as she jumped on the counter and placed her hand on the disposal switch. "It would suck if someone accidentally turned this on."

Nathan looked up and gave a laugh. "Ya that would."

"I did forget to clean the food out, so…."

He watched as she toyed with the switch by her. Nathan knew she wouldn't but, then again, he just met her. Who knows what she was capable of.

"Come on Peyton, quit it."

She merely smiled and moved her hand off the switch but close enough to have Nathan still curious on her next move. "Do you mind if we have a chat right now?"

Looking down at his hand, which was still in the disposal, he nodded. "Don't see on how I have a choice."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Just listen okay?" Nathan nodded. "I know about you and Haley." She right out said.

"Look-"

"And I'm sure you can just tell that I am not too thrilled by it. I may not know you, but you don't really come off as night in shining armor type of guy." Peyton continued. "I could be wrong. The point is- don't try anything, don't think you can play 'I'm-the- rich-handsome-sex machine-Nathan- Scott' on Haley."

"Listen, I know! I'm not an idiot! Trust me…Haley is different…"

"Oh please. She's different; special- that crap doesn't work on me. Until you can show not only me, but Haley that…then I don't believe it. As of now, you're just someone who is trying to add Haley to your list of conquests."

Silence fell between the two. Peyton continued staring at Nathan as she let her words sink into him. Part of took pride in sticking up to this guy. One she had read about in magazines and entertainment shows. Yet, another part of her felt like she was wrong. She hoped she was.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey man, how's it going?" Nathan greeted Jake.

Jakes grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter. "Going good Nathan, just seeing if Peyton is ready to go get some smoothies; Haley's already there babe"

"Okay." Peyton jumped off the counter. "I will talk to you later Nathan." As she walked past him she patted his shoulder. "Nice chat."

Nathan watched as she walked out of the kitchen. Peyton definitely scared him. Forgetting his hand was stuck in the disposal, Nathan pulled it out. To his surprise his hand and watch came out without a hitch. Nathan looked at his watch, and back at the doorway Peyton just walked back through.

"Your girlfriend is something." Nathan mumbled as he placed the watch down and rubbed the sore spot on his wrist.

"I know." Jake laughed. Placing the half eaten apple on the counter he patted Nathan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she scares us all."

----------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where is Brooke? I called her phone like nine times."

"I called her too, nothing but voicemail." Haley said sipping her smoothie. "I haven't seen her since yesterday when she walked into Luke's office."

"Hope nothing bad. She tends to sulk by herself god knows where."

Haley set her cup down as she picked a piece of her brownie off. "I'm sure she's fine wherever she is- oh my gosh!"

Peyton looked up from the magazine she was reading. "What?"

"This brownie is so amazing! Taste it!"

Peyton picked a piece of it and popped it into her mouth. "Wow! These are awesome! Jake try some." Peyton picked another piece for Jake, stuffing it into his mouth. The three continued sitting at the cafe eating and drinking their purchases. They talked about old times in Tree Hill. How the weekends were, their favorite moments, moments that they wish never happened. And mainly how they are amazed they have come this far in their lives. Haley listened politely as Jake explained the story of how he got out of detention by faking his own robbery. But her mind was on Nathan and the talk she wanted to bring up, what Peyton and Brooke brought up yesterday, and where she saw her relationship with Nathan was going.

She hadn't said it anyone, hadn't even really admitted to herself, but she really saw Nathan and herself having a long term relationship. It scared her. She hadn't felt this strong and sure of anything or anyone in ever. Haley believed in love, but she didn't believe that it solved everything. When something that good came into your life, something bad was bound to follow real soon. Swirling her chocolate smoothie around with the straw she sat in deep thought.

"Shit, it's the club. I'm going to go take this." Peyton said as she grabbed her phone and walked away from the table.

Haley and Jake sat in silence as they drank their smoothies and watched the passing traffic. They were close, brother and sister if you may, but Haley was deep in her thought that having a conversation with Jake wasn't on her list. Finishing the smoothie, she pulled the top off and began playing with its folds. Jake watched as Haley sat under the umbrella shade playing with her plastic lid. Odd.

"How was another day teaching?"

Haley looked up as she heard her name. "Uh- it was good. Really well, I'm enjoying it so far."

"That's good. You were always a great example for…pretty much everything."

"I don't know about that."

"No, really Haley. You have been through so much in your life yet, you have such a strong and giving heart." Jake started. "You have been that backbone for all of us. With Lucas and Brooke, with Karen's café, and even Peyton and I-"

"Peyton and me." Haley corrected with a smirk.

"See! Helping me right there!" Jake laughed. "Even…even when your parents died you never let anyone see how much you were hurting. That's more than anyone of us could ever do. We love you, you know that."

She smiled at Jake. "I know. Thanks." Haley pushed her napkin of brownie crumbs aside. "Did Peyton put you up to this?" She said arching her brow.

Jake laughed. "Oh, for sure, because I always do what Peyton says." This time Jake found himself laughing alone. He looked at Haley who was smirking down. "Hey, I don't! I am a man, I do what my man mind tells me to do, and feels what my man heart feels."

Haley waved her hand as she nodded in sympathy and a playful tone. "Of course you do Jake. Of course. Peyton isn't scary at all."

Jake was beginning to nod when he felt not use for it. It was true. "Okay, fine. I do a lot for Peyton not because she scares me, but I didn't do this because she told me too. She doesn't even know we're having this conversation." He admitted.

Haley nodded. "Okay. But thank you…for the kind words."

"Of course."

Reaching over the table she gave Jake a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Listen I have to get going I have to meet-" Haley immediately stopped herself and gave an excuse. "Meet a friend from work. Another teacher."

"Oh okay."

"Ya, so I'm going to go meet her…right now. So if anyone asks that's where I'm at…there."

Jake looked at Haley. "Okay."

"Just tell Peyton I said bye and I love her. See you guys later."

Haley waved behind as she made her way quickly back to her car. She had missed Nathan, and was anxious to be with him again. They hadn't talked much since the morning she left his house. After the talk they had the night of the clubs opening they went to sleep, both tired from a night out partying. Haley closed the door and gave a small wave as she saw Peyton going back to their table. Peyton stopped and waved, giving a subtle smile to her, one that only Haley knew meant. Pulling out of the parking lot, she headed down the street. Still not familiar with the big city and constant road changes, Haley turned on her GPS system to help her get to Nathan's condo. Luke had given it to her as a gift, but knowing Lucas the way she did, it was also a gift to himself. She knew by her having this to find her way it helped settle Lucas's worried nerves. Driving in the mid afternoon traffic, she passed tourists and locals as they made their way up and down Hollywood. This was her home. The idea of it still hadn't settled with Haley, she didn't feel like she fit in. Tiny things like that gave Haley reasons on why she found it hard to really let Nathan in, to really be with Nathan….they came from two different worlds. Knew of the complete opposites on how to be and view the world. And importantly, have different histories when it comes to the opposite sex. Haley didn't need to be told twice that Nathan's list was pages long, as Haley's was….not even one person. Though it wasn't considered to be a big deal with others, it was to Haley. She wanted Nathan to know she was virgin, though she expected he already knew. They had talked about it, but had beaten around the bush; never that Haley ever had a physical relationship with a man.

Haley pulled into Nathan's drive way, the front gate open for her. The tires roared against the gravel as she was seizing to a stop. Putting the car in park and shutting the engine off she got out of the car grabbing her bag before shutting it. Music came from the living room area, but was so loud that it could be heard from outside. Haley cringed at the rap music that came from inside. How she wished she could get used to it sooner then later. Using the spare key Nathan had given to her which Haley rarely used; another fist for her. Placing the key back in her bag and shutting the door she proceeded to the living room.

She smiled as Nathan stood with his back to her flipping through his music that rested by the fireplace mantle. Setting her bag down she took a seat on the couch as she curled up into a nice comfy spot. Nathan was still rapping along to the music as he placed more CD's back into their spots. He was out of his practice attire and resting in a new pair of shorts and shirt. The sound died down and Nathan finally turned around when he saw Haley sitting on the couch.

"Hey, didn't hear you."

"That was the point. I like to be seen not heard." She joked as she pushed herself up slightly to kiss him.

"How was class today?"

"Good. A lot better than it was the other day, I made a fool of myself in front of the kids. But today was oddly great."

Nathan moved Haley's bag on to the coffee table. "That's more like it. I want to see you teach one of these days." He stated.

Haley cocked her eyebrows and laughed. "Why? Nathan, teaching isn't like a sport. People don't come to watch."

"So I want to see you teach one of these days."

"I think you would cause chaos in my classroom. You're Nathan Scott, who doesn't know you?" Haley whispered.

That quieted him down as he let Haley have the last word. Running his hand through his hair, he grabbed the water bottle he had and took a drink from it.

"So you came back from hanging with Peyton and Jake?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Haley nodded. "Jake heard so much about this café downtown and he wanted us to try it out. It was really good."

"Most places are here."

Haley snuck a glance at Nathan who was resting on the couch, his head resting back and his eyes closed. This was it, perfect time to talk.

"Listen Nathan-"

"I knew it." He interrupted as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I knew you were itching to say something. I was waiting for it."

"You think I'm so predictable?" Haley said offensively. "I am not. One of these days you will see it."

"Calm down, Hales." Nathan said as he laughed. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

She turned her body more towards him crossing her arms across her chess as she did so.

"The other night though we covered the outer shell of the situation, I don't think we really got down to the bottom of things." She could tell she now had Nathan's full attention. "Nathan you really need to know that it hurt me when I saw her all over you. You may not have done anything with her or even showed interest but the point is you didn't do anything about it. I was right there. You act like you getting even with me; I was letting Chris do that to me." Nathan looked down at his bouncing knee, ashamed. "Now we haven't had much time to really talk about past relationships or experiences, or even really let me know why you don't want to go public. Why? Is it because I am not as beautiful or thin or famous as the other girls you're used to being seen with? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Haley that's not it! You know it!" His voice was thick with hurt and slight anger.

"Maybe not…but why is it I am lying to my best friend about us? I want to be honest with him, I know he will freak out but he will get over it. I know Lucas."

Nathan sat up. "I just don't want this to be out in the papers! You don't need to be exposed to what I have been through. You're a good person Haley; you have done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment."

She gave out a sigh. "Neither have you Nathan, contrary to what you think you're not a bad guy."

"How would you know? You don't know me, remember?" He said sarcastically.

Haley rubbed her forehead. "That's not what I meant. I meant…we still have so much to learn about one another. Some things to make us embarrassed, ashamed, proud…and one thing we need to know about each other is the small things that make us."

Nathan nodded, looking into Haley's eyes. "Then tell me, who are you Haley James."

"I'm….a book worm, I love the rain, my favorite cereal is Life, I don't like mint, I had a dog named snoopy, I had my first kiss at the age of sixteen, I miss my parents more than I will ever let people know, and…" Haley took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." She watched Nathan's expression, waiting to catch something. Nathan just looked at her then down. Great. It was over. "I also don't put up with crap like this. Regardless if people know I'm your girlfriend or not, you have to respect me, understood? I don't deal with that Nathan, one more act like that and….I'm gone."

He looked up. Not quite meeting her eyes but letting her know he was giving her his attention. Haley licked her lips as they suddenly had run dry. Nathan enlaced his hands as his knee continued to bounce up and down.

"Haley…I'm sorry." Nathan began. "I…shit; I don't know how to do this Haley."

"Do what?"

"Be in a relationship; know what makes it work and what doesn't. I know I was an ass that night, trust me. I don't know how to make it okay, I don't know how to act when someone cares to talk to me. To want to hear what I have to say. My whole life I got used to doing things by yelling, from coaches to my dad, to my parents fighting- no questions asked. I got used to this life of....whatever it is. And I told you I am trying, but…"

"Nathan you don't need to change, you just need to open up to me. Remember that day you came over and you found out about my parents?"

"Yes."

"You told me how it was okay to feel this way, that you weren't asking me to change my feelings….but just to open up. Now that's what I'm asking from you."

"I can do that. I just….don't want to disappoint you when I fall short."

"I know better than to expect perfect from you." She teased.

He grinned at her remark, before leaning in to kiss her lips. "I am sorry Haley. I promise I won't be like that again." He murmured against her lips.

"That's all I ask"

Looking up he nodded. "I promise. And about Luke, how about Thursday we go out to dinner with him…let him know."

"Really?"

"Ya, he's my brother and your best friend-he should have been the first one to know anyways."

"Thank you." Haley said as she hugged him. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about me being a virgin."

Nathan pulled back from her embrace. "About that." Nathan held Haley's gaze. "That is nothing to apologize over. Its not that I knew you were a virgin but…I figured. Not that you come off that way," He said trying to rebound his statement. "I'm just saying that….why wouldn't you be? You're a far better person then I am, it would only seem natural that you were that too." Nathan gave a nervous laugh. "And just let me know when I go…to far or do something you're not used to."

"Okay, thank you." She smiled.

Haley leaned in for a kiss. Nathan happily obliged the small request, kissing her in the tenderest way.

"No. Say its not so." The voice said.

Haley and Nathan pulled confused as they turned. Haley met eyes with Dan, turning around as she looked at Nathan, he couldn't hide his annoyance. Dan walked closer to the couch where the couple sat. Haley placed a hand on Nathan's thigh, helping him come down from his sudden shoot of anger.

"It is." Dan continued as he looked at Haley. "You're doing the best friend? Wow Nathan- I knew you slumped but…you really out did yourself now." Dan joked as he poured himself a drink.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Dan took a quick drink from his scotch. "I'm your father; I helped build this so called empire Nathan. I don't need to knock."

"Whatever, Dan. You can leave now." Nathan said getting up.

Dan looked at Nathan then to Haley. "Haley is it?" Haley looked away but nodded to Dan. "Listen, do you mind hitting the road? I have to talk to my son. Thanks."

Haley wasn't sure if she should, it being Dan who was telling her and this being Nathans house. Reaching for her bag as she got up, Nathan stopped her. "I don't think so. You do not tell her what to do, not in my house, not outside of it." Nathan grabbed her bag and gave it to her. "Go wait for me in my room, we'll finish talking there."

"No its okay. I should get going. I'll talk to you later." Haley smiled at him before looking at Dan and walked out of the room.

As soon as Haley was out of the room Dan gave a laugh as he set his empty glass down.

"What?" Nathan spat.

"You're making a mistake Nathan." Dan started as he looked down the hall to see if Haley was gone. "You think she's different, you think she's not the goldigger that every woman is? Nathan she is going to ruin your image, your career…"

"My image? Dad my image was nothing but bad publicity and one night stands."

"That's better than no publicity." Dan said justifying his case.

Nathan couldn't believe this, yet again, this was Dan. He should expect this. "Usually when a son finds a decent girl the dad says, 'nice job son, she's a keeper.'"

"I don't want to lie to you." Dan said as if he cared.

"No, you never do that."

Dan walked around the couch. He looked at his son, placing his hand on his shoulder, which tensed immediately from his touch. "You're my only son. I have watched you grow into a strong man, your talent mainly from good pedigree but also from hard work. You spent years working hard to become who you are today. Don't throw that away."

"What if I don't want to be me anymore?" Nathan whispered as he looked Dan in the eye. "What if I want more than basketball?"

Dan nodded, taking a moment to find his words. For a moment Nathan felt like they were having a moment. A moment where Dan could see where he was coming from, how he felt.

"Without basketball…you are nothing. You need it." Dan admitted. "Now about the girl. Their okay to have them around to loosen up, get the stress and tension out, but don't make a commitment. You need to focus on basketball."

Nathan nodded. "That's my son. Now call your mother, she's worried sick."

Nathan stood frozen in his spot as Dan walked away. The only sounds were the distant ones of Dan's car engine driving away. Some father he had. Picking up the mess that he made in the living room Nathan used the time to think about what Haley and Dan said. He was being offered the best of both worlds. Someone that wanted him, not basketball. That was new to Nathan, but it was something he thought about a lot. Then there was the life he knew, only knew; basketball. The fame, fortune…who was he without it? Turning his sound system off Nathan walked up the stairs and into his room. He hadn't realized it before but, his room was filled with the life he was trying to improve. There were pictures of woman he had had flings with, ladies he had formed relationships with, and nights that he wish he could take back. He looked at the wall at the playboy picture Holly Madison had given him. For a moment Nathan couldn't understand why he had these things around, especially now that he was with Haley.

Grabbing a box from his closet he dumped it from its previous contents. And over the next two hours Nathan cleared his room and house of any sign of the man Nathan was trying to escape.


	20. Playground Love

**Thanks for the patience as I updated this story. It's been sometime so I apologize.**

**---------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------**

"Close your eyes."

"They are, now give it to me!" Haley said impatiently.

Peaking out of the hallway, he watched Haley sit Indian style on one of his living room couches as her eyes were squeezed shut. Seeing that she wasn't peaking, Nathan went into one of the closets in the hallway and pulled out a white box that was decorated in small golden designs as a silky string held the box shut. Walking out of the hallway, he made his way to Haley who was still waiting excitedly. Haley could sense Nathans presence, as she could even smell the cologne he had just put on.

"Keep them shut." He instructed once more as he placed the box on the coffee table in front of her.

Haley groaned as the moment for the reveal wasn't here yet. "Trust me, they are closed. There's no one who hates ruining surprises more than me. Once, when I was eight I accidently told Lucas that Karen was throwing him a surprise birthday part." Nathan watched as Haley got carried away again in one of her stories. "Well, let's just say Lucas was thrilled but I on the other hand felt like such a horrible person. I couldn't even-" Haley stopped as she didn't hear anyone. "Nathan?"

"I'm here."

What kind of gift was this that needed a five minute preparation? "What you doing just sitting there?"

"I wanted to hear the rest of your story." He laughed.

Haley slouched as Nathan confessed. "Nathan!"

Nodding his head he laughed. "Yeah, okay. You can open them."

Her eyes shot open and the smile that was plastered on Haley's face fell subtly. Nathan waited impatiently now as he watched Haley grab the box in her hands so softly, almost as if she would smash it otherwise. Haley traced the golden designs that marked themselves all over the white box; the words Tadashi Shoji graced the center in thick golden letters. Haley never heard of it but from the sound of it….it sounded expensive. Grabbing one of the ends of the string, she pulled it until it had came undone, leaving the box for itself. Haley was almost scared to look up at Nathan, she knew she would do something idiotic like cry or smile like a weirdo. Lifting the top of the box up she was sure her mouth dropped more as the site of red silk came into view. Yup, expensive. Throwing the top of the box to the side, Haley pulled out the dress carefully. Getting up, the bottom of the box fell to the floor, as Haley placed the dress to her body seeing the length on it. It was perfect. With the dress fully out now Haley got a better look at it and realized it was a dress she saw in the magazine just today, one that Emmy Rossum had wore to some big event. She smiled at the thought of wearing something so beautiful.

"You like it?" He asked hopeful.

Still bewildered Haley shook her head yes. "It's stunning. But Nathan-"

"Oh no you don't." He quickly injected as he popped up from his seat. "This is yours. My gift to you. No more ifs, ands, or buts."

Biting her lip to stop her from saying anything else Haley just gave a stare. She wasn't used to these kind of "random" gifts. Looking down at the dress once more, she noticed the beautiful detail that went into it. The professional seams, the unreal silky feel of it, Haley was sure it was made by the Gods themselves.

"Thank you." Haley held the dress to her chest as she leaned up and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips. "It's…perfect." She laughed.

His grin came out lopsided, boyish overall. He had bought it a few days ago and quickly became unsure on how to give it to her. The last time he bought something for Haley was at the gas station and that didn't go well. She made a huge speech on how she could fend for herself and how buying a three dollar bag of Hot Cheetos was unnecessary. The memory alone made him smile wider.

"Why don't you put it on, were going to be late if we don't get moving."

She looked at Nathans clock that hung on the farthest wall. "Right. We don't want Lucas to think badly of us." Haley teased.

Haley skipped past him as she twirled with her dress down the hall. "Yeah, that's my big concern for tonight." He muttered to himself. Tonight was the night they were going to tell Lucas they were seeing each other. At this point everyone already knew, and poor Lucas was still left in the dark. Keeping it away from him wasn't as hard as Haley and Nathan thought. Lucas was busy with his work, trying to edit his book before sending it off, as well as, spending all his free time with Brooke. After they reconnected, it was hard to separate the two. Brooke spent most of her days and nights at Luke's place giving Haley an excuse to leave the house and be with Nathan. It was almost as if Lucas was silently giving them his blessing, or so says Haley. Nathan doubted that. Sitting on the couch, Nathan popped a piece of gum into his mouth as he waited for Haley. Haley had got caught up in grading papers and exams as Nathan finished getting ready. Dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button up and his personal touch, his Nikes, Nathan was already dressed and ready. Feeling he might have some extra time to kill he grabbed his controller and resumed a game he had left a few nights ago. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to tell his brother about them. He normally didn't do this; date and have one on one time conversations with Lucas about his dating. Lucas usually either read about it or wrote it; not something they both were comfortable with. But he really hoped tonight would go smoothly. Though he was still unsure of what to make of his feelings towards Haley, he knew already it was something that he wanted to explore and find out.

"Okay, let's go."

Nathan saved the game as he turned off the game. "Finally your done I-" Nathan paused mid sentence and movement as he caught sight of Haley. Her hair was done in soft waves with a few strands pulled back, her makeup done in a natural state, as the red, lace straps hung on her shoulders. Nathan had to admit that he knew her body well. The dress hung close to her in the right places as it flowed in the rest. The lace hung around her shoulders, breasts, and waist as it flowed down to her knees.

"Luke texted me and said he is on his way, so we probably wont be waiting for long."

Haley turned to Nathan who was still standing with his eyes popping out. Haley couldn't help but smile knowing she was the reason. Wanting to have a laugh with it she adjusted the straps of the dress. "Sure it looks good?"

Hearing the teasing and playfulness in her voice, Nathan snapped out of his trance. "Yes, you look beautiful." He said, knowing he was caught. "I think if my basketball career fails I could be a personal stylist."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh that would be something. There's nothing sexier than a guy who can tell Prada from Versace." Haley smirked as she met Nathan for a kiss. Haley held tightly onto Nathan as they deepened the kiss. Nathan pulled her closer; he couldn't remember a time that he felt more turned on than now. The feel of the silk on Haley's skin was driving him insane. He pulled her closer, one of his hands inching lower and cupping her firm butt. Haley jerked slightly from the movement but smiled at the pleasure that Nathan always caused within her. Backing up Haley's back hit the small hallway table that rested on one side of the hallway. Haley moaned as she threw her head back, letting Nathan do what he did best at. He kissed along her neck, stopping at the points where he would nibble and suck on, knowing it was driving Haley crazy.

"Nathan." Haley moaned as Nathans hand went up her front and gripped at her breast. Their breathing was ragged and rapid; clearly they were going to be running late. Nathan kissed her chest, his kisses lingering with such warmth and electricity. Haley pulled his mouth back to hers, fusing them together. Shaking her silver heel off with little trouble, she ran her foot up Nathans calf until her leg was round his leg.

Pulling away, Nathan stared at Haley both their eyes glazed over. Haley was about to ask what was wrong when she felt Nathans hands cup her bottom and lift her to the hallway table behind her. Haley gasped at the action and from the position they were in. A certain part of their lower halves were pressed closing together. Nathan swallowed the lump that kept rising up, he knew he wasn't going to let this get too carried away but he still wasn't sure what that was exactly. He ran his hands up her legs that had naturally wrapped around him, pushing the red silk up exposing more of Haley's toned legs to him.

"You're so fuckin' sexy." He mumbled into her mouth before he captured her lips again.

Haley's grip on Nathans shoulder and waist wasn't enough, she felt like she was falling off a building that never touched the ground. She had never been in a position like this before, and honestly, she didn't think anyone could pull it off like Nathan.

The phone in Haley's purse began to ring, playing the upbeat ringtone Haley had set weeks ago. The sound of ringtone had them both coming back to reality, finding that so called floor from their high. Pulling back, Haley rested her forehead against Nathans as they tried to regain a normal rhythm of breathing. The phone stopping ringing once the two separated. The clock from the living room clicked the seconds away as Nathan helped Haley down. The two quickly recomposed themselves as well as fix their appearance. Grabbing her bag from the floor, Haley reapplied her lipstick as she looked at the miss call.

"Luke called."

Nathan grabbed his keys as he nodded. "Impatient guy isn't he?" Motioning to the door, Haley and Nathan made their way outside to the car. Nathan opened the passenger door for Haley, watching as she slid in before closing it. Getting into the drivers seat, Nathan started the engine as he put the car in drive. Silence fell in the car for only a minute; Nathan looked over at Haley whose cheeks had taken a shade darker.

"Are you hot?" Nathan asked as he turned the AC on.

Haley looked at him as she leaned back. "No, just thinking."

"Of what?"

A smile spread on her lips as the blush crept on her cheeks once more. "Of what just happened, that was something."

Giving her a quick glance before he turned to the next lane, Nathan smiled. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

Haley rolled her eyes as she gave him a small pinch. The restaurant wasn't far away, another fifteen minutes, yet with California traffic that fifteen could be forty five. They occupied themselves with talk of school, Nathans upcoming season, and how bad the traffic was.

"You know you never did tell me what happened after I left?"

"Nothing much. Just Dan being Dan, and be lucky you don't know what that is like."

"What did you guys talk about?" Haley asked.

Pulling into the next lane, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Just gave me the best advice he has ever given me."

Seeing that Nathan didn't want to talk about it more, and not wanting to hear anymore of it, Haley changed the subject.

"I am so happy for Lucas and Brooke."

"Yeah, me too. So glad those two worked out whatever issues they had. I was getting tired of the depressing Luke."

Haley picked up the basketball magazine she found on the cars floor. "Lucas and Brooke are really made for one another. Ever since high school, they are so perfect it's almost sick."

Nathan laughed at her remark. Finally they made it to the restaurant, the sun already setting down after a days work. Walking into the romantic set restaurant, Nathan took hold of Haley's hand as they were led to their reserved table.

"This place is almost as nice as my dress." Haley muttered as they took their seat. Nathan shot her a look, and Haley laughed. "Kidding."

Looking at the wall which had a huge round clock centered on it, the two noticed that they magically had three minutes to spare, depending on Luke's luck with the traffic. The waiter started them off with drinks, both ordering water. They both needed to be sober for this; drunken confessions wouldn't do them any good.

"If it isn't Nathan Scott!"

Nathans head shot up to the sound of his name. Looking across the restaurant he saw the familiar friend and quickly got up to greet them.

"Hey Ryan, how are you?" Nathan greeted as Ryan strolled their way, his hand already reached out towards Nathan. The two greeted each other with kind words and a lame excuse for a hug. Ryan looked over at Haley, his eyes undeniably roving up and down her body, before they rested on her face. "And who's this Scott?"

Noticing Ryan's action, he bit back his remark as he went straight to introducing them. "Ryan this is my girlfriend Haley James. Haley this is Ryan Lander, I worked with him when I had a contract with Axe body spray last season."

Haley smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Ryan."

"Pleasure is all mine Haley."

Haley pulled her hand back. "So how did you two work with one another?" Ryan explained his part in the contract as Nathan added bits and pieces in. Haley nodded hoping she was coming off as if she understood it. When in fact, she had no idea what the terms meant, and the inside lingo was. After a short conversation with Ryan, he excused himself and went back to his party leaving Haley and Nathan free from his horrible jokes.

"Nice guy."

"Yeah, he can be." He took a sip of his water. "But he can get nasty, especially when it comes to closing the deals."

"Sorry we are late!" Brooke practically yelled across the restaurant as she did her best speed walk in her heels to the table. Haley was the first to meet her, giving the slightly out of breath Brooke a hug.

"It's fine. We actually just got here ourselves."

Brooke switched from Haley to Nathan as Haley spotted Luke and went to him.

"Hey, you hit traffic?" She asked as he gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, plus Brooke was debating what to wear. Though I told her anything that covered her would do."

"Oh Luke." Haley shook her head. "Don't ever say that to a girl especially to a girl like Brooke."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson." He joked as he went to the table where Brooke and Nathan were already seated.

"Hey Nate." Luke greeted as he slapped hands with Nathan over the table before he took his seat next to Brooke. The waiter came back taking a new set of orders and quickly hurried off to get them started. The four sat in the crowded restaurant talking about whatever came into mind. Brooke went on a ranting story of how she nearly cut her finger off while making the newest collection to show to all the big designer labels. Lucas didn't say much, but did have a small monologue on how his book is coming along great. Nathan and Haley listened patiently as they both tried to find a perfect time to present the confession. Haley had switched from water to wine on her second order, as Nathan did the same, ordering whatever the drink special was for the night. Their food came deliciously prepared and disappeared from their plates almost as fast as it had appeared in front of them. The night was dying down and still Haley hadn't started the conversation that was planned for tonight. Before tonight Nathan and Haley had made a quick plan, mainly on Haley's request, that they each have their own say into the conversation and that Haley would start it. And now they were on dessert and not one single word regarding the matter had been uttered.

"I am going to the ladies room." Haley said softly as she excused herself.

Entering the bathroom she placed her purse on the sink counter, rummaging through it for her lipstick and aspirin. Taking a drink from the water bottles they provided in the bathrooms, she let the pill make its way down her throat. As soon as it found its way, Haley tried to make herself look presentable. She was a nervous wreck, and she was sure her emotions were seeping through to her outside appearance. Once she found herself decent, Haley made her way back to the table where the three were sitting.

"Luke, there something I want to tell you."

Nathan nearly choked on his piece of cake as Haley blurted it out. He thought she would at least ease the guy into it.

"I want to tell you that, Nathan and I are…we…"

"What?" Luke questioned as he took in another spoonful of cheesecake.

Haley suddenly lost the confidence that she had attained in the bathroom. Nathan saw her face fall and quickly intervened. "Promise not to freak out."

Luke paused, looking at the two before laughing. "Sure. As long as its not 'were dating.'" Luke air quoted as he laughed at his own joke. Looking around he saw the joke had little effect on the table, setting down his fork he stared at Haley. "Don't say it."

"Were dating." Haley tried to bring some of her cheeriness into the mix, but it came off fake.

Nathan watched as Luke's expression remained hard and still. "You need to give me a minute. You two…dating? My best friend- my brother…dating?"

"Exciting huh?" Brooke said as she hooked her arm through Luke's. Seeing her input didn't change Luke's set mind, she pulled back.

Looking directly at Haley, Luke spoke as if everyone was trying to hear their conversation. "Nathan…Haley, I told you about this." Luke whispered, but warning her somewhat.

Nathan looked up, his glance firing between Haley and Luke. "About what Luke?"

"You know I love you Nathan." He started. "You're my brother. I know your lifestyle; your way of doing things…it's not for Haley."

"Who's to say?"

"I do! Haley does! Everyone!" Luke's voice grew in volume. "Nathan your ways of life and ideas of what's right and wrong- don't match with Haley, or mine."

Seeing the tension rise between the two, Haley placed a hand on Nathan bouncing knee. "Luke. Listen, I appreciate your concern for me but, for crying out loud he's your brother! Not some axe murderer!"

Luke looked shocked that she was trying to reason with that fact. "This is worse! I gladly have you date Michael Myers over basketball star Nathan Scott!"

"Luke!" Brooke scolded. "Why can't you just be happy for them? I was thrilled-"

"You knew about this?" Luke questioned in disbelief. Throwing a glance at Nathan and Haley, he shook his head. "Who else knows? So what, I'm the last to find out? Perfect!"

"You're making it really hard for me right now to just sit here and not punch you in the fuckin' face." Nathan gritted though his teeth. He had promised Haley he wouldn't do anything physical, and he would keep that promise.

Luke laughed mockingly. "I'll make it easier for you." Before anyone from the table or those who were watching from around the restaurant could stop him, Luke leaped across the table and punched Nathan in the face. The unexpected action had Nathans unprepared body flying backwards. Haley screamed as Nathan went back against one of the potted plants as Brooke tried to pull Luke away. As Haley bent down to Nathan to see how he was he went flying up and attacked Luke, tackling him to the ground.

-------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------------

The two couples stood at opposite ends of the police stations parking lot. Nathan and Haley took one side, as they leaned against Nathans car, while Brooke and Lucas took stand on the other side by Luke's car. The girls weren't sure how long the boys had decided to stand ground until the other one came to apologize. But being the Scotts they were; they were nothing but stubborn.

"Why don't you make the first move?"

"You're kidding right? I wouldn't give him that honor." Nathan snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Haley looked at the surfacing bruise that Luke left on his cheek. Haley reached up and touched it, causing a hiss from Nathan.

"Sorry."

"Doesn't hurt that much." He lied.

Slipping her near frozen hand through his crossed arms, Haley warmed herself up with Nathans warmth.

Across the parking lot Brooke was doing her best to coax Luke to talk to Nathan. Yet, Lucas was being as stubborn as Nathan was, and wouldn't move until Nathan made the first move.

"Haley knew about him. I told her."

Brooke knew he looked at Haley like a younger sister and did his role of playing big brother, but Nathan wasn't as bad as Luke hoped him to be. Brooke knew it was any guy who gave Haley the eye that would get the wrath of Lucas.

"Babe, you can't control her dating life. Nathan and Haley are both adults, to be honest; you can scream and punch as many people as you want but….your not going to change anything. It's done."

Luke sighed. He knew Brooke was right. Looking down at Brooke he gave her a small kiss on the lips, before he made the first move towards Nathan.

Haley caught sight of it and grabbed hold of Nathan. Nathan looked up and caught the sight of Lucas walking to them.

"Nate, why don't you meet him half way?" Haley suggested.

Giving a defeat nod, he began walking towards Lucas. The brothers dragged out their walk to each other, neither wanting to make the middle first. Reaching the halfway point at the same time, Lucas and Nathan stood in front of one another unsure of where to start.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. The timing of their apology brought a grin to their faces, the tension was breaking.

"Let me go first." Luke offered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards Haley and you. It was wrong of me. I am happy for guys, honestly. You guys just….caught me off guard." Luke added with a laugh. "I don't think you're a bad guy. You're a great guy, maybe even more than I could know. I just get really protective over Haley. She's more than my best friend, she's family. I know her better than anyone…and I can see that she's happy with you." Luke said sincerely as he looked behind Nathan to Haley who was putting on Nathans coat. "So you break her heart I will come after you."

Nathan laughed. "I've been getting that a lot." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Nathan cleared his throat as he started on his apology. "I'm sorry too Luke. For not telling you soon enough, for a lot of things…stuff before Haley. I'm not that person anymore; at least, I'm trying not to be." Nathan shrugged as he looked over at Haley who was making her way to them.

"Hey guys….have the white flags been waved?"

Luke smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, were okay."

"Good."

"I'm going to give you two a minute. See you later Luke." Nathan and Lucas came together in a hug, their hands patting each others backs. Haley and Lucas watched Nathan walk back to the car.

"Sure you're okay?" Haley asked cautiously as she gave Luke a nudge.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her to him. "Perfect. Yet, I need to apologize for being an ass."

"That's a part of your charm."

"Thanks." He joked, but needed Haley to take him seriously. "I overreacted, and I feel stupid for doing so, especially for causing such a scene."

"Hopefully Nathan can charm them to letting us come back someday."

Luke shook his head from the thought. "Cant believe we got banned from there."

"Time heals all wounds…just like that shiner on your eye." Haley said as she looked closer. "You and Nathan sure can give punches."

Luke touched the side of his face that was pounding. "Yeah."

"It's weird, huh? How different things have come to be. Some good, some bad, but how far we both have come. You're a writer, I'm a teacher, and you're with Brooke, just like you always should have been. I'm…" Haley blushed. "Well, I'm no longer alone. But in the end, you're still by my side."

Luke watched as Haley looked off into the distant, her mind clearly on its own. He knew what was on her mind. "Your parents would have been proud of you. They are proud of you."

"Thank you Luke."

"For what?"

Haley hugged him, her arms wrapping around his torso. "For being my friend and family through all these years, I love you."

"I love you too James." Luke whispered as he kissed the crown of her head.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

"Let me get you some ice." Haley offered as she made her way to the kitchen in Nathans house. Nathan limped his way to the back porch, taking a seat on the patio furniture. Through the restaurant fight Nathan landed on more than just Lucas. He was sure he felt a fork jab into his side, along with the salt shaker pinning into his spine. Last time he would fight in a restaurant.

"Here, put this on it."

Nathan took the cold wash cloth filled with ice and placed it on his bruise. "God that feels so good."

"Glad to here. Just keep it on there for a few minutes."

Haley took off shoes, rubbing the soles of her feet. They weren't hurting to bad, but from the cold air and standing on them for sometime, they created a painful combination. Laying her head on Nathans shoulders as he rested with the ice on his face, Haley noticed the difference. She wasn't sure how she didn't see it earlier, but now having a good look she noticed the extra space that the house possessed.

"What?" Nathan asked when her head had popped up.

"Your house….it looks different."

Nathan looked around and realized what she meant. "I threw a few things away, stuff that I didn't want anymore."

Haley imagined inside, pictures of playboy bunnies and him were gone, memorabilia from nights out were out and nowhere to be found. Turning to Nathan, who went back to his position on the couch, she smiled. Curling up next to him, she pulled the blanket over them and closed her eyes.


End file.
